


Vapaustaistelijat

by CreateVision



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Amnesia, Art, Backstory, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Decapitation, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Foreign Language, Freedom Fighters, French Characters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Revolution, Revolutionaries In Love, Revolutionary War, Romance, Royalty, Running Away, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Pihamaalla vallitsi jonkinlainen ilmapiiri – ei halveksittava tai syyllistävä ilmapiiri. Enemmänkin… arvostuksen ja kunnioituksen ilmapiiri. Kukaan ei kehdannut kumartaa tyttöä, mutta kenraali laski hieman päätään alas, kunnioituksen merkkinä. Tyttö siirsi hieman lyhyitä ja takkuisia hiuksiaan pois silmiensä tieltä ja käveli hiljaa lavalle. Hänellä oli päällään enää vain harmaa, likainen mekko, jonka jokainen naispuolinen vanki sai. Mestaaja asetti narun tytön kaulaan ja alkoi lukea syytettä:”Prinsessa Sally Alicia Acorn, teitä on syytetty kansan ja valtakunnan petoksesta, kuninkaan murhaamaamisyrityksestä, valtakunnan tietojen levittämisestä vihollisjoukoille, avunannosta vihollisille, valehtelusta ylemmälle sekä… kuningas Maximillian Acornin murhasta”//FICCI TOISTAISEKSI TAUOLLA!\\





	1. Luku 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic SATAMille jatkoa on siis tää ficci. Kauheesti sekottelen eri universumeja, tää on sellanen sillisalaatti, että :DD Ja ehotelkaa kommentteihin mitä haluatte. Vaikka oonki suunnitellu tosi tarkasti melkei jokasen tulevan luvun, niin tää ficci tulee olee hyvin pitkä eli ehotuksia saa tulla satelemaan.
> 
> HUOM! Noi parit tulee muuttumaan eli vielä toistaseksi tässä alussa vaan "vihjaillaan" tietyistä pareista. Mutta tosissaan lisäilen pareja sen mukaan, kun niitä vaan tulee. Tää ficci keskittyy enemmänkin näihin seikkailuihin ja toimintaan, kun itse pareihin. Nauttikaa!

Silloin oli harmaa ja sateinen päivä, kuin taivas olisi halunnut, että silloin valtakunta olisi surullinen – niin kuin se olikin. Eihän mestattavalla ollut väliä, se oli aina surullinen tapahtuma. Joku saisi surmansa aivan pian, eikä tämä henkilö välttämättä edes ansainnut kuolemaansa. Onneksi sade kuitenkin loppui puolenpäivän aikaan, kun mestaus alkoi. Silloin kaikki linnan asukkaat saisivat katsella mestausta pihalta eli tämä suuri, monia kuukausia odotettu mestaus saisi arvoisensa katsojamäärän. Befirn hymyili tyytyväisesti katsoessaan alas parvekkeelta linnan pihaan, johon oli tuotu mestauslava; iso, ruskea ja puinen lava, jossa oli hirttoköysi, luukku ja luukun avaamista varten tehty vipu. Tuolla oli pyövelin hyvä työskennellä, kun sen aika tuli. Kansaa oli jo tullut aika paljon linnan ulkopuolelle, mutta mestaus oli mestattavan perheen toiveesta pidettävä vain kuninkaan ja linnan asukkaiden välisenä. Toki kaikki tiesivät, että tänään mestattiin ja mestattava tunnettiinkin varsin hyvin. Mutta kukaan ei näkisi sitä. Ei muut, kuin linnan asukkaat, kuningas, sotilaat ja heidän kenraalinsa.

  
”Kello alkaa pikkuhiljaa olla kaksitoista… hakekaa syytetty”, Befirn sanoi alamaisilleen, jotka lähtivät hakemaan mestattavaa vankilasta. Befirn oli suorastaan innoissaan. Hän hymyili tyytyväisenä tuolissaan eikä suoraan sanottuna malttanut odottaa, että mestaus saatiin käyntiin. Samaan aikaan kuninkaan oikealla puolella seisoi hänen _uskollinen _kenraalinsa. Toki tämä kenraali oli uskollinen ja lojaali, mutta ei kuninkaalle – ei ainakaan tälle kuninkaalle. Hän oli lojaali niille ihmisille, joille hän oli aina ollut lojaali. Hän tiesi tämän kaiken olevan väärin ja siksi hän päätti toimia – ehkä uhkarohkeasti. Hän tulisi seuraavan 15 minuutin sisällä menettämään sen jalustan, jota hän oli niin pitkään rakentanut. Hänen tulevaisuutensa tulisi olemaan tuhoon tuomittu. Jos hän jäisi kiinni, hänet mestattaisiin. Mutta hän oli valmis siihen _oikean _valtakuntansa edestä. Hän oli aina ollut… Befirn vilkaisi hieman epäillen kenraalia, joka seisoi hänen vierellään sinisessä univormussa, ”kenraali… ymmärrän, että haluatte kunnioittaa syytettyä, mutta en silti pidä siitä, että käytätte vanhaa univormuanne tällaisella hetkellä. Teidän tulisi unohtaa tuo univormu, jota häpeällisesti kannoitte väärinä aikoina ja pukeutua vihreään univormuun – _minun _valtakuntani univormuun”. Kenraali laski katseensa kuninkaaseensa ja sanoi vain:

  
”_Excusez-moi_, _votre Majesté_, mutta palvelin Acornin valtakuntaa yli puolet elämästäni. Aion kunnioittaa sitä viimeiseen asti”. Kuningas ei pitänyt kenraalin vastauksesta, mutta antoi sen kulkea toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Hän tiesi, ettei voinut luottaa kenraaliin, mutta kenraali oli loistava miekkamies ja piti sotilaat kurissa. Befirn oli varma, ettei löytäisi samanlaista kenraalia tältä pallonpuoliskolta, joten hänen oli otettava riski arvostetun kenraalin kanssa.

  
”Aloitetaan mestaus!” hän huusi ja nousi ylös. Samaan aikaan kenraali katosi parvekkeelta, lähtien alas lähemmäs mestauslavaa. _Hän tulisi menettämään kaiken_… Kun kenraali pääsi alas, hän näki, miten sotilaat saattoivat kahleissa olevaa tyttöä kohti mestauslavaa. Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Pihamaalla vallitsi jonkinlainen ilmapiiri – ei halveksittava tai syyllistävä ilmapiiri. Enemmänkin… arvostuksen ja kunnioituksen ilmapiiri. Kukaan ei kehdannut kumartaa tyttöä, mutta kenraali laski hieman päätään alas, kunnioituksen merkkinä. Tyttö siirsi hieman lyhyitä ja takkuisia hiuksiaan pois silmiensä tieltä ja käveli hiljaa lavalle. Hänellä oli päällään enää vain harmaa, likainen mekko, jonka jokainen naispuolinen vanki sai. Mestaaja asetti narun tytön kaulaan ja alkoi lukea syytettä:

  
”Prinsessa Sally Alicia Acorn, teitä on syytetty kansan ja valtakunnan petoksesta, kuninkaan murhaamisyrityksestä, valtakunnan tietojen levittämisestä vihollisjoukoille, avunannosta vihollisille, valehtelusta ylemmälle sekä… kuningas Maximillian Acornin murhasta”. Silloin tyttö loi uskomattoman vihaisen katseen syytteiden lukijaa kohtaan, viimeiset neljä sanaa saivat sen aikaan. Kenraali ei uskonut sanaakaan, mitä syyttäjä sanoi, koska ne kaikki olivat valetta. Tyhmää, uskomattoman tyhmää valetta, ”niinpä teidät, prinsessa Sally Acorn tuomitaan kuolemaan”. Syyttäjä sulki pergamenttirullansa ja käveli alas mestauslavalta. Pyöveli lähti kävelemään kohti vipua, joka avaisi lattialuukun. Samaan aikaan kuitenkin kenraali kosketti miekkaa vyöllään ja vetäisi sen tupistaan.

* * *

”Sonic, odota!” Amy huusi hänen ja Sonicin juostessa pitkin peltoja. Amy oli toki nopeampi, kuin pari vuotta sitten, mutta tuskin kukaan pystyi olemaan yhtä nopea, kuin Sonic. Amy hyppi vihaisena kantojen yli, kun he juoksentelivat ympäri metsää. Amy ja Sonic olivat tulleet tänne asti laivalla etsiäkseen Eggmanin kadonneita osia ja nyt Sonic halusi pelleillä! Amy halusi jo palata takaisin Station Squarelle, sillä he olivat olleet jo kaksi päivää tällä tuntemattomalla alueella eikä mitään ollut löytynyt. _Turha reissu _ajatteli Amy. Sonic oli taas saanut Amyn hermostumaan ja juossut metsään turvaan. Amy oli juossut perässä ja nyt he puikkelehtivat metsässä, ”Sonic the Hedgehog, annan sinulle tasan kolme sekuntia saapua tähän eteeni tai lähden takaisin kaupunkiin!” Amy huusi. Meni sekunnin murto-osa ja Sonic seisoi Amyn edessä. Hiukan ärsyyntynyt Amy laittoi kädet puuskaan ja katsoi sinistä siiliä.

  
”Sori, Amy. Ei ollut tarkotus. Teki vaan mieli vähän juosta”, tämä sanoi. Amy vain huokaisi huvittuneena.

  
”Palaammeko siis kohta kaupunkiin ja seuraavalla laivalla kotin?” Amy kysyi, ”kohta on kuitenkin jo pimeää ja saattaa olla, että juuri pimeällä saapuu Eggmanin robotteja”. Sonicia ei näyttänyt robotit vaivaavan. Hän ainakin näytti enemmänkin innostuneelta, joten Amy toi hänet takaisin maan pinnalle: ”me emme halua ongelmia… muista se”

  
”Eivät robotit ole ongelma… ne on enemmänkin… viihdettä”, Sonic virnisti. Amy huokaisi ja katseli ympärilleen, tutkien lehtipuiden täyttämää metsää ihmeissään.

  
”Mistä me tulimme?” hän pohti ääneen. Amy käveli hetken ympäriinsä, kunnes hän törmäsi johonkin ja kaatui maahan. Sonic juoksi heti Amyn vierelle ja auttoi tämän ylös.

  
”Kaikki okei?” Sonic kysyi. Amy nyökkäsi ja kääntyi katsomaan, mihin hän kompastui. Amy nosti puskasta vanhan tuolin. Se oli normaali, lahonnut, ruskea tuoli.

  
”Kuka olisi heittänyt tämän pois? Ihan kelpo tuoli… mitä se täällä?” Amy pohti ja ojensi vanhan puujakkaran Sonicille. Sonic otti jakkaran käteensä ja tutki sitä hetken. Hän näytti olevan yllättävän kiinnostunut vanhasta puujakkarasta, ”onko se… jotenkin tuttu?” Amy kysyi.

  
”O-on… minulla ja yhdellä porukalla oli aivan samanlainen jakkara”, Sonic sanoi ja käveli syvemmälle metsään. He tulivat pienelle aukiolle, johon oli alkanut jo kasvaa puita. Keskellä tätä aukiota oli valtavan iso tammi. Sonic käveli tammen luokse ja katsoi sen runkoa. Hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, ”Vapaustaistelijat…” hän sanoi hiljaa. Amy käveli Sonicin rinnalle.

  
”Va-Vapaustaistelijat?” hän kysyi.

  
”Muistatko kenties, kun Robotnik oli vallannut maailman?” Sonic kysyi, ”ja meidän porukkamme valtasi sen takaisin”

  
”No siis… käytännössä se oli vain tämä maanosa”, Amy huomautti, ”Acornin valtakunta… vanha Mobotropolis…” Sonic huokaisi lumoutuneena, kuin muistellen vanhoja aikoja. Hän oli jo hetkittäin unohtanut, että tässä kaiken vihreän keskellä sijaitsi hänen kotikaupunkinsa; Mobotropolis. Mutta kun Robotnik oli saapunut, se oli muuttunut Robotropolikseksi.

  
”Joo… Me kaikki vähän niin kuin lähdettiin omille teillemme”, hän sanoi, nyt haikeana, "en edes tiedä, missä ne nykyään on. Rotor… Bunnie… Antoine… ja Sally” Amy säpsähti pienesti. Totta kai Amy muisti Sallyn, mutta hänellä ja Sonicilla ei ollut tapana puhua kauheasti Vapaustaistelijoiden ajasta. He olivat kaikki silloin vielä lapsia. Ja tuskin Vapaustaistelijat edes muistivat, että Amy oli olemassa. Heille Amy oli aina ollut joku fanityttö, joka tunnettiin nimellä Rosy.

  
”Ehkä he vain halusivat hieman etäisyyttä historiasta. Tehän olitte lapsia”, Amy muistutti. Sonic naurahti ja vilkaisi tyttöä, sanoen:

  
”No niin olit kyllä sinäkin…” Amy ei vastannut tähän enää mitään. Hän ja Sonic lähtivät kävelemään takaisin kaupunkiin, jättäen vanhan metsän siihen tilaan, missä se oli ollutkin. Sonic ei vain saanut Vapaustaistelijoita pois päästään. Oli tapahtunut niin paljon… Alun perin Mobotropolis ja Acornin valtakunta sijaitsi juuri tuossa paikassa. Se oli yksi hienompia valtakuntia, mitä saattoi löytää. Mutta se siirrettiin lähes Mobiuksen toiselle puolelle. Sonic muisti sen päivän edelleen, se oli aika surullinen päivä. Sallysta ja hänen isästään tuli valtakunnan hallitsijat. Robotnik oli kukistettu ja hänet vietiin vankilaan. Robotropolis – tai no myöhemmin Mobotropolis – oli aivan kamalassa kunnossa Robotnikin jäljiltä. Niinpä uusi Mobotropolis päätettiin rakentaa kauas Robotnikista, toiselle puolelle Mobiusta. Se tarkoitti jäähyväisiä lähes kaikille. Sonic ja Tails jäivät alkuperäisen Robotropoliksen paikalle. He korjasivat rojuja pois ja antoivat siihen kasvaa metsää. Nyt metsä oli kasvanut ja se oli loistavassa kunnossa. Kun aikaa kului, Sonic ja Tails päättivät jättää Mobotropoliksen siihen tilaan, mikä se oli – tammimetsä. He muuttivat meren (tai no oikeastaan lahden) toiselle puolelle Station Squarelle, jonne Tails lopulta perusti pajansa ja jossa Sonic tapasi Knucklesin ja tutustui Amyyn uudestaan. Vain harvat muistivat, että tämän suuren tammimetsän keskellä sijaitsi joskus Robotropoliksen kaamea valtakunta. Mutta mitä tapahtui kaikille Vapaustaistelijoille? Sally ja Antoine lähtivät uuteen Mobotropolikseen, joka päätettiin rakentaa niin kauas Eggmanista, kuin vain mahdollista, Bunnie ja Rotor lähtivät myöskin kahdestaan… jonnekin. Ja Sonic ja Tails jäivät tänne. Hän oli tutustunut paremmin Rosyyn, joka oli muuttanut nimensä Amyksi. Sitten tuli Knuckles, lopulta Shadow ja Rouge sekä Silver ja Blaze. Robotnik katosi sen sileän tien, mutta Eggman tuli hänen tilalleen – Robotnikin sukulainen, yhtä sekopää kuin alkuperäinenkin.

  
”Kaipaat heitä”, Amy sanoi hiljaa ja Sonic nosti katseensa tyttöön, ”kaipaat heitä tosi paljon. Minä en tuntenut heitä kunnolla, mutta näen, että kaipaat heitä kovasti”. Sonic huomasi pienen kateuden Amyn äänessä. Tottahan se oli, että Sonic kaipasi ystäviään, mutta he eivät olleet nähneet toisiaan vuosiin! He olivat varmasti muuttuneet niin paljon. Ennen kuin Sonic kerkesi väittää vastaan, Amy jatkoi; ”mikset mene tapaamaan heitä? Vaikka he asuvatkin käytännössä maapallon toisella puolella, voisit silti… mennä…” Sonic huomasi kyllä, ettei Amy halunnut hänen menevän. Sonic vain naurahti ja katseli aurinkoa, joka näytti koskettelevan taivaanrantaa.

  
”Niin no… juttuhan on se, että Sally on nyt prinsessa. Sitä paitsi olen kuullut, että Mobotropolis on uskomattoman tiukka rajoistaan, joten sinne ei päästetä ketä tahansa”, Sonic sanoi. Hän oli hetken hiljaa hänen ja Amyn saapuessa pienelle metsätielle, joka vei takaisin lähellä olevaan kylään. Se kylä oli tällä hetkellä ainoa rakennelma Mobotropoliksessa ja entisen Acornin valtakunnassa. Siellä oli heidän hotellinsa, sekä laiva, joka lopulta veisi heidät kotiin. Sonic hymyili pikkuisen ja laittoi kätensä Amyn olkapäälle, ”sitä paitsi… mihin minä heitä tarvitsen? Minulla on sinut ja Tails ja Knuckles ja… minulla on nyt jo tarpeeksi hyviä ystäviä”. Tämä lohdutti hieman Amya. Nyt he molemmat muistivat, mikseivät he puhuneet Vapaustaistelijoita. Ei ollut enää mitään Vapaustaistelijoita, koska ei ollut mitään, mitä vastaan taistella. Uudessa Mobotropoliksessa oli kaikki hyvin… siellä oli pakko olla. Ainakaan Sonic ei ollut kuullut mitään ikäviä uutisia Sallysta tai kenestä muustakaan. Amy hymyili pikkuisen Sonicille ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni.

  
”Kunhan sinä olet onnellinen”, hän sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi… uskon, että tällä hetkellä Sally ja muut ovat uskomattoman onnellisia”

* * *

Sally piteli hieman kiinni mahastaan ja kaatui istumaan hengästyneenä vasten kiveä. Antoine kävi hänen viereensä, myöskin hengästyneenä, vilkuillen aina välillä puun takaa.

  
”_Est-ce que tu vas bien? _Meidän on jatkettava matkaa mahdollisimman nopeasti”, Antoine sanoi hengästyneenä. Hänen yllätyksekseen Sally kuitenkin pudisti päätään ja yritti hieman hieroa likaisia ja kipeitä jalkojaan, jotka lepäsivät sammaleella.

  
”Dulcy on vielä linnassa… Samoin Nicole. Emme voi jatkaa, ennen kuin olemme pelastaneet heidät”, Sally sanoi. Antoine räpytteli silmiään ihmeissään ja sanoi:

  
”Lu-luulin, että Dulcy… ku-kuoli”

  
”Ei… hän ei voi hyvin, mutta hän on elossa. Häntä pidetään maan alla kellaripuutarhassa vankina. Meidän on mentävä hakemaan hänet”, Sally sanoi, ”ja ilman Nicolea meillä ei ole käytännössä mitään. Ei karttaa tai muuta kommunikointivälinettä. Lisäksi Nicole on ainoa, joka voi tuhota Befirnin tietokoneen sisältä päin”

  
”Vastahan me tulimme ulos, _pour l'amour de Dieu_!” Antoine päivitteli. Sally nousi kuitenkin itsevarmana ylös, valmiina palaamaan linnaan, ”_attendre_, prinsessa! Me emme noin vain voi kävellä takaisin linnaan. Emme kahdestaan…” Antoine katseli ympärilleen ja kosketti välillä varovasti miekkaa vyöllään. Vain hetki sitten hän oli vetäissyt miekan ulos tupistaan linnan pihalla ja juossut mestauslavalle, katkaisten Sallyn köyden. Hän oli piilottanut varamiekan kenraalintakkinsa sisälle ja heitti sen Sallylle. He olivat yhdessä taistelleet tiensä ulos linnasta – aina välillä piiloutuen, välillä vain yksinkertaisesti taistellen. Tämän jälkeen he olivat haavoittuneina, mutta kuitenkin elossa juosseet ulos linnasta lähimpään metsään piiloon. Kun he olivat juosseet epävarmoina vain yhteen suuntaan tunnin ajan, he pysähtyivät tämän suuren kiven taakse. Sally huokaisi surkeana.

  
”Mitä me sitten teemme? Befirn löytää minut – ennemmin tai myöhemmin”, hän sanoi. Antoine otti tytön kädestä kiinni ja katsoi häntä silmiin, vakuutellen:

  
”Me löydämme kyllä paikan, jossa olemme turvassa. Mutta juuri nyt… Mobotropolis ei ole se paikka”. Sally vetäisi äkkiä kätensä pois turhautuneena ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin.

  
”Mobotropolis tuhoutui silloin, kun isäni kuoli, Antoine. Ei ole olemassa enää Acornin valtakuntaa, saati Mobotropolista. Se Mobotropolis, jonka me tunnemme, on… kaukana. Hyvin kaukana täältä. Tämä on vain maanpäällinen helvetti”, Sally vastasi. Hänen jalkoihinsa sattui pistävät männynkävyt ja kivet, mutta matkaa oli jatkettava. Antoine oli tehnyt lupauksen kuninkaalle – _oikealle_ kuninkaalle – että hän suojelisi prinsessaa aina eikä antaisi tälle tapahtuvan mitään pahaa. Antoine oli luvannut tehdä niin, vaikka hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, että Sally kyllä osasi suojella itseään. Antoine nousi myöskin ylös ja käveli Sallyn luokse, nostaen tämän syliinsä.

  
”Satuta vielä jalkasi, _princesse_. Ja sitä paitsi me emme voi palata linnaan. Meidän on häivyttävä Mobotropoliksesta niin nopeasti, kuin mahdollista”, Antoine sanoi, ”minä itseasiassa tiedän jo, mihin menemme”. Sally katsoi hieman epäillen kenraalia ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Antoine veti henkeä ja vilkaisi taakseen, ”en olisi uskonut, että koskaan sanoisin näin, mutta… _nous avons besoin de lui_”. Sally kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Hän ei tietenkään puhunut ranskaa, eikä ymmärtänyt, mitä Antoine sanoi, mutta ennen kuin hän kerkesi kysyä, Antoine tarkensi; ”meidän on löydettävä Sonic”

* * *

”Me emme voi palauttaa sitä herra Stewartille rikkinäisenä, Bunnie!” Rotor valitti työhuoneestaan. Hän pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja katsoi juuri korjaamaansa moottoria. Siihen oli mennyt päiväkausia, mutta ainakin hän oli saanut sen valmiiksi. Ja nyt siitä pystyi pyytämään hieman korkeampaa hintaa! Aiemmin Rotor oli pyytänyt 400 sormusta, mutta nyt hinta nousisi ainakin viiteensataan. Varsinkin, jos Rotor vielä kiillottaisi moottorin. Outoa kyllä, Rotor ei kuullut Bunnien työhuoneesta vastausta. Hän nousi turhautuneena ja käveli tytön työhuoneen ovelle. Siellä Bunnie korjaili jotain mikroaaltouunia, kuulokkeet korvissaan, ”Bunnie!” Rotor yritti huutaa musiikin läpi ja heilutteli käsiään ovella. Bunnie säpsähti ja riisui kuulokkeensa. Hän naurahti pienesti.

  
”Sori, Rotor… mutta sä tiedät, miten paljon mä tykkään siitä Genevan uudesta albumista. Se on soinu mulla nonstoppina viimesen viikon”, Bunnie virnisti.

  
”Sanoin vain, että me emme voi palauttaa levysoitinta herra Stewartille rikkinäisenä”, Rotor sanoi, ”testasin sitä äsken eikä se toiminut. En keksi yhtään, mitä voisimme tehdä sille ja hän tulee tänä iltapäivänä hakemaan sen pirun vehkeen”

  
”En mä voi korjata sitä! Se oli aivan karseessa kunnossa, kun herra Stewart toi sen!” Bunnie valitti ja laski ruuvimeisselinsä turhautuneena pöydälle. Hän venytti hieman robottikättään ja naksautti sormensa, ”me tarvittais joku ihme, että se levysoitin ois ees jollakin tavalla korjattavassa kunnossa… miks sä lupasit korjata sen?”

  
”Me tarvitsemme ne rahat, Bunnie…” Rotor mutisi. Silloin hän kuuli työpajan ovelta koputuksen, ”lisäraha ei olisi pahitteeksi. Me elämme kädestä suuhun, jos et satu muistamaan. Tässä pienessä kylässä ei vain yksinkertaisesti ole niin paljon asukkaita, että he tarvitsisivat korjaajien apua joka päivä”. Rotor käveli työpajan ovelle ja kuuli, miten Bunnie nousi hänen työtuolistaan, sanoen:

  
”Noh… sit meijän varmaan pitäs taas muuttaa…” Bunnie hieroi niskaansa ja käveli ulos työhuoneestaan. Kun Rotor avasi oven, hän sai hämmentyä suuresti, sillä ovella seisoi kaksi virka-asuista poliisia. Heillä oli käsissään kosolti esitteitä.

  
”Rotor the Walrus?” kysyi toinen poliiseista.

  
”Mi-minä se olen, sir”, Rotor sanoi hieman yllättyneenä. Harvoin heidän ovellaan oli poliiseja… Joten nyt oli varmaan sattunut jotain vakavaa.

  
”Onko Bunnie Rabbot myös seurassanne täällä?” poliisit kysyivät ja saivat heti vastauksen, kun Bunnie käveli myöskin työpajan ovelle, yhtä hämmentyneenä, kuin Rotor.

  
”Tässä mä oon. Onko jotain sattunu?” hän kysyi. Poliisit työnsivät kaksi etsintäkuulutusta ystävysten käsiin ja sanoivat:

  
”Toivomme, että levitätte noita työpajaanne. Nämä kaksi kriminaalia pakenivat Mobotropoliksesta ja Mobotropoliksen kuningas Befirn on toivonut, että myös naapurivallat osallistuvat rikollisten kiinniottamiseen. He ovat hyvin vaarallisia, sillä toinen heistä on murhaaja ja toinen maanpetturi. Toivomme myös, että olette varovaisia, kun he ovat vapaana”. Järkytys näkyi Rotorin ja Bunnien silmissä. Siinä he katselivat etsintäkuulutusta, jossa loistivat kuvat heidän vanhoista ystävistään, Antoinesta ja Sallysta.

  
”Mu-murhaajia? Maanpettureita? Mi-miten…?” Bunnie kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Me emme voi paljastaa enempää. Tiedottakaa meille, jos löydätte ratkaisevia johtolankoja, pyydän”, poliisi sanoi, ”toimistomme on avoinna klo 8-16. Muina aikoina otamme myös vastaan puheluita, alhaalla lukee numero. Kiitos ajastanne”. Ja niin poliisit poistuivat – onneksi, sillä Bunnie oli jo repimässä etsintäkuulutuksen ja juoksemassa poliisien perään, jotta hän voisi hakata heidät. Rotor kuitenkin paiskasi nopeasti oven kiinni ja katsoi Bunnieta merkitsevästi.

  
”Bunnie, ei. Nyt rauhoitut. Me emme tiedä yhtään, kuka on oikeassa ja miksi Antoinea ja Sallya etsitään”, Rotor sanoi melkein vihaisena. Bunniella tosiaan oli ongelmia vihanhallinnassa, joten hän päätti vain napata kiinni keskellä työpajaa olevasta nyrkkeilysäkistä ja heittää sen seinän läpi, ”Bunnie! Taas yksi reikä pajan seinässä!”

  
”Mitä pahaa Sally ja Antoine muka on tehny? Voisko kumpikaan heistä muka tehä jotain niin pahaa, kuin maanpetos? Sally ei koskaan pettäis sen omaa kuningaskuntaa, saati Antoine”, Bunnie sanoi vihaisena, ”tai murha?! Ei he vois ikinä murhaa ketään!”

  
”Rauhassa, Bunnie. Me emme saa herättää huomiota. Jos poliisit tajuavat, että olemme vanhoja ystäviä Antoinen ja Sallyn kanssa, he tulevat pidättämään meidät. Joten parempi on vain pitää matalaa profiilia”, Rotor sanoi ja käveli seinän luokse, keräten laudat kasaan. Bunnie taasen käveli etsintäkuulutuksen luokse ja nappasi ne käsiinsä.

  
”Mut… me ei olla kuultu heistä mitään vuosiin! Sallynhan pitäs olla tällä hetkellä vallassa, mutta… kukaan ei ikinä uutisoi mitään Mobotropoliksesta”, Bunnie sanoi huolestuneena, ”mitä jos… siel on käyny jotain kamalaa? Mä oon kuullu, että se maa on ku diktatuuri; mitään tietoo ei kulje sinne, eikä mikään tieto pääse sieltä ulos”

  
”Minä en tiedä, Bun… en tosiaan tiedä… mutta en usko, että meidän kuuluukaan tietää”, Rotor sanoi, ”vaikka Antoine ja Sally ovat vanhoja ystäviämme, he tietävät kyllä, mitä tekevät”. Rotor oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, pohtien hieman sanojaan, ennen kuin jatkoi; ”ja… emmehän me edes tunne heitä nykyään. Mitä jos he ovat muuttuneet sen verran, että he todella kykenisivät… öh… tällaisiin tekoihin”. Bunnie ei voinut uskoa ystävänsä sanoja, vaan repi heti etsintäkuulutukset ja heitti roskiin.

  
”Mä lähen ettii niitä. Sä joko tulet mukaan tai jäät tänne korjaa tota seinää”, Bunnie sanoi päättäväisesti ja käveli työhuoneeseensa, alkaen pakata reppuunsa kaikenlaista. Rotor käveli hieman hätäillen Bunnien perään.

  
”Mi-mihin sinä muka menet? Mobotropolikseen? Mitä jos sinut otetaan kiinni?” Rotor kysyi peloissaan ja katseli innokasta tyttöä työhuoneen ovelta, ”edes Sally tai Antoine ei ole oman henkesi arvoinen”

  
”Mitä?!” Bunnie parahti ja kääntyi katsomaan loukkaantuneena Rotoria, ”kuinka sä kehtaat sanoo noin? Muistatko sä sen, kun me oltiin lapsia? Me oltais annettu mitä vaan, jotta me kaikki oltais turvassa. Me oltais kuoltu toistemme puolesta satoja kertoja. Ja nyt sä sanot, ettei Sallyn ja Antoinen elämät ole mun elämäni arvoista”. Bunnie käveli Rotorin eteen ja katsoi häntä silmiin, ”mikä suhun on menny? Missä on se Rotor, joka olis tehny mitä tahansa ystäviensä eteen?” Rotor katsoi vaivautuneena Bunnieta, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa pois. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka voisi ikinä katsella tyttö silmiin. Bunnien katse oli niin vakuuttava.

  
”Bunnie… olihan se… ihan kivaa olla vapaustaistelija, mutta… aina, joka ikinen päivä, haaveilin vain… no-normaalista elämästä”, Rotor sanoi, ”nyt meidän pitäisi valita normaalin tai supersankarielämän väliltä. Jos me lähdemme nyt pelastamaan Sallya ja Antoinea, ei ole takaisinpaluuta”. Bunnie katsoi tiukasti Rotoria ja käveli tämän luokse vihaisena, puristaen käsiään nyrkkiin. Hän katsoi pitkään miestä, ennen kuin sanoi itsevarmasti:

  
”Kerran vapaustaistelija… aina vapaustaistelija”


	2. Luku 2

Sally ja Antoine olivat päässeet juna-asemalle kävellen pitkin metsiä. He menivät piiloon työntekijöiden pukuhuoneeseen ja availivat kaappeja.

  
”Meidän on löydettävä täältä joitakin asusteita, jos haluamme matkata Mobiuksen toiselle puolelle herättämättä huomiota”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi Antoinea, joka etsi ensiapulaukkua. Sally nappasi kaapista yhden paidan, hupparin ja farkut. Antoine toi tuolille ensiapulaukun ja avasi sen.

  
”Me emme voi mennä junaan tämän näköisinä… meidän on näytettävä mahdollisimman normaaleilta”, hän sanoi. Sally meni kulman taakse vaihtamaan asusteita ja etsi Antoinelle sopivat vaatteet eräästä kaapista, heittäen ne miehen syliin. Antoine nosti ihmeissään katseensa.

  
”Hei, vaihda asu! Et voi kulkea vanhan Mobotropoliksen univormussa. Sen tunnistaa idioottikin”, Sally sanoi, ”sitä paitsi, kun juoksimme juna-asemalla, huomasin yhden etsintäkuulutuksen. Meitä siis etsitään täälläkin aktiivisesti. Emme voi hengittää rauhassa, ennen kuin olemme päässeet vähintään 300 kilometrin päähän”. Antoine huokaisi ja alkoi napittaa kenraalinunivormuaan pois, ”hei… älä huoli. Tiedän, että se on sinulle rakas univormu. Pakataan se mukaan”. Sally hymyili ja otti yhden repun. Kun Antoine vaihtoi vaatteitaan, Sally sitoi ja pesi haavojaan. Hän käveli tiskialtaan luokse ja vetäisi märällä paperilla poskeaan. Wow… hän oli tosi likainen. Sally pesi hieman kasvojaan ja tunki sitten loput ensiaputarvikkeet reppuun. Hän tunki sinne myös Antoinen univormun, niin monta vesipulloa, kuin hän vain sai sekä muuta ruokaa, jota he löysivät komeroista. Pitkälti ne olivat vain leipäpaloja ja välipalapatukoita, mutta kyllä ne veivät pahimman nälän ja Sally aavisti, etteivät he hetkeen saisi kunnon ruokaa. Antoine vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos ja huomasi etsintäkuulutuksen loistavan seinällä.

  
”_Votre Majesté_, meidät tunnistetaan edelleen”, hän huomautti. Silloin hän huomasi Sallyn nappaavan sakset yhdestä kaapista ja Antoine melkein kiljaisi. Hän peitti heti päänsä.

  
”Ei kaikkia hiuksia… mutta meidän on leikattava niitä”, Sally sanoi ja napsaisi tuntuvan palan hiuksistaan pois. Hän leikkasi itselleen lyhyen kampauksen ja käveli sitten Antoinen luokse, ”leikkaan nuo päällä olevat-”

  
”Ei!” Antoine parahti ja peitti taas käsillään haituvansa. Sally huokaisi ja laski Antoinen kädet alas, leikaten kaksi eri suuntiin kaartuvaa hiussuortuvaa lyhyemmiksi.

  
”Minulla on idea…” hän sanoi ja käveli yhden kaapin luokse, ottaen sieltä lakkaa. Hän veti Antoinen hiukset kokonaan taakse ja suihkutti niihin lakkaa, ”noin… nyt sinua ei tunnista ollenkaan! Ihan kuin olisit kasvanut hetkessä mieheksi!” Sally naurahti pienesti. Hänen huumorintajunsa oli pikkuhiljaa palannut ja puna oli palannut hänen poskilleen – onni oli taas osa hänen elämäänsä. Antoine ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä innoissaan. Hän laittoi vain kädet puuskaan tuhahtaen, kun Sally hymyili pakatessaan. He molemmat ottivat reput ja laittoivat ne täyteen ensiaputarvikkeita, mutta myös paikalta löytyneen kompassin, taskulampun, viltit ja hieman rahaa. Kyseessähän oli varkaus, he varastivat junan työntekijöiden ja aseman työntekijöiden tavaroita, mutta juuri nyt hätä ei lukenut lakia. Sallyn vanginvaatteet, sekä likaiset siteet ja muut todistusaineistot he heittivät nopeasti roskiin. Sally tiesi, että Befirn tutkisi jokaisen roskapöntön, mutta he olivat nyt jo saaneet hyvän etumatkan ja varsinkin junalla matkustettaessa he saisivat lisää etumatkaa. Siivottuaan jäljet, Antoine ja Sally hiipivät ulos pukuhuoneista.

  
”Toivotaan, ettei vaatteiden omistajien työvuoro lopu aivan pian…” Antoine kuiskasi. He kävelivät juna-aseman aikataulun luokse, ”_en tous cas_, onko sinulla ideaa, minne meidän pitäisi mennä? Missä Sonic lieneekään…”

  
”Hän jäi vanhaan Robotropolikseen Tailsin kanssa. Aloitetaan sieltä etsinnät”, Sally vastasi. Silloin hän huomasi, jonkun pikkutytön hieman kauempana heistä. Pikkutyttö piti kiinni äitinsä kädestä ja vilkaisi sitten seinällä olevaa etsintäkuulutusta. Sally nielaisi ja vilkaisi Antoinea. Hän nappasi Antoinen kädestä ja he lähtivät kulkemaan eri suuntaan.

  
”_Mais_… saitko selville, mihin junaan meidän on hypättävä?” Antoine kysyi.

  
”Sain… juna, joka vie Westopolikseen. Hyppäämme sieltä laivaan, jonka pitäisi viedä meidät vanhaan Robotropolikseen… eli vanhaan Mobotropolikseen”, Sally vastasi, ”se juna lähtee aivan pian”

  
”A-aijaa… monelta?” Antoine kysyi. Sally nappasi rajummin Antoinen kädestä ja lähti juoksuun, seuraten heidän edessään menevää junaa, ”_tu veux dire que_?” Antoine kysyi ihmeissään ja katsoi junaa. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi edes tajuta, Sally hyppäsi junan viimeisen vaunun tasanteelle ja ojensi kättään Antoinelle.

  
”Hyppää Antoine! Tartu käteeni!” hän huusi ja Antoine hyppäsi, napaten kiinni prinsessan kädestä. He huokaisivat helpotuksesta ja kävivät istumaan hengästyneinä. Sally vilkaisi laskevaa aurinkoa ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan, ”oletko kunnossa?”

  
”_Oui bien sûr_…” Antoine sanoi hengästyneenä ja katseli myöskin auringonlaskua, ”me-menemmekö sisälle junaan vai-?”

  
”Emme voi… meillä ei ole lippuja ja joku saattaisi tunnistaa meidät”, Sally sanoi pudistaen päätään, ”tiedän, että tässä on kova viima, mutta meillä on vilttejä mukana. Nukutaanko vuoroissa? Silloin voimme pitää silmällä, ettei kukaan varmasti tule tarkistamaan viimeistä vaunua”

  
”Te ensin, prinsessa. Teillä on ollut rankka päivä”, Antoine sanoi ja riisui repun selästään, ottaen sieltä yhden viltin ja antaen sen Sallylle. Hän hymyili sitten tuttua hymyään Sallylle. Sally huokaisi, myöskin hymyillen ja nojasi aitoihin.

  
”Kuule, Ant… en olisi uskonut joskus vuosia sitten, että _sinä _pelastaisit minut varmalta kuolemalta”, Sally sanoi hymyillen ja kietoi viltin ympärilleen, ”ja nyt kiitos sinun… olen vapaa. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen olen vapaa Befirnin hirmuvallasta… ja voin todella alkaa taistelemaan häntä vastaan”. Antoine nojasi myöskin viimeisen vaunun tasanteen aitoihin.

  
”Sinä et uskonut minuun… sinä ja Sonic ja muut piditte minua… ette minään”, Antoine sanoi hiljaa. Sally nosti päätään ja avasi suunsa, pyytääkseen anteeksi käytöstään, mutta Antoine puhui ensin; ”ei minusta ollut tiimille mitään hyötyä… kun Sonic lähti, luulin, että saisin sinut omakseni ja… toisaalta taas uskoin myös, että me kaikki olisimme tuhoon tuomittuja”. Hän naurahti pienesti.

  
”Vau, Antoine… et ole koskaan puhunut noin rehellisesti minulle”, Sally sanoi, ”ta-tai siis noin suoraan” Antoine huokaisi ja pyöritteli peukaloitaan.

  
”_Oui_… olisi pitänyt olla yhtä suorasanainen muillekin…” hän sanoi hiljaa ja Sally kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

  
”Mitä tarkoitat?”

  
”Muita… Rotoria… Bunnieta… Sonicia…” Antoine sanoi, ”_notamment _Bunnie”. Hän siirsi sitten katseensa taas laskevaan aurinkoon ja toivoi Sallyn jo nukahtavan. Antoine ei kauheasti halunnut puhua omista ongelmistaan. Toki hän oli nuorempana ollut hyvinkin itsekäs, mutta nyt kaiken kauhean keskellä hän ei ollut ajatellut itseään pitkään aikaan. Antoine kosketti rintaansa ja… hän hätkähti! Missä se oli?! Hän katsoi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen ja kaivoi reppuaan.

  
”Mi-mitä etsit?” Sally kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Koruni! Kaulakoruni!” Antoine sanoi, ”se… se oli minulle niin tärkeä! Se varmaan putosi metsään tai sinne pukuhuoneeseen tai… _mon dieu_…” Sally katsoi hieman surullisena Antoinea.

  
”O-oliko se joku sinun isäsi koru vai?” hän kysyi ja Antoine pudisti päätään.

  
”Se oli vain… eräs koru. Minulle hyvin tärkeä. Se auttoi minua jaksamaan Befirnin luona ja… sen avulla opin arvostamaan itseäni”, Antoine vastasi. Sally kosketti hänen kättään, joka lepäsi Antoinen polvella ja sanoi:

  
”Mikään ei ole pysyvää Antoine… ja tiedän, että se koru oli sinulle hyvin tärkeä. Mutta ehkä se kuvastaa nyt sitä, että olemme päässeet pois siitä kamaluudesta. Et tarvitse sitä korua enää. Ja ihan tiedoksi, että olit korun kanssa tai et, niin minä arvostan sinua enemmän, kuin mitään ja olet kasvanut ja kehittynyt niin paljon vuosien myötä. Ja mielestäni me kaikki olemme sinulle anteeksipyynnön velkaa”

  
”_Tu penses_?”, Antoine kysyi yllättyneenä, nostaen katseensa ihmeissään ja Sally nyökkäsi.

  
”Jos tapaamme Sonicia ja muita enää, niin… hekin näkevät sen, minkälainen sankari sinä oikeasti olet”, Sally hymyili. Antoine vain pudisti päätään hymyillen.

  
”Sinä se tässä se sankari olet. Olet valmis taistelemaan Mobotropoliksen onnen puolesta”, hän sanoi, ”ja kun löydämme Sonicin, _ca va aller_. Löydätte veljenne taas”. Sally nyökkäsi hymyillen ja he molemmat siirsivät katseensa auringonlaskuun, joka alkoi itseasiassa olla ohi. Pian olisi yö… Sally sulki silmänsä ja kuiskasi:

  
”Kunpa hän olisi vielä elossa… kunpa he kaikki olisivat…”

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Sonic yritti kuunnella, kun Tails selitti jotain uudesta lentokoneestaan, mutta jostain syystä Sonic ei pystynyt kuuntelemaan sanaakaan. Hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät niin pahasti Sallyssa ja muissa, kuin eilinen retki Amyn kanssa olisi muuttunut suureksi nostalgiaretkeksi, jonka päätteeksi Sonic ei vain saanut vanhoja aikoja pois mielestään. Sonic, Tails ja Amy istuivat Tailsin pajassa pitämässä sadetta ja samalla Tails myös esitteli uuden lentokoneensa malleja.

  
”Harmi, ettemme voi testata sitä tänään”, Amy sanoi ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Juuri silloin iso salama löi taivaalla ja jyrähti kovaa, ”ei ruveta testaamaan onneamme…”

  
”Älä huoli, Amy. Huomenna pitäisi olla poutaa”, Tails lupasi hymyillen ja kurkisti lentokoneen alta. Amy hymyili takaisin kettupojalle ja vilkaisi sitten hieman vihaisena Sonicia. Tämä oli vain tuijottanut ulkona jyrisevää ukkosta ja ropisevaa sadetta, eikä ollut osallistunut keskusteluun millään lailla.

  
”Kiitos, Sonic, kun olet mukana tässä keskustelussa!” hän sanoi hieman happamana. Sonic säpsähti hereille ja vilkaisi ystäviään. Hän tunsi punan poskillaan ja änkytti hieman:

  
”A-anteeks… aattelin vain… yhtä juttua…” Amy vilkaisi Tailsia, joka näemmä oli niin keskittynyt lentokoneeseen, ettei kiinnittänyt Amyyn tai Soniciin mitään huomiota. Amy kävi istumaan Sonicin vieressä olevalle tyhjälle penkille.

  
”Mietit sitä eilistä keskusteluamme…” Amy sanoi hiljaa ja heilutteli jalkojaan. Sonic ei vastannut mitään, vaan laittoi kädet puuskaan ja katseli ulos ikkunasta sateiseen aamuun, ”mikset sitten kirjoita heille? Tai yritä ottaa yhteyttä?”

  
”Amy… ei nyt puhuta tästä, okei?” Sonic pyysi, ”mä… mä saatan ehkä ajatella sitä asiaa, mutta…” Sonic vilkaisi Tailsia, joka hyöri edelleen lentokoneen kimpussa. Hän meni lähemmäs Amya ja kuiskasi: ”ei Tailsin kuullen. Tails oli oikeesti vielä _tosi _nuori sillon, kun me kukistettiin Robotnik. Ei se muista siitä mitään! Joten… joten… voidaanko vaan unohtaa tää?”

  
”Olin minäkin todella nuori…” Amy sanoi hiljaa, miettien aikoja, jolloin hän oli ollut vain Rosy. Vapaustaistelijat olivat kokonaan unohtaneet hänet, vaikka Rosy ihaili Sonicia yli kaiken. Jos vanha Rosy saisi tietää, että tulevaisuudessa hän olisi Sonicin parhaimpia ystäviä, hän varmaan kiljuisi riemusta, ”miksi et anna Tailsin miettiä asiaa? Tai edes… puhua siitä? Kai hän jotain muistaa Vapaustaistelijoista”

  
”Amy, sä et ymmärrä!” Sonic kuiskasi hieman kovempaa, ”vaikka Tails kasvokin meidän kanssa ja se oli ihan turvassa, niin se paikka…” Sonic huokaisi syvään ja hieroi niskaansa, ”se ei oo mikään paras kasvuympäristö lapselle. Ja kun Tails pääs tänne Station Squaren lähelle ja sai rakentaa oman pajan tänne mäen päälle, niin… se pyyhki kaiken ton sen mielestä. Se ei halunnu muistaa mitään. Usko pois, mä yritin jutella sen kanssa…” Amy räpytteli silmiään ihmeissään.

  
”Mi-milloin?” hän kysyi.

  
”Pari vuotta sitten… mä vitsailin, että ois siistiä olla taas sellanen Vapaustaistelija ja Tails sano et sähän oot. Sitten mä otin puheeks Sallyn ja Robotnikin ja muut ja… se ei vastannu mitään. Se vaan vaihto nopeesti puheenaihetta”, Sonic kuiskasi, ”mä tajusin, että ehkä sille jäi liian syvät arvet Robotropoliksen ajoilta. Me nähtiin kauheita asioita, Amy! Tuhansii eläimiä robotisoitiin ja kidutettiin! Meidän vanhemmat ja sukulaiset kaikki kuoli!”

  
”Sinähän sanoit Tailsin syntyneen orpona!” Amy kuiskasi ihmeissään.

  
”No… käytännössä joo. Mä kuitenkin tiiän, että sen vanhemmat kärsi aika ikävän kohtalon”, Sonic kuiskasi ja huokaisi uudelleen todella raskaasti, ”me kaikki menetettiin paljon. Ja vaikka tää aihe nyt pyörii mun päässä, niin parempi ois vaan unohtaa se. Vapaustaistelijat oli ja meni… Robotnik on poissa, kuollu varmaan… ja Eggmanista on jo ihan tarpeeks vaivaa meille”

  
”Niin… olet varmaan oikeassa…” Amy sanoi hiljaa. He kaksi eivät kuitenkaan tienneet, että Tails oli kuullut joka sanan heidän keskustelustaan, muttei kehdannut sanoa mitään. Hän vain väänsi muttereita hiljaisena ja toivoi, että aiheesta ei enää keskusteltaisi. Silloin Amy säpsähti ja katsoi hymyillen ulos, ”sade on lakannut! Ja aurinko paistaa! Voimme kokeilla konettasi, Tails!” Tails nosti päänsä hymyillen koneen takaa ja vastasi:

  
”Jep!”

* * *

Sally oli nukahtanut aikoja sitten, mutta auringonvalo ja Antoinen töniminen herätti hänet melko sekavasta ja hajanaisesta yöunesta.

  
”Mmh… missä olemme?” Sally kysyi ja venytteli hieman. Hän nosti katseensa ympärilleen ja huomasi vihreitä peltoja ja pari maantietä. Lisäksi hän huomasi hieman kauempana kulkevan valtatien.

  
”_Je ne sais pas_… mutta olemme kulkeneet monen kaupungin ja kyltin ohi. Ohitimme Soleannan äsken”, Antoine vastasi.

  
”Mi-miksi sitten herätit minut? Matkaa kuitenkin on vielä”, Sally sanoi. Antoinen käänsi tytön katsomaan eteenpäin ja he huomasivat suurkaupungin edessään.

  
”Tieviittojen mukaan tuo on Empire City”, Antoine sanoi, ”ja koska toimin Befirnin luona myös kartanlukijana, tiedän hyvin, että tuolla on myös raja-asema, _ma princesse_”. Sally hätkähti ja vilkaisi Antoinea, joka tosiaan oli oikeassa. Sally ei kauheasti tuntenut nykyisiä rajoja, mutta hän tiesi, että entinen Leonuksen valtakunta kuului osittain Befirnille. Vaikka hänelle kuuluikin vain entisen Mobotropoliksen kokoinen pläntti koko valtakunnasta, Leonuksen valtakunta oli tehnyt sopimuksen Befirnin kanssa, joten koko valtakunnan alueella metsästettiin nyt Antoinea ja Sallya. Ja aivan varmasti myös tuossa rajalla!

  
”Rajalla aivan varmasti tarkastetaan junat erityisen hyvin”, Sally sanoi, ”mutta emme voi hypätä pois. Jos hyppäämme pois, meidän on ylitettävä raja jalan ja silloin jäämme vielä pahemmin kiinni. Meidän on keksittävä jotain muuta”

  
”_Excusez-moi_, prinsessani, mutta oli huono idea hypätä tähän junaan”, Antoine sanoi, ”ensinnäkin koska se on ilmiselvää, että matkustamme tällä junalla. Käsitykseni mukaan myös Mercia, Albion ja Lohikäärmevaltakunta taistelevat Befirnin joukoissa. YL eli Yhdistyneet Liittolaiset – joiden alueelle olemme pian menossa – ovat myös mukana Befirnin joukoissa. Joten emme ole turvassa, ennen kuin olemme matkustaneet laivalla Westopoliksesta. Ja Befirn tietää tämän”

  
”En tunne karttoja, Antoine. Vietin suurimman osan ajastani vankilassa enkä tiedä, mitä ulkomaailmassa on tapahtunut”, Sally sanoi, ”mutta jos näin on, niin sitten teimme virheen ja tämä juna, sekä muut Befirnin rajoilta lähteneet junat Westopolikseen, tarkastetaan todella huolella”

  
”Meiltä saatetaan pyytää jonkinlaisia asiakirjoja”, Antoine sanoi hieman huolestuneena ja vilkaisi junan ohitse suurkaupunkia, joka lähestyi ja lähestyi, ”_que devrions nous faire_?” Sally pohti hetken, kunnes vilkaisi ylös. Hän nousi varovasti seisomaan, riisui vilttinsä, tunki sen reppuun ja otti tukea kaiteesta. Hän katseli ilmastointikanavaa, joka vei junan sisälle.

  
”Mitä jos kiipeisimme tuonne piiloon?” Sally ehdotti. Antoine säpsähti ja katsoi pientä ilmastointikanavaa.

  
”_Pe- Peut être_, mutta mahdummeko me?” hän kysyi. Sally otti Antoinen repusta hienossa tupissa sijaitsevan miekan, johon oli kaiverrettu Antoinen perheen nimi, sekä heidän logonsa, ”_faites attention_, se on isäni miekka!” Antoine pyysi ja kosketti Sallyn olkapäätä. Sally alkoi miekan kärjellä avata ilmastointikanavan ruuveja. Parin minuutin vääntämisen jälkeen, hän sai ne irti ja avasi luukun. He työnsivät reppunsa sisälle kanavaan, ”okei, sitten vain sisälle”, Antoine kiipesi sisälle ilmastointikanavaan. Hän tunsi, miten ahtaanpaikankammo alkoi hiipiä hänen mieleensä, mutta mieluummin hän viettäisi puoli tuntia ilmastointiputkessa, kuin vankilassa odottamassa hirttotuomiota. Antoine vilkaisi ulos kanavasta Sallya ja kysyi: ”_viens-tu_?”

  
”Befirnin täytyy olettaa, että kuljemme jalan. Hän tietää sinun tietävän rajatoiminnasta ja että saavumme pian rajalle”, Sally vastasi. Hän irrotti verisen siteensä ja laastarinsa ja heitti ne pois junasta matkan varrelle. Hän heitti muutakin turhaa sälää, kuten muovipussin ja tyhjän juomapullon.

  
”Mitä jos hän ajattelee meidän vain heittäneen nuo pois junassa matkustaessamme?” Antoine kysyi. Sally pohti hetken, tuota hän ei ollut ajatellut. Silloin hän huomasi junan hidastavan eräässä risteyksessä, se näemmä odotti toista junaa.

  
”Nyt on tilaisuutemme!” Sally sanoi. Hän hyppäsi pois junasta ja asteli yhden mutalätäkön halki, jättäen jalanjälkiään siihen. Hän putsasi jalkansa ja juoksi takaisin junaan, kereten juuri hypätä kyytiin, ennen kuin juna lähti liikkeelle, ”nyt Befirn luulee, että minä tai me molemmat hyppäsimme tässä kohtaa pois junasta ja jatkoimme jalan. Hän keskittää poliisit ja vartijat tutkimaan täältä läheltä ja olettaa meidän kävelevän Westopolikseen”. Hymy käväisi Antoinen huulilla.

  
”Te olette niin fiksu, prinsessa”, hän sanoi ja teki tilaa Sallylle, joka myöskin kiipesi ilmastointikanavaan.

* * *

”_Pendolino 12 Merciasta Uuteen Mobotropolikseen saapuu raiteelle 7_”, kuulutti naisääni juna-aseman kovaäänisistä. Rotor ja Bunnie istuivat kahvilla juna-aseman kahvilassa ja tuijottivat hermostuneina ympärilleen.

  
”Se on meidän juna…” Rotor sanoi hiljaa ja joi kahvikuppinsa loppuun, Bunnie nyökkäsi tähän. Rotor puri hieman huultaan, ”onko tämä varmasti hyvä idea? Kun saavumme Uuden Mobotropoliksen rajoille, meille tehdään tuplatarkastus ja meiltä tivataan, miksi haluamme valtakuntaan ja-”

  
”Sen takia me ei just mennä siihen tarkastukseen”, Bunnie sanoi hiljaa, ”me jäädään junasta edellisel asemalla ja kävellään loppumatka”. Rotor hätkähti ihmeissään ja kysyi:

  
”Me… me emme sopineet mitään tällaista!” Bunnie nosti katseensa hieman vihaisena.

  
”No, me ei voida muuta! Jos me mennään sinne ja valehdellaan, että ollaan jotain kuninkaan nikkareita, ne ihan varmana tunnistaa meijät ja sit me ollaan pulassa”, hän sanoi, ”Befirn kyl tunnistaa Vapaustaistelijat… sen idiootit kätyrit ei. Ja jos ne tajuu, että me ollaan Bunnie ja Rotor, Sallyn ja Antoinen ystävät, ne vangitsee meidät ja alkaa kiristää meiltä infoo, mitä meil ei taatusti ole!” Rotor huokaisi ja hieroi niskaansa.

  
”Ehkä olet oikeassa… mutta miten ihmeessä pääsemme valtakuntaan ilman, että jäämme kiinni?” hän kysyi. Bunnie naurahti pienesti.

  
”Nicole on vastaus siihen”, hän sanoi hymyillen, ”mä vaan rukoilen, että Nicole ois vielä olemassa. Koska jos me otetaan yhteyttä Nicoleen, se pystyy päästää meidät sisälle valtakuntaan. Mut siihen me tarvitaan jonkilaista radioyhteyttä – näkymätöntä sellaista”. Rotor naurahti ja nappasi laukkunsa. He nousivat ylös ja lähtivät kävelemään kohti junansa raidetta.

  
”No olisit heti sanonut!” Rotor hymyili, ”pystyn löytämään Nicolen signaalit vaikka miljoonien joukosta! Toivotaan vaan, ettei kukaan ole kopeloinut alkuperäistä lähdekoodia, koska sen lähdekoodin ansiosta Nicole lähettää varsin uniikkeja signaaleja”

  
”Juuri sellaseks Nicole oli rakennettu. Ja vaan Nicole voi johdattaa meidät Sallyn ja Antoinen luokse”, Bunnie sanoi hymyillen. Sitten he kiipesivät suureen junaan ja etsivät paikkansa. Alkumatka sujuisi toistaiseksi rauhassa, ilman pelkoa. Mutta mitä lähemmäs Uusi Mobotropolis tuli, sitä ahdistavammaksi matka todennäköisesti kävisi. Ja sitä enemmän poliiseja asemilla parveilisi. Bunnie ja Rotor yrittivät esittää vain mökille junalla menevää pariskuntaa, mutta silti heidän pälyilemisensä herätti epäilyksiä junan matkustajissa. Täällä porukka oli selvästi tarkempaa, kuin heidän kotonaan. Ehkä hekin elivät pelon vallassa... Rotor ei kestänyt enää katseita, vaan nousi ylös.

"Mennään ravintolavaunuun"


	3. Luku 3

Juna nytkähti liikkeelle ja Antoine ja Sally pystyivät kuulemaan, miten vaunuissa alkoi taas höpötys.

  
”Me taisimme selvitä”, Sally kuiskasi ja vilkaisi ulos ritilän välistä. Hän tosiaan huomasi, että asema jäi kauas taakse ja he matkasivat suurkaupungin vierestä kohti Westopolista. Hymy nousi Sallyn huulille ja hän potkaisi ritilän auki, hypäten takaisin junan viimeiselle tasanteelle Antoine perässään. He molemmat olivat äsken pidätelleet hengitystä ja vain rukoilleet, ettei kukaan tulisi tarkistamaan putkia. He olivat nimittäin putkien kautta kuulleet monenlaisia keskusteluja. Ja kuten arvaukset osuivat oikeaan, poliisit tarkistivat todella tarkasti matkustajien passit ja jopa heidän matkatavaransa. Pari miestä pidätettiin jostain tuntemattomasta syystä ja yksi poliisi oli käynyt junan perällä ja avannut oven tasanteelle, mutta ei ollut nähnyt mitään. Sallyn juoni oli myös onnistunut oikein hyvin. Ennen kuin juna nytkähti liikkeelle raja-asemalta, hän oli kuullut, miten poliisit olivat keskustelleet ”verisistä liinoista” ja ”roskista” junan reitin varrella, sekä parista jalanjäljestä. He olivat lähteneet tutkimaan asiaa, joten nyt Sally oli ideallaan hankkinut ainakin hieman lisää aikaa hänelle ja Antoinelle päästä pois vaaralliselta alueelta. He istuivat takaisin paikoilleen ja nojasivat vasten aitoja.

  
”Se oli elämäni ahdistavin hetki…” Antoine naurahti ja Sally naurahti myös.

  
”Uskon, että pahin on nyt takana. Laivaan livahtaminen ei ole vaikeaa”, Sally sanoi.

  
”Ja lisäksi Westopoliksesta lähteen useita laivoja. Vaikkemme pääsisikään juuri Mobotropolikseen vievään laivaan, ainakin pääsemme Station Squarelle”, Antoine sanoi.

  
”Tiedän, mutta meidän _on _päästävä Mobotropoliksen laivalle. Mobotropolis on ainoa paikka, josta voimme vielä etsiä Sonicia ja missä hän saattaisi olla”, Sally sanoi, ”nyt on vain odotettava… illalla olemme Westopoliksessa ja toivon mukaan silloin on vielä lähteviä laivoja. En haluaisi viettää enää yhtäkään yötä Befirnin valtakunnan alueella…”

  
”_Je te comprends_…” Antoine sanoi hiljaa ja siirsi katseensa Empire Cityyn, joka pian katosi näkyvistä. Tunnin päästä he saapuivat ison sillan luokse, joka kuljetti heidät suuren joen yli. Joen toisella puolella sijaitsi saarivaltio, jonka rannalla oli myös suurkaupunki Westopolis. Illalla juna pysähtyi Westopoliksessa, mutta Antoine ja Sally joutuivat hyppäämään jo aikaisemmin pois. He pelkäsivät, että asemalla oli myöskin poliiseja ja nämä huomaisivat epämääräiset matkustajat. Toisaalta taas myös ilta oli heidän puolellaan, sillä suurkaupungissa oli paljon epämääräistä liikkujaa, joten Antoine ja Sally pystyivät kävelemään huput päässä Westopoliksen katuja pitkin. Sally katseli ihmeissään ympärilleen. Siitä oli ollut niin monta vuotta, kun hän oli ollut suurkaupungissa. Antoinekin oli hieman hämmentynyt suuresta kaupungista, mutta päätti unohtaa ihmettelemisen ja etsiä vain satamaa.

  
”Olemme varmaan aika kaukana satamasta”, Sally sanoi, ”pitäisikö meidän ottaa ratikka tai bussi? Kehtaammeko? Mitä jos meidät tunnistetaan?”

  
”Jos kävelemme, meidän on odotettava seuraavaa laivaa aamuun”, Antoine vastasi. He päättivät pysähtyä erään kaupan kulmalla ja nappasivat yhden kartan mukaansa. Sally avasi sen ja katsoi karttaa. Hän osoitti juna-asemaa, jolta he olivat juuri tulleet ja etsi sitten sataman.

  
”Sinne on uskomattoman pitkä aika…” Sally huokaisi, ”meidän on pakko ottaa joku kulkuneuvo… ja samalla otamme myös hirveän riskin, jos joku tunnistaa meidät”

  
”_Tant pis_, tämä on miljoonakaupunki, Sally”, Antoine vastasi ja nappasi kartan, sulloen sen reppunsa sivutaskuun, ”en ole ensinnäkään nähnyt ainuttakaan etsintäkuulutusta meistä enkä usko, että näitä ihmisiä täällä kiinnostaa, vaikka olemmekin hieman erikoisen näköisiä”. He jatkoivat matkaa kohti lähintä taksiasemaa ja pohtivat samalla, miten he maksaisivat taksikuskille. Kummallakaan heistä ei tietenkään ollut riittävästi sormuksia taksimatkaan eikä auton kaappaaminenkaan ollut vaihtoehto. Antoinen ja Sallyn täytyi pitää nyt matalaa profiilia, jos he halusivat päästä Mobotropolikseen hengissä. He päättivät lopulta pysähtyä yhdessä baarissa. Kun he astuivat sisään tunkkaiseen baariin, kukaan ei edes vilkaissut heitä. Ei ketään kiinnostanut, kuten Antoine oli jo sanonut. He menivät istumaan baaritiskille erään naisen ja hänen ystävänsä viereen. Antoine ojensi Sallylle pari sormusta, ”noilla saa jotain juomista. Ei niillä kuitenkaan taksimatkaa satamaan makseta, joten… tilaa vain jotain”. Sally hymyili pikkuisen.

  
”Niin no… tämä voi ihan hyvin olla viimeinen iltamme vapaina, joten…” Sally hymyili pikkuisen ja työnsi sormukset pöydälle, ”kaksi viskiä”. Baarimikko nyökkäsi ja otti pari lasia. He kuulivat pienen naurahduksen vierestään ja käänsivät katseensa lepakkonaiseen, joka maisteli jotain vaaleanpunaista drinkkiä.

  
”Ensimmäinen kerta, kun kuulen jonkun muunkin juovan täällä viskiä”, nainen naurahti, ”hei, Shadow! Et ole näemmä ainoa”. Mustaturkkinen ja tiukkakatseinen siili vilkaisi ystävänsä takaa Antoinea ja Sallya. Molemmat kalpenivat miehen katseelle.

  
”Tuota… me-me vain juomme nämä ja lähdemme pois”, Sally sanoi.

  
”Hei, ihan rauhassa. Ei tässä olla mitään lakeja rikottu”, nainen nauroi. Sally ja Antoine vilkaisivat merkitsevästi toisiaan. _Ei vai… _”kuulin keskustelunne. Oletteko menossa naimisiin vai-?”

  
”Mitä…? E-ei…” Sally hätkähti.

  
”Ai… kun puhuitte jotain vapaana olemisesta ja näin…” nainen sanoi. Toisaalta taas mitä muutakaan Sally ja Antoine voisivat noille kahdelle valehdella?

  
”Vietämme polttareita”, Sally sanoi ja hymyili pikkuisen, ”ja… tai siis… kaverini menee naimisiin viikon päästä, minä kahden. Joten nämä ovat tuplapolttarit”. Nainen hymyili ja kulautti juomansa alas.

  
”Ahaa… olette pukeutuneet aika likaisiin vaatteisiin verrattuna siihen, että tänään on polttari-ilta”, hän huomautti, ”teidän tarvitsee päästä siis satamaan, niinkö?”

  
”Joo! Ta-tai siis… niin!” Antoine liittyi mukaan keskusteluun, ”olemme kotoisin… Sta-Station Squarelta ja meidän on päästävä kotiin. Tulimme tänne vain lomailemaan…”

  
”Heiii! Meidän kaverimme asuu Station Squarella. Tunnetteko ketään, kenen nimi olisi Sonic?” nainen kysyi. Molemmat hätkähtivät. Sonic… _se _Sonic? Sally vilkaisi Antoinea pieni toivonkipinä silmissään. Sonic oli siis elossa ja vasten Sallyn ja Antoinen uskoa hän näemmä asuikin Station Squarella. Tämähän oli loistavaa! He olisivat muuten kiertäneet aivan turhaan vanhan Mobotropoliksen kautta.

  
”Emme… miltä hän näyttää?” Sally kysyi. Nainen nauroi taas ja vilkaisi kaveriaan, tökäten tätä kyynärpäällään.

  
”Kuuntele, ei ihmeiden aika ole ohi!” nainen sanoi, ”nuo kaksi asuvat Station Squarella, eivätkä tunne Sonicia! Tai edes tiedä häntä! Ehkä hän on vain viettänyt hiljaiseloa sen viime episodin jälkeen…”

  
”Kuulkaa… pe-pelkäämme, että myöhästymme laivasta”, Sally sanoi, ”joten meidän on mentävä”

  
”Viimeinen laiva lähtee parin tunnin päästä, mutta vaikka juoksisitte, ette kerkeä satamaan ajoissa”, nainen sanoi, ”me voimme tarjota kyydin. Mopomme ovat ihan tuossa lähellä ja voimme heittää teidät satamaan, jos teillä on kerran niin kiire”

  
”A-ai ilmaiseksi?” Sally kysyi ihmeissään, ”me emme haluaisi häiritä-”

  
”Njääh, ette te häiritse”, nainen sanoi hymyillen. Hän ojensi kätensä kaksikolle ja kätteli heitä, ”olen Rouge. Ja tämä hiljainen kaverini on Shadow. Hän ei kauheasti juttele muille”

  
”Mu-mukava tavata”, Sally sanoi ja kätteli varovasti Rougea, ”minä olen Alicia ja tämä on… Armand”. Sally päätti käyttää äitinsä nimeä ja Antoinen isän nimeä. Hän olisi toki voinut keksiä jotkut muut nimet, mutta jos he törmäisivät tähän kaksikkoon myöhemminkin, he eivät ainakaan unohtaisi keksittyjä nimiään.

  
”Okei, Alicia ja Armand. Eiköhän lähdetä”, Rouge sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän nappasi kaverinsa mukaan ja he kävelivät ulos, moottoripyörien luokse, jotka olivat aivan baarin edustalla, ”minä voin ottaa tuon mercialaispojan. Ota sinä Alicia”. Antoine säpsähti pienesti ja kävi istumaan Rougen taakse moottoripyörän selkään.

  
”Mi-mistä tiesit, että olen Merciasta?” hän kysyi.

  
”Tunnistan aika hyvin aksentit”, Rouge vastasi virnistäen. Sally kävi istumaan Shadow’n taakse moottoripyörän selkään ja he lähtivät ajamaan kohti satamaa. Sally huomasi Shadow’n pitävän päällään mustaa nahkatakkia, jossa oli jonkinlaisia logoja. Yksi logo oli punakeltainen ja sen alla luki _Projekti Shadow_. Toisella puolella nahkatakkia taas oli logo, jonka keskellä oli sininen iso G. Nyt, kun Sally muisteli tarkasti, hän oli nähnyt tuon G:n aiemmin – nimittäin Rougen nahkatakissa myös. Tosin Rougen takissa ei ollut tuota _Projekti Shadow _logoa. Hän vilkaisi hieman epäillen mustaa siiliä. Kun Rouge ja Shadow ajoivat isolle sillalle, Sally tajusi, että he ajoivat _poispäin _satamasta. Sally räpytteli hieman silmiään. _Tämä ei voinut olla oikoreitti_. Nuo kaksi tiesivät, keitä Sally ja Antoine olivat. Kun he ajoivat sivutielle, Sally nappasi kiinni Shadow’n moottoripyörän ohjaustangosta ja veti käsijarrusta. Pyörä pysähtyi nopeasti ja Sally hyppäsi pois. Myös Rouge pysäytti.

  
”Antoine, tule mukaani!” Sally huusi. Antoine räpytteli hieman silmiään ja käveli takaisin Sallyn luokse. Rouge virnisti pienesti ja kysyi:

  
”Mitäää? Eikö nimesi olekaan Armand?”

  
”Me jatkamme kävellen, kiitos”, Sally sanoi tiukasti ja he lähtivät kävelemään toiseen suuntaan. Kävellessään Sally kuiskasi Antoinelle: ”he ovat joitakin agentteja, heidän nahkatakeissaan on samat logot… ehkä he työskentelevät hallitukselle, bongasivat meidät baarissa ja ovat tietoisia, että olemme etsintäkuulutettuja”. Silloin joku nappasi Sallysta kiinni ja paiskasi tämän vasten seinään. Antoine kääntyi ihmeissään ja näki Shadow’n.

  
”Sori, mussukat, mutta teidän on tultava mukaamme”, Rouge sanoi, ”olette etsintäkuulutettuja maanpettureita ja murhaajia”, Sally nousi vihaisena ylös.

  
”Emmekä ole! Tämä on pelkkää väärinkäsitystä”, hän sanoi. Silloin Antoine keksi! Sonic… Sonic oli heidän linkkinsä noihin kahteen, koska he _tunsivat _Sonicin.

  
”_Attendre_!” Antoine sanoi nopeasti ja pari pysähtyi, ”te sanoitte tuntevanne Sonicin… me valehtelimme teille. Me olemme matkalla Station Squarelle etsimään häntä”. Sally tajusi, että heidän oli parasta kertoa nyt totuus, sillä Antoine oli oikeassa. Jos nämä kaksi tunsivat Sonicin, he voisivat ehkä nähdä asian heidän näkökulmastaan.

  
”Sonic oli ystävämme, kun olimme vielä lapsia. Olen Acornin valtakunnan prinsessa Sally Acorn ja tässä on kenraali Antoine D’Coolette. Meidät on tuomittu väärin”, Sally sanoi ja nousi ylös, hieroen päätään, ”kai te tajuatte, mitä Mobotropoliksessa tapahtuu? Se on yksi diktatuuri ja jos Sonic saisi päättää, Befirn ei hallitsisi sitä. _Minun _isäni ja _minun _sukuni hallitsi Mobotropolista, ennen kuin Befirn tuli ja syöksi isäni vallasta”

  
”Kuningas Maximilliam kuoli Befirnin myrkytykseen, mutta syy vyörytettiin Sallyn niskoille ja hänen uskottiin tappaneen kuningas”, Antoine selitti, ”hänet meinattiin mestauttaa, mutta me pakenimme valtakunnasta ja olemme paenneet jo monta päivää. Nyt me vain toivomme, että voisimme paeta Sonicin luokse ja pyytää häntä apuun”

  
”Me emme rupea kommentoimaan, miten jotkut hallitsevat. Teidät on etsintäkuulutettu ja meidän työhömme kuuluu napata teidät”, Shadow vastasi tiukasti.

  
”Eikö edes Sonicin mielipide paina teille mitään?” Sally kysyi vihaisena, ”jos Sonic olisi täällä, hän estäisi teitä. Hän ottaisi selville, mikä on oikein ja mikä väärin. Kai teidänkin pomonne ovat joskus olleet väärässä?”

  
”No totta kai ovat”, Rouge naurahti, ”mutta se ei ole meidän ongelmamme. GUN on aina toiminut paremman huomisen puolesta”

  
”Entä jos GUN tappaisikin viattomia?” Antoine kysyi ja silloin Shadow hätkähti, ”antaisitteko te anteeksi sen, että he kääntäisivät selkänsä kaikelle kidutukselle, mitä Mobotropoliksessa tapahtuu? Tai no… sitähän he tekevät tällä hetkellä, _pour être honnête_…” Antoine oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja katsoi maahan, ”he tappavat lapsia, viattomia lapsia. Ihan vain, jotta Befirn saisi lisää valtaa. Mutta jos GUN kerran on järjestö, joka on tottunut tappamaan lapsia, niin… miten vain. Mutta me lähdemme nyt”. Rouge otti jo askeleita eteenpäin, hyökätäkseen näiden kahden kriminaalin kimppuun, mutta Shadow pysäytti hänet.

  
”Annetaan heidän mennä”, Shadow sanoi ja he kaikki hätkähtivät, ”jos te todella olette Sonicin ystäviä… niin uskon, että hän on oikeassa. Mutta teidän on lähdettävä heti seuraavalla laivalla ettekä saa koskaan palata. Luvatkaa se”

  
”Me lupaamme”, Sally sanoi, vaikka pitikin sormiaan ristissä selkänsä takana. Sally tiesi, että hän palaisi, taistelu ei ollut kunnolla vielä edes alkanut. Rouge katsoi ihmeissään Shadow’ta, joka vain mulkaisi ystäväänsä ja sanoi:

  
”Heitämme teidät satamaan. Käykää kyytiin”

  
”Sovitaanko, että me otamme jommankumman moottoripyörän ja te ajatte edellä? Olen pahoillani, mutta emme luota teihin tarpeeksi”, Sally sanoi. Tämä kävi heille, joten Sally ja Antoine ajoivat Rougen moottoripyörällä ja Rouge asettui Shadow’n kyytiin. He ajoivat kaupungin pimeitä kujia satamaan, jossa viimeinen laiva kohti Station Squarea oli aivan pian lähdössä. Laskusillat oli jo irrotettu ja laiva oli aivan pian lähdössä. Antoine ja Sally riisuivat huppunsa ja kiinnittivät reput paremmin selkäänsä.

  
”Osaan lentää, joten voin kantaa teidät kannelle”, Rouge sanoi, ”kun näette Sonicia, kertokaa meiltä terveisiä”

  
”Olemme teille paljon velkaa”, Sally sanoi, ”ilman teitä olisimme saattaneet jäädä kiinni”

  
”Niin… mutta ei nyt ajatella sitä”, Shadow sanoi, ”laiva on huomisaamuna Station Squarella, jos sää on sopiva. Siellä olette turvassa, sillä Station Square on täysin puolueetonta maata. Siellä ei välitetä, saati edes tiedetä Befirnistä. Mutta olkaa silti varovaisia. Vaikka Befirn ei voi määrätä siellä, se ei tarkoita, etteikö kukaan voisi ottaa teitä hengiltä”

  
”Olen aika vahva prinsessaksi. Me pärjäämme kyllä”, Sally sanoi. He tarttuivat jo kiinni Rougesta, joka oli jo nousemassa ilmaan, mutta Sally kuitenkin irrotti otteensa ja sanoi vielä: ”jos kuulette mitään uutisia, olkaa yhteydessä meihin. Tietokoneohjelmani ja tekoälyni Nicole on edelleen Mobotropoliksessa, sekä lohikäärmeystävämme Dulcy. Jos kuulette heistä mitään, pyydän, että viestitätte meille. He ovat tärkeitä emmekä pystyneet pelastamaan heitä paetessamme. Lisäksi jos törmäätte Rotor the Walrusiin tai Bunnie Rabbottiin, voisitteko myös ilmoittaa heistä meille?”

  
”Me olemme ensisijaisesti yhteydessä Soniciin”, Shadow lupasi. Sally hymyili hänelle ja tämän jälkeen Rouge lennätti heidät vaivihkaa laivan kannelle. Laiva alkoi lipua kohti taivaanrantaa, kun Shadow ja Rouge katselivat satamasta sen menoa.

  
”Sinulla oli jokin syy, miksi päästit heitä pois”, Rouge huomautti, ”se mercialaispoika sanoi jotain…”

  
”GUN on tehnyt virheitä… ja GUN on tekemässä tällä hetkellä suuren virheen, jos he suojelevat ja palvelevat Befirniä. Se on aivan selvä”, Shadow sanoi, ”mutta tiedän kyllä, kuka prinsessa Sally on. Ja hänet tuntien… ei hän pystyisi ikinä tappamaan vanhempiaan”

  
”Mistä sinä hänet muka tunsit aiemmin?” Rouge kysyi, kun he lähtivät kävelemään takaisin moottoripyörilleen, ”ja kuinka voit olla varma, että he todella ovat Sonicin ystäviä? Meidän olisi pitänyt kysyä jotain, mitä vain Sonicin ystävät tietävät”. Shadow nappasi kännykkänsä ja avasi Whatsappin. Hän avasi hänen ja Sonicin keskustelut ja sitä kautta Sonicin kuvan. Hän näytti kuvaa Sonicista, joka hymyili virnistäen kameralle huoneessaan ilmoitustaulunsa edessä, ”niin? En vieläkään ymmärrä…” Shadow zoomasi kuvan ilmoitustaululle, jossa oli paljon kuvia Sonicista ja hänen ystävistään. Yhteen kuvaan hän zoomasi erityisen tarkasti. Se oli kuva Sonicista noin 12-vuotiaana, seurassaan muita tyyppejä. Silloin vasta Rouge tunnisti, että kuvassa olivat Sonicin lisäksi pikkuinen Tails ja heidän äsken tapaamansa Antoine ja Sally. Kahta muuta hän ei tunnistanut, mutta oletti niiden olevan ehkä Bunnie ja Rotor, joista Sally oli maininnut.

  
”Prinsessa Sally tekisi mitä vain kansansa ja perheensä eteen”, Shadow sanoi, ”kuten myös kenraali D’Coolette. Mutta nyt meidän on vain odotettava uutisia Sonicilta ja toivottava, että Sally ja Antoine pääsevät turvallisesti Station Squarelle”

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Bunnie kantoi Rotoria vasemmassa kädessään, kun hän lensi vuorien ylitse. Hän pystyi näkemään jo edessään Uuden Mobotropoliksen valtakunnan, sen rajan, sekä Befirnin linnan. He olivat matkanneet junalla yön halki ja olivat jääneet edellisellä pysäkillä pois. He päättivät lentää vuorien ylitse hieman lähemmäs, mutta tätä lähemmäs Bunnie ei uskaltanut lentää, sillä Befirnillä oli hallussaan myös luvattoman paljon lentokoneita ja muita tarkkailuvälineitä. Niinpä he laskeutuivat metsään, josta he löysivät sopivan luolan. Se oli myös mukavasti puron lähellä, josta he pystyivät hankkimaan itselleen raikasta vettä. Bunnie veti hieman henkeä, kun Rotor alkoi kasata koneistoaan.

  
”Oletko varma, että tämä on tarpeeksi kaukana rajasta?” Rotor kysyi ja Bunnie nyökkäsi.

  
”U-uskon niin… ja jos tänne tulee jotain vartioita, niin tungetaan vaan toi kivi tohon oviaukon eteen”, Bunnie vastasi. Kun hän oli hetken levännyt, hän ryhtyi auttamaan Rotoria koneen kasaamisessa. He todella toivoivat, että Nicole oli vielä elossa ja kunnossa eikä siirtynyt Befirnin puolelle. Toisaalta taas Nicole oli rakennettu varta vasten Sallylle. Hän ei hylkäisi Sallya, vaikka mikä olisi.

  
”Noin… nyt kone on valmis”, Rotor sanoi tunnin kasaamisen jälkeen, ”alan nyt etsimään Nicolen signaaleja. Mitä jos sinä menisit hieman kurkkimaan, mitä rajalla tapahtuu?” Bunnie nyökkäsi ja lähti sitten ulos luolasta. Hän käveli hetken rauhallisessa metsässä ja hymyili itsekseen. Täällä oli niin kaunista… puro lipitti, linnut lauloivat ja kukat ja puut loistivat täydessä kasvussaan. Silloin Bunnie huomasi maassa jotain ja kumartui nostamaan sen. Se oli kultainen koru, jossa oli hieman mutaa, mutta ei se kovin vanha voinut olla. Se oli vasta tippunut metsään. Bunnie katseli hienoja koukeroita, joita koruun oli kaiverrettu ja hipaisi sen ketjua. Sitten hän naksautti korun auki ja hätkähti. Meni hetki, kun Rotor kuuli luolan suulta huudon:

  
”Rotor!” mies nosti katseensa Bunniehen.

  
”Mitä nyt? Sattuiko jotain?” Rotor kysyi.

  
”Ei, mut… millä todennäkösyydellä sä löydät metästä korun, jossa on sun kuva?” Bunnie kysyi ja ojensi korun Rotorille. Rotor tuijotti hetken aikaa korua ja kuvaa. Kuvassa tosiaan oli Bunnie, mutta hän oli huomattavasti nuorempi, melkein lapsi kuvassa. Koru ei ollut teetetty kuvaa varten, sillä kuva ei ihan kokonaan sopinut koruun. Kuva oli siis laitettu koruun jälkeenpäin.

  
”Tiedän, kenen tämä on”, Rotor sanoi ja nosti katseensa, ”se on Antoinen. Hän on ollut täällä!” Bunnie hätkähti ja nappasi korun takaisin. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä olisi onnellinen; siitä, että Antoine ja Sally olivat paenneet ja todennäköisesti onnistuneet, vai siinä, että Antoine oli pitänyt kaulassaan korua, jossa oli hänen kuvansa. Toisaalta taas totta kai he olivat paenneet, sillä heistä oli tehty etsintäkuulutus. Mutta Bunnie oli onnellinen siitä, että he olivat kulkeneet samoja reittejä.

  
”Mistä sä tiiät, että tää on Antoinen?” Bunnie kysyi.

  
”Siitä on vuosia, kun hän kadotti tuon korun tehtävällä. Meidän piti palata noutamaan se Robotropoliksesta. Olin siitä uskomattoman vihainen”, Rotor naurahti, ”tosin silloin kyllä korussa oli kuva hänen äidistään, ei sinusta. Hän on näemmä muuttanut sen vuosien varrella”

  
”Tää kuva on leikattu siitä meijän yhteiskuvasta…” Bunnie sanoi hiljaa. Pieni puna nousi hänen poskilleen, samoin hymy. _Voi Antoine_…

  
”Tämä on nyt ihan arvailua, Bunnie. Jos Sally ja Antoine ovat ottaneet Nicolen mukaansa, me olemme tulleet turhaan”, Rotor sanoi, ”mutta jos eivät, meillä on vielä mahdollisuus löytää Nicole. Ja Nicolen kautta löydämme myös Sallyn”

  
”Mistä sä tiiät?” Bunnie kysyi, naksautti korun kiinni ja laittoi sen kaulaansa.

  
”Nicoleen on asennettu toiminto, että hän pystyy paikantamaan Sallyn mistä vain”, Rotor sanoi, ”pelkään tosin, että Befirn saattaa käyttää sitä. En kuitenkaan usko, että Nicole vapaaehtoisesti kertoisi Sallyn sijainnin. Toivotaan vain, ettei Nicolea ole helppo ohjelmoida näyttämään salaisia tietoja”

  
”Niin… mä todella toivon, että tää onnistuu”, Bunnie sanoi, ”koska jos Nicole ei oo Antoinen ja Sallyn mukana, niil on tosi vaikeaa. Nicolen ansiosta ne varmaan ois jo turvassa…”


	4. Luku 4

Antoine ja Sally heräsivät laivan kannelta. He olivat löytäneet suojaisan paikan eräiden tynnyrien takana uskoen, ettei kukaan tulisi sinne - ja koska he olivat selvinneet yön, näytti tosissaan siltä, ettei kukaan ollut tullut tarkastamaan tynnyreitä. Aamulla he heräsivät aurinkoon, joka paistoi suoraan laivan kannelle. Sally nousi istumaan ja töni Antoinenkin hereille. Hän nousi seisomaan ja katsoi, miten horisontissa näkyi suurkaupunki.

  
”Station Square!” hän sanoi innoissaan ja vilkaisi hymyillen Antoinea, joka oli myöskin alkanut heräilemään, ”enää tunti tai pari, niin olemme perillä!” Antoine nousi myöskin seisomaan ja katseli suurkaupunkia haukotellen, ”pian näemme Sonicin…”

  
”Hänen etsimisensä tosin lienee ongelma… Station Square on suurkaupunki siinä, missä Westopoliskin”, Antoine sanoi, mutta koska hän ei halunnut pilata Sallyn iloista tunnelmaa, hän lisäsi; ”mutta kuinka hankalaa voi olla yhden sinisen siilin löytäminen?” he molemmat naurahtivat.

  
”Ymmärsin Rougen puheista, että Sonic lienee aika tunnettu Station Squarella. Joten jos kyselemme vastaantulijoilta hänestä, saamme varmasti vastauksia”, Sally sanoi. He kävivät istumaan laivan kannelle ja alkoivat syödä viimeisiä eväsleipiään. Ruokaa oli riittänyt yllättävän hyvin matkalle. Tosin he olivat varastaneet lähes kaikista juna-aseman lokeroista kaiken välipalan, mitä oli löytynyt.

  
”_Dîtes-moi_, Sally”, Antoine sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”oletko edelleen ihastunut Soniciin? Tai uskotko, että teistä voisi vielä tulla pari näiden vuosien jälkeen?” Sally oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja katseli eväsleipäänsä.

  
”No… e-en oikein tiedä, Antoine. Kerron sinulle salaisuuden, jos vastaat minun yhteen kysymykseeni”, hän ehdotti ja Antoine nyökkäsi, ”oletko sinä… edelleen ihastunut minuun?” ja Sallyn yllätykseksi, Antoine vain purskahti nauruun, kuin se olisi ollut hauskakin vitsi.

  
”Voi _princesse_… olethan sinä toki todella kaunis ja fiksu tyttö, mutta… en”, Antoine vastasi ja huokaisi hieman lumoutuneena, ”minun prinsessani on kadonnut jonnekin… tajusin rakkauteni häneen liian myöhään”

  
”Sinä puhut Bunniesta”, Sally sanoi hymyillen ja Antoine säpsähti, ”hei, se oli ihan ilmiselvää! Sinulla oli ensinnäkin kuva hänestä korussasi. Lisäksi näet hänestä unta öisin. Viime yönäkin sinä vain kutsuit häntä, niin unelmoiden”, Sally nauroi ja Antoine hieroi niskaansa nolostuneena.

  
”O-olenko… ihan toivoton asian suhteen?” Antoine kysyi hieman punastuneena.

  
”En usko… Bunnie kun näkee, minkälainen rohkea soturi sinusta on kasvanut, hän ei voi vastustaa sinua”, Sally lupasi virnistäen. Antoine hymyili hieman ja nojasi laivan reunaa vasten. Hän oli aina ollut ihastunut Sallyyn ja selitti aina ihastuksestaan Bunnielle, pyytäen tältä neuvoja, miten voisi saada Sallyn tuntemaan samoin. Mutta samalla, kun Antoine vietti sadat illat Bunnien luona keskustellen rakkaudesta, hän oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa rakastua itse neuvojaansa. Ja hän olisi varmasti kertonut rakkaudestaan, mutta pelkuri kun oli. Ehkä se juuri erotti hänen ihastustaan Sallysta. Sallylle hän pystyi kertomaan heti olevansa rakastunut, mutta Bunnielle jostain syystä ei… Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hänen rakkautensa Bunnieta kohtaan oli aitoa, ei vain ihailua vaan halua olla toisen kanssa _sillä _tavalla.

  
”Mutta niin! Se sinun salaisuutesi!” Antoine sanoi. Sally hieroi hieman ahdistuneena niskaansa ja katseli ympärilleen.

  
”En ole sitten kertonut tätä kenellekään”, hän varoitti, ”mutta… ta-taidan olla… taidan olla hieman… tai siis… sinähän tykkäät tytöistä, etkö niin? Et… po-pojista?”

  
”En voisi sanoa, ettenkö olisi joskus ihaillut miehiä”, Antoine paljasti.

  
”Eli olet biseksuaali?”

  
”Jos haluat lokeroida minut niin”

  
”No siinä tapauksessa voin sanoa, että minäkin olen!” Sally sanoi ja hymyili. Antoine yhtyi tähän hymyyn. Hän ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan yllättynyt, ”tai siis… joo, seurustelin Sonicin kanssa ja koin vetoa häneen, mutta nyt vanhempana… ihan kuin tuntisin enemmän vetoa… ty-tyttöihin”

  
”_Je le savais_”, Antoine sanoi hymyillen, ”et ikinä edes vilkaissut minua sillä tavalla, joten sinun täytyi olla lesbo. Olenhan sentään _très bel homme_”. He molemmat naurahtivat, ”mutta… tiesin sen kyllä, Sally. Tiesin, että sinä pitäisit muistakin, kuin pojista. Eikä siinä ole mitään pahaa”

  
”Kuule, Ant…” Sally sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän katseli merelle ja antoi aamutuulen heiluttaa hänen lyhyitä, vastaleikattuja hiuksiaan, ”en ole koskaan ollut näin vapaa. Kiitos tästä matkasta”

  
”Älähän nyt… kun pääsemme Station Squarelle, se matka vastaa alkaa, _ma princesse_”

* * *

Päivä oli jo puolessa, kun Rotor yhtäkkiä huomasi koneensa avulla outoa signaalia. Se tosiaan oli hyvin erikoinen ja hän tunnisti sen miltei heti.

  
”Tuo on Nicolen signaali!” hän sanoi ja osoitti pientä poikkeavaa käyrää, ”joku on siis kytkenyt Nicolen päälle… Bunnie, työntäisitkö oviaukon eteen sen kiven?”

  
”Joo”, Bunnie juoksi oviaukon luokse ja työnsi siihen suuren kiven helposti robottikädellään. Luolaan tuli pimeää, mutta onneksi laitteessa vilkkui erinäisiä valoja.

  
”Kun kappaamme signaalin, se huomataan kyllä. Nyt vaan toivotaan, että Nicole on puolellamme”, Rotor sanoi ja kappaasi signaalin. Bunnie katseli, miten Rotorin tietokoneen näytöllä luki _Signaalia ladataan_.

  
”Voiko ne jäljittää meidät, jos ne tajuu, et me kaapattiin signaali?” Bunnie kysyi, mutta Rotor pudisti päätään.

  
”Eivät… koska me emme tällä hetkellä itse lähetä signaaleja, mutta koneemme vastaanottaa niitä”, hän vastasi. Silloin yhtäkkiä kone loi heidän eteensä hologrammin ja pian heidän edessään seisoi joku tyttö, mustissa nahkavaatteissa. Hän katseli pitkään Bunnieta ja Rotoria, ennen kuin kysyi:

  
”Bunnie? Rotor? Tekö kaappasitte signaalini?”

  
”NICOLE?!” Bunnie ja Rotor hätkähtivät yhteen ääneen.

  
”Sinulla on keho?” Rotor kysyi ihmeissään ja laski läppärinsä alas, kävellen Nicolen eteen ja yrittäen koskettaa häntä.

  
”Minua kehitettiin. Se on pitkä tarina, jonka kerron myöhemmin… missä Sally on?” Nicole kysyi, ”puhukaa nopeasti, minulla ei ole paljon aikaa, ellette siirrä minua uuteen koneeseen ja katkaise sidettäni Befirnin tietokoneeseen”

  
”Sen me teemme nyt. Befirn kyllä tajuaa pian, että olet poissa”, Rotor sanoi ja nappasi taas läppärinsä. Hän otti pienen rannetietokoneen pussistaan ja kytki sen läppärin yhteyteen johdolla. Bunnie päätti sillä aikaa kysyä lisää Nicolelta.

  
”Me ei tiedetä, missä Sally tai Antoine on. Mut me yritetään löytää ne”, Bunnie sanoi, ”onko sulla mitään tietoa, mitä täällä on tapahtunu?”

  
”Voi, vaikka mitä…” Nicole sanoi surkeana, ”Sallyn suku syrjäytettiin vallasta ja Befirn nousi valtaan. Hän myrkytti kuningas Maximilliamin ja väitti sen olevan Sallyn syytä. Hän siirsi Dulcyn kellaripuutarhaan ja-”

  
”Dulcy!” Bunnie hätkähti, ”meidän täytyy pelastaa Dulcy! Me ei voida jättää sitä tänne”

  
”Dulcylle on tehty kamalia asioita… Ja Sally meinattiin hirttää, mutta onneksi Antoine pelasti hänet ja he pakenivat valtakunnasta. Kuulin uutisia, että heistä olisi nähty jälkiä Empire Cityn lähistöllä, mutta toistaiseksi heitä ei ole saatu kiinni”, Nicole sanoi, ”kuningas uskoo, että he ovat matkalla Westopolikseen laivalle, jotta he pääsisivät pois täältä. Vaikka Befirn ei hallitse Westopolista, he tekevät tiivistä yhteistyötä”

  
”Älä sä huoli, Nicole. Sä kyllä tietäisit, jos Sally ois pulassa”, Bunnie sanoi, ”mikset sä oo kattonu, missä Sally menee? Sullahan on automaattinen paikannin”

  
”En voi… jos edes yhtään vilkaisen hänen kulkureittiään, hänen sijaintinsa selviää Befirnille… Hän todennäköisesti tietää nytkin, missä olen”, Nicole sanoi, ”siksi Rotor, ole kiltti ja pidä kiirettä. Ei aikaakaan, niin he ovat täällä”

  
”Menee vain pari minuuttia. Sen jälkeen olet vapaa Befirnin kahleista”, Rotor lupasi ja alkoi samalla pakata jo tavaroitaan.

  
”Mutta ei me voida lähtee, ennen kuin me ollaan pelastettu Dulcy!” Bunnie sanoi hädissään, ”Rotor, heti, kun oot saanu Nicolen liitettyä rannetietsikkaan, lähe kävelee vuorille. Mä ja Nicole mennään linnaan ja pelastetaan Dulcy”

  
”Ei, Bunnie! Se on liian vaarallista, saatat jäädä kiinni!” Rotor hätkähti ja kosketti Bunnien olkapäätä.

  
”Ei, kun nyt oikeesti, Rotor. Sä menet vuorille ja valmistaudut lähtöön. Jos me saadaan Dulcy sieltä ja se on ihan okei, se voi ehkä lennättää meidät Sallyn luokse. Mä en nimittäin jaksa kantaa sua koko matkaa, mutta Dulcy jaksaa”

  
”Paitsi jos Dulcy on huonossa kunnossa”, Nicole sanoi, ”mutta silloinkin hän varmasti pystyisi siihen. Dulcy tekisi mitä vain, jotta saisi meidät kaikki vapaaksi"

  
”Just niin. Rotor, mulla on Nicole. Nicole tuntee linnan, kyllä me pärjätään”, Bunnie sanoi, ”nyt sä vaan meet ja valmistaudut lähtöön. Ei aikaakaan, kun me nähään taas”. Kun lataus oli valmis, Nicolen sävy muuttui hieman. Hän hehkui aiemmin punaisena, mutta nyt hän oli taas vaaleansininen. Hän vaihtoi hologrammivaatteensa lilaan, paljon mukavampaan mekkoon ja hymyili Bunnielle.

  
”Rotor, otan yhteyden tietokoneeseesi ja jos jotain pahaa tapahtuu, pystyt ottamaan sillä yhteyttä meihin ja päinvastoin”, Nicole sanoi ja katosi. Bunnie laittoi rannetietokoneen kiinni ranteeseensa ja vilkaisi Rotoria.

  
”Nähään kohta… oo varovainen”, Bunnie lähti lentämään kohti linnaa, mutta päätti juosta loppumatkan. Rotor huokaisi, pakkasi nopeasti tavaransa ja lähti juoksemaan vuorille.

* * *

Antoine ja Sally kävelivät aurinkoisella Station Squarella, joka oli täynnä ihmisiä. Sally venytteli hieman ja riisui hupparinsa. Olipa tässä kaupungissa kuuma… toisaalta taas se oli aivan meren äärellä ja aurinko loisti täyttä häkää kohti kaupunkia. Ihmisiä oli niin paljon rannoilla, mutta myös ostoksilla keskustassa.

  
”Ei jälkeäkään Sonicista, vaikka olemme kävelleet jo tunnin”, Sally sanoi, ”ja kysyneet siltä yhdeltä vinkkejä hänestä”

  
”Mutta se mieshän sanoi, että Sonic voi olla myös raunioilla ja sinne menee jokin lähijuna. Kenties me voimme käydä myös siellä”, Antoine ehdotti. Sally sitoi hupparin lantiolleen ja laittoi käden otsalleen, suojaten silmiään auringonpaisteelta.

  
”Vesi maistuisi kyllä… kurkkuani kuivaa tämä auringonpaiste…” hän sanoi. Silloin Sally huomasi erään tytön istumassa penkillä ja lukemassa lehteä. Hänellä oli vesipullo ja ostoskasseja vieressään. Yleensä tuntemattomalta ei saisi kysyä vettä, mutta tuskin tuo teini-ikäinen tyttö oli myrkyttänyt veden. Sally käveli Antoinen kanssa tytön luokse ja kysyi: ”hei, anteeksi! Saisimmeko hörpyn pullostasi? Meillä on ollut kauhean rankka päivä”. Tyttö nosti katseensa ja hätkähti. Ei voinut olla… oliko se todella hän? Amy laski lehtensä alas ja nousi seisomaan. Tuon tytön lyhyet hiukset... hän oli orava... hänen kanssaan kulki tämä hyvin Antoinea muistuttava henkilö. Amy tunsi, miten muistot palasivat hänen mieleensä. Osa muistoista olivat hieman kiperiä...

  
”A-anteeksi, kun kysyn, mutta… onko nimesi Sally?” tyttö kysyi. Silloin Sally tajusi, että heidän etsintäkuulutuksiaan oli saattanut tulla myös tänne. Mutta eihän kukaan voinut pidättää heitä täällä… mutta Befirnin joukot saattoivat varjostaa häntä ja saattoivat vaikka tappaa heidät molemmat. Mitä jos tämä tyttö oli mukana Befirnin juonessa? Sally vilkaisi hieman epäillen Antoinea.

  
”Me etsimme Sonic-nimistä poikaa. Tunnetko hänet ja voitko kertoa, missä hän on? Asiamme on tosi kiireellinen”, Sally yritti. Tyttö laittoi kädet puuskaan ja sanoi:

  
”En kerro, ennen kuin sinä kerrot, onko nimesi Sally”. Antoine vilkaisi Sallya ja nyökkäsi hänelle.

  
”Joo, olen Sally ja tässä on Antoine. Tunnetko siis Sonicin?” Sally kysyi. Tyttö räpytteli silmiään, kuin tutkien kaksikkoa ihmeissään.

  
”Tu-tuota… tunnen Sonicin ja tiedän, missä hän on. Olen hänen ystävänsä”, tyttö sanoi, ”nimeni on Amy Rose… tai no… te varmaan tunsitte minut nimellä Rosy the Rascal”. Antoine ja Sally säpsähtivät. Miten tämä nuori tyttö… oli Rosy? Rosyhan oli todella energinen ja aina Sonicin perässä. Miten hän voisi olla Sonicin ystävä? Vai kuvitteliko tyttö vain? Sally pudisteli päätään. Nyt piti keskittyä…

  
”Vie meidät Sonicin luokse, Amy”, hän pyysi, joten Amy keräsi ostoskassinsa ja he lähtivät kävelemään juna-asemalle. Amy ojensi vesipullonsa Sallylle sanomatta sanaakaan. Yhtäkkiä Antoine nappasi pari Amyn kassia ja sanoi hymyillen:

  
”Antakaa minun auttaa, _mademoiselle_”. Amy punastui hieman hymyillen. Antoine oli näemmä yhtä herrasmies, kuin silloin ennen. Antoinesta taas oli perin outoa, ettei Sally ollut kysynyt Amylta yhtään mitään Sonicista tai mistään muustakaan. Toisaalta Sally näytti todella hätäiseltä ja hän näemmä halusi vain nähdä Sonicin. Joten Antoine päätti olla ystävällinen ja kysellä Sallynkin puolesta, ”muistatte siis meidät?”

  
”To-totta kai muistan! Olin suuri idolinne”, Amy sanoi, ”tosin… me vähän niin kuin unohdimme jo teidät. Sonic unohti teidät myös osittain…” Sally vilkaisi Amya hieman happamana, ”mutta hän on varmasti iloinen nähdessään teidät taas”

  
”Täällä on varmasti tapahtunut paljon… ai niin! Tapasimme Westopoliksessa kaksi mobiuslaista. Heidän nimensä olivat Rouge ja Shadow”, Antoine sanoi, ”tunnetko heidät?”

  
”Tunnen! He ovat myös Sonicin hyviä ystäviä”, Amy sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Mitä enemmän Sally kuuli uutisia Sonicin _uusista _ystävistä, sitä enemmän häntä pelotti tavata Sonic. Oliko Sonic enää edes hänen ystävänsä? Halaisiko Sonic häntä, kuin parasta ystäväänsä? Entä jos Sonic ei edes auttaisi Sallya päihittämään Befirnin? Sonicilla oli kuitenkin oma elämänsä täällä – aurinkoisessa Station Squaressa, jossa hän vietti aikaa uusien ystäviensä kanssa. Sally huokaisi hieman surumielisenä. No… ainakin hänellä oli Antoine seuranaan. He saapuivat asemalle ja Amy jätti ostoksensa tavarasäilytykseen. Sitten hän meni ostamaan kolme lippua raunioille ja he hyppäsivät lähijunaan, joka vei heidät pois kaupungista. He istuivat junassa noin puoli tuntia, ennen kuin he saapuivat raunioille.

  
”Mitä raunioita täällä siis on?” Antoine kysyi heidän astuttuaan ulos junasta.

  
”Vanhan sivilisaation… mutta se on toinen tarina. Sonic voi kertoa sen joskus”, Amy sanoi, ”olemme ihan kohta Tailsin pajalla. Hänkin varmaan haluaa nähdä teidät”. Silloin vasta Amy muisti Tailsin pelot ja häntä rupesi hieman jännittämään. Mitenköhän kohtaaminen menisi?  
  


”Onko Tailskin täällä?” Antoine kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Totta kai on. Hän on ollut Sonicin kanssa aina”, Amy sanoi hymyillen. He kävelivät vanhat puuportaat ylös ja tulivat tasanteelle. He katselivat vielä yhden tasanteen ylempänä olevaa Tailsin pajaa. Silloin pajan ovi aukesi ja Sonic ja Tails kävelivät ulos pajasta, nauraen jollekin. Sally ja Antoine katsoivat ihmeissään kaksikkoa. He tosiaan olivat muuttunut… molemmat olivat kasvaneet. Sonic varsinkin näytti paljon vanhemmalta ja jotenkin… viisaammalta, ”Sonic! Tails! Teille on tuota… öh… vieraita”. Sonic siirsi katseensa alas ja hän ja Tails hätkähtivät. He kävelivät varovasti rappuset alas ja katsoivat Sallya ja Antoinea. Ennen kuin Sally kerkesi edes sanoa _moi_, Sonic juoksi jo hänen luokseen hymyillen ja halasi häntä. Sally tunsi hymyn huulillaan ja rutisti Sonicia takaisin. Tails juoksi Antoinen luokse ja halasi tätä, kuin omaa veljeään.

  
”Te ootte siinä! Mi-mitä… vastahan mä ajattelin teitä!” Sonic sanoi hymyillen. Hän vilkaisi Antoinea, joka halasi hymyillen Tailsia. Kun Antoine oli saanut kätensä irti Tailsista, Sonic vetäisi hänetkin halaukseen, ”Ant! Säkin oot siinä!”

  
”_C'est un plaisir de vous revoirv_”, Antoine sanoi hymyillen ja halasi Sonicia takaisin, ”olet muuttunut aika paljon”

  
”Niin ootte tekin!” Sonic vain katseli hymyillen ystäviään. Hymy kuitenkin hyytyi, kun hän näki matkalaisten likaiset ja repeytyneet vaatteet. Heidän kasvonsa ja hiuksensakin olivat aivan likaiset ja pölyiset, ”teillä on varmaan aika pitkä tarina kerrottavana”

  
”Voi kuule… saat luvan käyttää koko iltasi sen tarinan kuulemiseen”, Sally sanoi ja hymyili hieman, ”mutta nyt haluaisimme hieman uusia vaatteita ja vaikka lämpimän kylvyn”

  
”Voitte yöpyä minun luonani”, Amy sanoi hymyillen, ”palataan kaupunkiin, niin minä etsin teille uusia vaatteita, sekä ruokaa. Saatte myös kylpeä luonani ja levätä kunnolla”

  
”Me tulemme myös!” Tails sanoi hymyillen, ”haluan kuulla, minkälaiseen seikkailuun olette joutuneet!”

* * *

Illalla Nicole oli auttanut Bunnien sisälle linnaan. Ulkona satoi rajusti, kun he kävelivät alemmas kohti kellaria. Bunnie oli vaihtanut päälleen palvelijattaren mekon ja essun ettei hän kauheasti erottuisi joukosta. Hän seurasi Nicolen ohjeiden mukaisesti alas kellariin, jossa avautui ihmeellinen puutarha. Ei kauneudellaan ihmeellinen, vaan… erikoisuudeltaan. Kasveja oli kymmeniä ja ne olivat jättimäisiä. Normaalinkokoiset ruusupuskat olivat nyt useita metrejä pitkiä ja leveitä.

  
”Mitä tääl on tapahtunu?” Bunnie kuiskasi ihmeissään Nicolelle.

  
”Befirn käyttää Dulcyn verta lannoitteena. Sen ansiosta kasvit ovat kasvaneet noin jättimäisiksi. Hän etsii erikoisia kasveja ja yrittää keksiä erilaisia juomia niiden avulla”, Nicole vastasi rannelaitteesta, ”hän yrittää kehitellä kuolemattomuutta, mutta myös uusia aseita vihollisia vastaan, kuten kiduttavia kaasuja”. Bunnie nielaisi ja käveli varovasti puutarhan läpi, tuijottaen aina välillä kukkia ympärillään. Silloin hän näki edessään Dulcyn, joka oli kiinnitetty kahleilla puutarhan perälle. Bunnie juoksi Dulcyn luo ja silitti tämän kuonoa.

  
”Dulcy? Bunnie tässä… ootko sä kunnossa?” Bunnie kuiskasi. Dulcy availi silmiään ja hätkähti ihmeissään.

  
”Bu-Bunnie? Sinäkö se tosiaan siinä?” hän kysyi.

  
”Mä tässä… mä tulin hakemaan sut pois täältä. Nicole on tässä mun rannetietsikassa ja Rotor odottaa meitä vuorilla”, Bunnie kuiskasi, ”pystytkö sä lentää?” Dulcy nosti varovasti päätään ja vilkaisi kahleita jaloissaan.

  
”E-en… tarvitsen energiaa. Mutta tiedän, mistä sitä saa”, hän sanoi ja osoitti kuonollaan paria kasvia, ”irrota tuon kasvin kukka, sen sisällä on piikki. Ole kuitenkin varovainen. Kun piikin iskee verisuoneen, se alkaa pumpata energiaa. Sen kesto on noin vuorokausi”

  
”Siinä ajassa me keretään löytää Sally. Nicole, paikanna sä Sally, mä hoidan Dulcyn kuntoon”, Bunnie kuiskasi ja käveli kukan luokse, napaten sen irti. Hän iski piikin varovasti Dulcyn käteen. Dulcy vingahti pienesti kivusta, mutta lopulta energia alkoi virrata hänen suonissaan. Dulcy alkoi olla taas kunnossa…

  
”Irrota kahleeni. Sen jälkeen tuhoan tämän paikan ja mennään”, Dulcy sanoi. Bunnie meni tuhoamaan kahleita kätensä avulla, repien ne auki, ”jos nämä ylikasvaneet kukat jäävät tänne, Befirn voi käyttää niitä mihin tahansa. Tuhoan samalla myös verinäytteeni”. Kun Dulcy oli saatu irti, he juoksivat rappusille. Ennen kuin he astuivat ulos kellarin ovesta, Dulcy syöksi kellarin täyteen tulta. Jokainen kasvi paloi, samoin kaikki pullot täynnä Dulcyn verta kaatuivat alas pöydältä ja valuivat maahan käyttökelvottomina.

  
”Wow… siistii, Dulcy”, Bunnie sanoi hymyillen ja he lähtivät yläkertaan. Samaan aikaan Rotor odotti hermostuneena vuorilla. Hän oli mennyt piiloon erään puun alle, kun oli alkanut satamaan. Hän oli odottanut jo hyvän tovin ja kello oli kohta melkein kymmenen! Rotor alkoi jo pelätä pahinta ja meinasi jo kaivaa läppärinsä laukustaan, jotta voisi laittaa viestiä Nicolelle, mutta silloin hän huomasi, miten vuoria kohti lähestyi jokin lentävä… Se oli Dulcy! Rotor hymyili ja juoksi kielekkeen reunalle, heiluttaen käsiään, ”Rotor on tuolla!” Bunnie huusi Dulcylle ja he laskeutuivat vuoren rinteelle, ”Rotor, kiipee Dulcyn selkään, mä lennän teidän kanssa. Nicolen mukaan Sally on täl hetkel Station Squarella”

  
”Sinne on pitkä matka, mutta kyllä me pystymme siihen. Olemme perillä huomisiltana”, Dulcy lupasi. Rotor kiipesi tavaroidensa kanssa Dulcyn selkään ja he lähtivät lentämään sateessa kohti Station Squarea. He päättivät kovan sateen ja ukkosen vuoksi lopulta lentää pilvien yläpuolelle, jossa näkyi upea tähtitaivas. Bunnie katseli hymyillen ympärilleen. Sally ja Antoine olivat siis Station Squarella turvassa… Bunnie hymyili hieman ja vilkaisi korua kaulassaan. Hän hipaisi sen kultaista, koristeltua päällistä. Dulcy vilkaisi hymyillen Bunnieta, ”mukava nähdä teidät kaksi taas… viime kerrasta todella on aikaa… Enkä ole Bunnienkaan nähnyt hymyilevän tuolla tavalla ennen”. Bunnie vilkaisi hymyillen Dulcya ja sanoi:

  
”Niin… musta tuntuu, että kaikki asiat alkaa viimein loksahtaa paikoilleen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiippa! Ens viikon sunnuntaina ei tosissaan tule uutta lukua, koska olen Traconissa ja meikäläisen juna on kotiseuduilla vasta illalla, enkä usko, että enää siihen aikaan alan päivittelemään ficciä (plus en ota läppäriä mukaan tapahtumaan, joten en pääse päivittämään uutta lukua edes hotellihuoneesta aamulla). Joten seuraava luku tulee joskus ensi viikolla joku arkipäivä. Toivottavasti mahdollisimman moni teistä olis tulossa Traconiin :) jos ootte, niin siellä nähään!
> 
> UPDATE!  
Tosiaan läppärini wordissa tapahtui nyt joku pikkuinen ongelma. Ei huolta, ficci on edelleen tallessa koneella, mutta tämän ongelman ratkasemiseen voi mennä jokin aika. Todennäköisesti siis uusi luku tulee vasta ensi viikolla. Pyrin laittamaan ensi viikolla jopa kaksi uutta lukua, mutta katsotaan tosiaan, mitä word on tästä mieltä. Koittakaa kestää :)


	5. Luku 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heii! Kuten huomaatte, word alkoi taas toimia ja tästä lähtien lukuja tulee tosiaan joka sunnuntai. Kiitos siitä, että ootte jaksanut oottaa. Nyt toivotaan ettei word rupee taas sooloilemaan hetkeen. Nyt olen kuitenkin varmuuskopioinut ficin, eli ei oikeastaan mitään hätää. Nauttikaa!

Sallysta tuntui niin mukavalta tuntea taas pehmeät, lämpimät ja puhtaat vaatteet päällään. Hän kuivasi hiuksiaan ja katsoi Station Squarea, joka alkoi pikkuhiljaa nukahtaa auringon laskiessa. Amy istui Antoinen vieressä sohvalla ja pesi tämän ohimossa olevaa haavaa.

  
”Haava on varmaan tullut siitä, kun juoksimme metsässä. Otsani osui aika pahasti erilaisiin oksiin”, Antoine vastasi ja vilkaisi Sallya, joka vain tuijotteli kaupunkia.

  
”Se olikin kuivunut haava… mutta tosi ikävä sellainen…” Amy sanoi ja sitoi Antoinen pään, ”noin… kyllä se siitä vielä paranee”

  
”_Merci mademoiselle_”, Antoine sanoi hymyillen. Tails toi teetarjottimen olohuoneen pöydälle ja istui nojatuoliin, innokkaana kuulemaan, minkälaisen seikkailun Sally ja Antoine olivat käyneet läpi. Sonic nojasi seinään ja katseli Sallya, pohtien ja miettien. He molemmat olivat ajatuksissaan, mutta kumpikaan ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Oli tapahtunut niin paljon ja oli niin paljon kysyttävää ja selviteltävää, mutta... toistaiseksi ainakin he pysyivät vaiti.

  
”Me kaikki varmaan haluamme kuulla, mitä teille on käynyt”, Sonic sanoi. Sally heräsi ajatuksistaan ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

  
”Niin… asiat… eivät ole menneet aivan odottamallamme tavalla”, Sally myönsi ja kävi istumaan sohvalle. Hän huokaisi ja vilkaisi muita, ”aluksi kaikki meni hyvin. Isä oli hyvä kuningas ja kansalla meni hyvin. Antoine kävi loppuun koulutuksensa ja alta aikayksikön hänestä tuli valtakuntamme kenraali ja armeijan johtaja… Kaikki olivat niin onnellisia”

  
”Mutta sitten Befirn tuli”, Antoine jatkoi, ”aluksi hän oli kuninkaan neuvonantaja, mutta yllättäen kuningas sairastui pahasti – tuntemattomaan tautiin. Sallysta yritettiin saada uusi kuningatar, mutta Befirn ei pitänyt häntä hyvänä vaihtoehtona” Amy, Tails ja Sonic käänsivät katseensa välillä Antoineen ja välillä Sallyyn, kuunnellen tarinaa kiinnostuneena.

  
”Befirnin mukaan olin liian nuori kuningattareksi ja että meidän pitäisi etsiä isoveljeni prinssi Elias. Mutta… Elias katosi jo aikoja sitten! Sinä päivänä, kun Robotnik hyökkäsi ja muutti Mobotropoliksen Robotropolikseksi”, Sally kertoi, ”joten Befirn kruunattiin väliaikaiseksi kuninkaaksi, jotta hän voisi keskittää sotajoukot ja resurssit Eliaksen etsimiseen. Mutta oli aivan ilmiselvää, että häntä ei kiinnostanut Eliaksen kohtalo pätkän vertaa! Hän vain sai lisäaikaa kääntää kansan minua vastaan ja viimeinen tikki oli se, kun…” Sally ei saanut enää sanoja suustaan. Hän käänsi päänsä pois, suru loistaen hänen silmistään. Hän yritti pitää sisällään tunteitaan, ennen kaikkea niistä johtuvia kyyneleitä.

  
”Befirn myrkytti kuninkaan”, Antoine sanoi hiljaa. Hän nosti katseensa Sallyyn, ”minä olin hänen luonaan viimeisinä hetkinään”. Silloin Sally nosti katseensa ihmeissään. Antoine ei ollut kertonut tästä. Sally luuli koko ajan, että hänen isänsä oli kuollut yksin, ilman kenenkään seuraa, ”hän pyysi minua suojelemaan Sallya loppuun asti. Hän kertoi minulle kaiken isästäni ja siitä, miten paljon isäni rakasti minua… Ja kuinka hyvä kenraali isäni oli ollut. Hän sanoi pyytävänsä paljon, mutta hän käski suojella Sallya henkeni uhalla. _À mort…_”

  
”A-Antoine… mikset koskaan kertonut minulle?” Sally kysyi surullisena, ”isä kyllä tiesi, että osaan pitää huolta itsestäni”

  
”Hän kielsi minua…” Antoine sanoi hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi Sallya kulmiensa alta ja käänsi katseensa teetarjottimeen. Hän huokaisi syvään ja otti teekupin käteensä, ”sitten Befirn keksikin, että Sally oli tappanut kuninkaan. Se suututti kaikkia… Befirn tiesi ottavansa riskin. Mutta se riski hänen kannaltaan oli onnistunut, sillä Sally päätettiin hirttää”

  
”Ja sitten Antoine teki, mitä isäni pyysi”, Sally sanoi ja hymyili hieman kojootille, ”hän pelasti minut mestauslavalta ja taistelimme tiemme ulos linnasta. Juoksimme metsään ja päädyimme juna-asemalle, jossa vaihdoimme vaatteet ja hyppäsimme junaan, joka vei Westopolikseen. Rajalla jouduimme piiloutumaan ilmastointikanavaan, mutta saavuimme lopulta Westopolikseen”

  
”_C'était fermé_…” Antoine mutisi ja kosketti varovasti ohimoaan.

  
”Westopolis oli suuri kaupunki, joten satamaan oli matkaa. Poikkesimme pubiin, jossa törmäsimme kahteen GUNin agenttiin. He halusivat pidättää meidät, mutta kun mainitsimme nimesi, Sonic, he päästivät meidät pois”, Sally jatkoi. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi kysyä, Sonic vastasi:

  
”Shadow ja Rouge vai? Kerrankin heistä on hyötyä”. Hän naurahti.

  
”He siis todella ovat ystäviäsi!” Antoine sanoi yllättyneenä, ”joka tapauksessa he auttoivat meidät satamaan ja pyysivät ilmoittamaan heille, kun pääsemme turvallisesti Station Squarelle”. Silloin Tails hyppäsi ylös ja meni hakemaan läppärinsä toisesta huoneesta. Hän istuutui takaisin nojatuoliin ja alkoi näppäillä viestiä.

  
”Ilmoitan Rougelle pikimmiten, että olette turvassa”, hän sanoi, mutta Sonic kuitenkin nappasi Tailsin kädestä kiinni ja sanoi:

  
”Tee se suljetussa verkossa… minusta tuntuu, ettei Ant ja Sally ole ihan vielä selvillä vesillä”

  
”Olet oikeassa… vaikka olemme nyt laillisesti täällä, Befirn on voinut lähettää kätyreitään mihin tahansa”, Sally vastasi, ”ja he voivat tappaa meidät, jos löytävät…” Sonic istuutui Sallyn viereen ja silitti tämän selkää, sanoen:

  
”Onneksi olette nyt molemmat turvassa. Mutta mitä te nyt? Te jätitte koko elämänne taakse”. Sally vilkaisi Sonicia, eikä voinut olla huomaamatta Amyn kateellista katsetta tämän vieressä. Sally tajusi heti, kuka Amy oli ja hänen teki pikkuisen hymyillä. Pikkuinen Rosy ei näemmä ollut muuttunut yhtään.

  
”Minä palaan Mobotropolikseen parin päivän levon jälkeen”, Sally vastasi ja kaikki kauhistuivat, ”Dulcy ja Nicole ovat edelleen siellä. En lepää, ennen kuin he ovat turvallisesti kotona”

  
”Sitten minä lähden mukaan!” Antoine sanoi itsevarmasti ja nousi ylös, ”_j'ai fait une promesse_”

  
”Et voi, Antoine. Vaikka Befirn vihaa minua, hän vihaa sinua varmasti sata kertaa enemmän”, Sally sanoi ja laski teekupin pöydälle, ”Befirn luotti sinuun, kuin kuka tahansa kuningas luottaisi kenraaliinsa ja sinä petit hänet. Olit yksi hänen läheisimpiä kollegoitaan ja uskoutui sinulle aina tehdessään tärkeitä päätöksiä. Hän haluaa ehdottomasti sinun pääsi vadille”

  
”_Je m'en fiche_! Lupasin isällenne ja minä pidän lupaukseni!” Antoine uhkasi. Sally kohotti kulmiaan hieman vihaisena kuullessaan, miten Antoine teititteli häntä. Sally oli monta kertaa kieltänyt Antoinea teitittelemästä. Amy meni riitelevän parin väliin ja sanoi:

  
”Rauhoittukaa nyt… oli päätöksenne mikä tahansa, ette voi lähteä huomenna ettekä välttämättä edes ylihuomenna. Tärkeintä on, että saatte kunnon yöunet, jotka te todella olette ansainneet”

  
”Amy on oikeessa. Jos te alatte heti suunnittelemaan matkaa takaisin, ette kerkeä kunnolla rentoutua. Uskon, että on todella vaikeaa jättää Dulcy ja Nicole sinne tietämättä, mitä heille kuuluu… mutta nyt Amy laittaa teille vuoteet valmiiksi ja menette lepäämään”, Sonic vastasi. Amy hymyili tälle ja meni vierashuoneeseen laittamaan petejä valmiiksi. Sonic huomasi Tailsin olevan todella puhelias. Vielä tämänkin keskustelun jälkeen hän jatkoi vain jutustelua Sallyn ja Antoinen kanssa. Sonic käveli Amyn luokse vierashuoneeseen ja kysyi: ”voinko auttaa?"

  
”Ei tarvitse… pärjään kyllä yksinkin”, Amy sanoi hymyillen ja laittoi lakanan paikoilleen, ”mutta… onko sinustakin outoa, että Tails on noin puhelias Sallyn ja Antoinen kanssa?”

  
”Ai sinäkin huomasit sen?” Sonic kysyi ja istui vierashuoneen sohvalle, ”toisaalta taas… Tails oli aina todella tärkeä Sallylle ja päinvastoin. Sally oli kuin Tailsin isosisko”

  
”Siltä se vähän vaikuttikin…” Amy sanoi hiljaa ja laittoi lakanoita paikoilleen, ”mutta… huomenna voitte puhua kunnolla. Tai siis… voit puhua huomenna Tailsin kanssa enemmän. Juuri nyt siinä ei oikeastaan ole järkeä. Hän on varmaan kovin väsynyt kaikesta tästä ja niin olet sinäkin”. Sonic nousi ylös ja käveli ikkunan eteen, sanoen:

  
”Me kaikki olemme…”

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Sonic tuli käymään Amyn luona katsomaan, miten matkalaiset olivat nukkuneet. Hän koputti oveen ja iloinen, sekä huomattavasti pirteämpi Sally avasi oven. Puna oli palannut hänen poskilleen ja hän vaikutti jotenkin... raikkaamalta. Ehkä osittain aamusuihkun takia, mutta Sallyn olemus oli muutenkin paljon elävämpi. Eilen hän oli vaikuttanut melkein kuolleelta.

  
”Hei!” Sally sanoi hymyillen ja Sonic tervehti takaisin, halaten häntä hellästi. Juuri nyt halaukset olivat juuri sitä, mitä Antoine ja Sally kaipasivat. He olivat olleet vieraassa valtakunnassa ilman ystäviä, joten he tykkäsivät halata paljon ja tuntea ystävän lämpimän kosketuksen. Sally ei edes muista, milloin viimeksi hän oli saanut halauksen.

  
”Mmh… täällähän tuoksuu tosi hyvälle”, Sonic sanoi astuessaan sisälle asuntoon. He kävelivät keittiöön, jossa Antoine opasti Amya munakkaan kanssa. Sonic naurahti ja sanoin: ”Ant ei ainakaan ole menettäny rakkauttaan ruoanlaittoon”

  
”_Bien sûr que non_! Nyt, kun viimein voin tehdä ruokaa itse, aion opettaa Amylle kaiken, mitä tiedän”, Antoine vastasi hymyillen. Amy kääntyi katsomaan hymyillen Sonicia, suoristaen pinkkiä essuaan, jonka keskellä oli punainen sydän.

  
”Antoine on tosi hyvä kokki… en olisi uskonut hänestä. Hän on jopa parempi kuin minä”, Amy naurahti. Kun Antoine ja Amy jäivät keittiöön, Sonic ja Sally siirtyivät olohuoneeseen juttelemaan.

  
”Missä Tails on?” Sally kysyi, kun huomasi Sonicin tulleen yksin.

  
”Hän päätti jäädä pajalle. Tailsilla on aika paljon tekemistä uuden lentokoneen kanssa… mutta voimme käydä moikkaamassa häntä tänään, jos tahdot. Tails varmaan haluaa näyttää teille uusimmat keksintönsä ja koneensa”, Sonic vastasi. Sally nyökkäsi hiljaa ja pyöritteli pientä sormusta kädessään. Se oli kuninkaallinen sormus. Ihme, että Sallylla vielä oli se. Tosin… tuo sormus oli arvoton Uudessa Mobotropoliksessa, ”emme anna sinun palata Mobotropolikseen ja tiedät sen…”

  
”Tiedän… mutta… minulla on vielä eräs toivonkipinä”, Sally vastasi ja nosti katseensa Soniciin, ”saatan tietää, missä isoveljeni on. Tai ainakin minulla on aavistus”. Sonic nosti yllättyneenä kulmiaan. Sonic muisti olevansa vasta ihan pieni poika tavatessaan ensimmäistä kertaa prinssi Eliaksen. Hän oli silloin vasta teini-iän alussa, mutta opetteli jo kuninkaallisia tapoja ja tulevan kuninkaan tehtäviä. Mutta kauheasti Sonic ei Eliaksesta muistanut. Hän matkusti paljon ja vietti loppujen lopuksi hyvin vähän aikaa Mobotropoliksessa. Ja kun Robotnik oli aloittanut valloituksen, Elias oli vain... _kadonnut_. Jättämättä jälkeäkään.

  
”Me autamme sinua löytämään hänet”, Sonic lupasi heti, ”sinun ei tarvitse olla enää yksin, Sally. Ei koko maailmaa vastaan. Minä autan sinua ja niin auttaa Amy ja Tailskin. Ja Antoine, kysymättä”. Sally hymyili hieman ja hieroi niskaansa, hän oli hyvin imarreltu Sonicin pyyteettömästä avusta.

  
”On mukavaa, kun on taas joku, joka välittää”, hän tunnusti, ”veljeni on kuitenkin ainoa, joka todella voi auttaa minua lyömään Befirnin. Koska jos veljeni löytyy, hän on siinä iässä, että voi ottaa kruunun vastaan. Ja hän on myös opiskellut sitä! Eliaksen piti olla alkuperäinen kruununperijä eli nyt valtuusto tai kukaan muukaan ei voi tehdä mitään. Befirnin on luovutettava kruunu Eliakselle, sillä Befirn on minun ja Antoinen tietojen mukaan edelleen vain varakuningas eikä hänestä tule täysivaltaista kuningasta, ennen kuin joku Acornin suvun perijä antaa hänelle täydet oikeudet kruunuun”

  
”Mutta sinua syytetään silti murhasta ja valtionpetoksesta…” Sonic muistutti.

  
”Sitten on vain toivottava, että veljeni armahtaa minut. Mutta tärkeintä on nyt löytää hänet ja saattaa hänet takaisin kruunulle”, Sally sanoi. Silloin Amy käveli keittiöön, söpön pikku essunsa kanssa ja sanoi:

  
”Aamupala alkaa olla valmista, käykää vain pöytään”. Pöydässä Sonic ja Sally tosiaan saivat maistaa aivan erinomaista aamupalaa. Oli hyvä saada taas kunnon ateria ja kunnon aamupala pitkän ajan jälkeen. Puna alkoi kohota takaisin molempien poskille ja heidän harmaat ja kuihtuneet turkkinsa alkoivat taas saada eloa.

  
”Antoine, sinun isäsihän oli robotisoitu, mutta me pelastimme hänet, kun valtasimme Robotropoliksen takasin. Mitä hänelle kävi?” Sonic kysyi. Antoine huokaisi ja laski haarukkansa alas, aihe oli selkeästi hänelle hyvin kipeä. Hänen iloinen ilmeensä oli hyvin nopeasti muuttunut takaisin surulliseksi.

  
”_Je ne sais pas_… en tiedä. Isäni kyllä löydettiin ja hänet merkittiin listaan, jossa hänen sanottiin olevan elossa, mutta… jostain syystä isääni ei kuitenkaan löydetty”, Antoine kertoi, ”ajat olivat sekavia. Joten… ehkä se oli vain virhe. Silloin Mobotropoliksessa oli paljon kadonneita, kuolleita ja eläviä ja osa oli kaiken lisäksi vielä robotisoitu eli ei osattu yhtään sanoa, ketkä todella olivat elossa ja ketkä eivät"

  
”En usko, että kyseessä oli virhe, Antoine. Isäsi on elossa, mutta emme tiedä vain missä”, Sally sanoi, ”jos Elias on elossa, Armand on myös. Ja me löydämme heidät molemmat ja saatamme perheemme takaisin yhteen”

  
”Ja me autamme, vai mitä, Ames?” Sonic kysyi hymyillen ja laittoi kätensä Amyn olkapäälle. Sally hymyili hieman Amyn ihastuneelle ja hieman punastuneelle reaktiolle. Hän tosissaan oli ihastunut Soniciin ja he näyttivät viihtyvän hyvin keskenään, joten… miksi ei? Sallylla oli kuitenkin paljon tärkeämpiä asioita mietittävänä, kuin joku ihastus.

  
”Joo! Me autamme, sanokaa vain, milloin tarvitsette meitä ja mihin”, Amy sanoi hymyillen.

* * *

Syömisen jälkeen poppoo päätti lähteä käymään Tailsin pajalla. He olivat juuri nousemassa ylös mäen päälle, jossa Tailsin paja sijaitsi ja tulivat suurelle tasanteelle, kun Tails lensi lentokoneensa siihen.

  
”Sonic! Hyvä, että olette siinä!” hän sanoi, hieman hengästyneenä ja hyppäsi pois koneensa kyydistä, ”näin jonkun mustan, lentävän objektin lentävän pajalleni päin. Olisin mennyt ottamaan selvää, mikä, mutta polttoaine oli melkein lopussa. Pelkään, että se on Eggmanin joku robotti”. Sally ja Antoine kääntyivät katsomaan Sonicia ihmeissään.

  
”Tuota… tästä Eggmanista emme ole kuulleetkaan”, Sally sanoi. Tails, Sonic ja Amy kääntyivät katsomaan ihmeissään kaksikkoa. Miten he eivät olleet kuulleet Eggmanista edes kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen? Hän oli ehdottomasti Mobiuksen suurin uhka tällä hetkellä - jopa pahempi, kuin Befirn.

  
”Hän on Robotnikin sukulainen… päätti aloittaa hulluuden sukulaisensa jalanjäljissä”, Amy tuhahti, ”ettekö todella ole kuullut hänestä? Hän on aiheuttanut Mobiukselle ongelman, jos toisenkin. Esimerkiksi räjäytti kerran kuun…”

  
”Siitä me kuulimme, mutta emme tienneet, että Eggman aiheutti sen. Diktatuurivaltiossa on mukava elää, kun ei tiedä, mitä ulkopuolella tapahtuu”, Sally sanoi. Sonic oli kuitenkin jo valmistautunut taistelemaan, sillä musta objekti horisontista lähestyi koko ajan tasannetta. Tails lensi lentokoneensa talliin piiloon ja palasi sitten muiden luokse. Sally kuitenkin siristi silmiään ja hätkähti, ”ei tuo ole Eggmanin robotti! Se on lohikäärme, se on… Dulcy!” hymy nousi Sallyn huulille ja hän juoksi melkein tasanteen reunalle. Hän heilutti käsiään innostuneena ja koki sydämensä pakahtuvan ilosta, kun hän näki Dulcyn selässä Rotorin ja heidän vieressänsä lentävän Bunnien. Kun nelikko laskeutui tasanteelle, he näyttivät… todella väsyneiltä. Dulcy-parka varsinkin näytti aivan tajuttoman uupuneelta. Sally juoksi heti halaamaan Dulcya, ”voi Dulcy… lennätitkö heidät kaikki Mobotropoliksesta asti?”

  
”Lennettiin koko viime yö, sugah. Mut päästiin tänne aikasemmin, kuin oli tarkotus, kiitti Dulcyn”, Bunnie vastasi. Sally katsoi Bunnieta ja meni kyyneleet silmissä halaamaan parasta ystäväänsä. Aika oli tehnyt heille molemmille niin hyvää, kuin huonoa, mutta silti he muistivat, kuinka tärkeitä he olivat toisilleen. Rotor katsoi Sonicia ja muita ihmeissään ja meni heti halaamaan heitä, yksi toisensa perään. Kun Sally oli päästänyt Bunniesta irti, hän huomasi Nicolen seisovan tämän vieressä, ”me pelastettiin Dulcy ja Nicole sieltä…” Sally veti heti Nicolen rutistukseen ja halasi häntä. Nicole oli lähes yhtä kiitollinen nähdessään taas rakkaan prinsessansa. Rotor sen sijaan kumartui Dulcyn tasolle ja silitti hänen päätään. Bunnie pohti hetken, miksei Sally ollut yllättynyt siitä, että Nicolella oli nyt muoto ja hän oli elävä, kunnes hän muisti, että Sally eli Nicolen kanssa linnassa ja oli tietoinen Nicolen päivityksestä. Silloin vasta Bunnie ja Rotor huomasivat Sonicin ja Tailsin. He ryntäsivät halaamaan molempia, "sugah-hog! Säkö siinä?" Bunnie kysyi hymyillen ja Sonic naurahti.

  
"Minä tässä, Bunnie. Ihan mahtavaa nähdä taas", Sonic hymyili.

  
”Kohta päästään lepäämään… ja sinä saat vettä ja syömistä”, Rotor lupasi Dulcylle. Bunnie siirsi katseensa muihin ja sydän hypähti hänen kurkkuunsa.

  
”Antoine…” hän sanoi, melkein kuin olisi nähnyt maailman kahdeksannen ihmeen. Samanlainen ilme oli myös Antoinen kasvoilla, kun hän sanoi:

  
”Bunnie…” he kävelivät lähemmäs toisiaan, kunnes jakoivat samanlaisen kaipaavan rutistuksen. Bunnie ei kerennyt kauheasti muita halailla, kun Rotor sanoi:

  
”Ikävää keskeyttää halailusessio, mutta Dulcy tarvitsee kipeästi ruokaa ja vettä. Mihin voimme viedä hänet?”

  
”Paikkani on turhan kaukana…” Amy sanoi huokaisten. Tails mietti hetken, katsellen alhaalla aukeavaa merimaisemaa ja sen takana olevaa Station Squarea, kunnes hän napsautti sormiaan ja sanoi:

  
”Päämajaan! Se on vielä keskeneräinen, mutta siellä on makuuhuoneet, keittiö ja kaikki!”

  
”Mikä?” Sally kysyi ihmeissään, kun he lähtivät kävelemään alas mäeltä. Dulcy otti tukea Rotorista, sillä hän oli suurin ja pystyi näin hieman edes antamaan tukea Dulcylle, joka oli muihin verrattuna todella valtava lohikäärme.

  
”Olen suunnitellut Sonicille ja meille yhteistä päämajaa, jossa voisimme asua. Se on toistaiseksi vielä prototyyppi eikä siellä vielä ole sähköjä, mutta hella toimii ja sieltä saa juoksevaa vettä. Se on ollut vähän jäissä nyt, kun tein uutta lentokonetta ja näin”, Tails selitti. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ja kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia, ”niin siis… se on veden alla”. Sonic tunsi väreet kulkevan hänen selkäänsä pitkin, vaikka hän tiedosti ihan hyvin päämajan olinpaikasta. Niinpä he kävelivät yhden vuorenrinteen luokse, josta Tails avasi sormenjäljellään oven. He kävelivät hetken aikaa pimeää käytävää pitkin, jota Bunnie valaisi robottikädestään tulevalla lampulla, kunnes he tulivat kolmen suuaukon luokse, ”tästä menee liukumäki alakerroksiin, veden alta päämajaan”

  
”Tulee ihan mieleen ne alkuperäset vapaustaistelija-ajat”, Bunnie sanoi hymyillen. Hän päätti hypätä ensimmäisenä liukumäkeen. Antoine vilkaisi Tailsia ja kysyi:

  
”Onko näitä testattu?” Tails oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja kuunteli, miten Bunnie tömähti lopulta vedenalaisen päämajan lattialle.

  
”No nyt on!” Tails hymyili ja astui itsekin putkeen. Yksi kerrallaan he liukuivat alas putkia ja tömähtivät pimeän päämajan katolle. Tails nousi seisomaan ja taputti pari kertaa käsiään, kunnes valot syttyivät, "käytän nyt varageneraattoria, mutta lupaan hoitaa tänne pysyvät valot huomiseen mennessä", Tails sanoi. Päämaja oli toki huippumoderni verrattuna alkuperäiseen puiden keskellä sijainneeseen päämajaan. Ympäri päämajaa oli paljon tietokoneita, sekä lasin sisällä olevia huippulaitteita. Esimerkiksi yhden lasin sisällä sijaitsi monta sukelluspukua ja sen vieressä oli avainnaulakko, jossa oli avaimet kaikkiin härveleihin, joita löytyi veden pohjasta. Tämän kaiken keskellä pienellä tasanteella oli suuri pöytä ja sen ääressä tuoleja, ”päämajan voi nostaa myös vedenpinnalle, mutta täällä se on poissa ihmisten katseilta ja antaa meille työrauhan”

  
”Nicole, voisin kytkeä sinut toistaiseksi päämajan tietokoneeseen. Käykö se?” Sally kysyi ja käveli tietokoneen luo.

  
”Totta kai, Sally. Saisin vapauden hieman tutkia, mitä Sonic ja muut ovat tehneet vuosien varrella”, Nicole vastasi, ”heillä on varmasti ollut aikamoisia seikkailuja”. Sonic naurahti ja vilkaisi Amya ja Tailsia. Niin… heillä oli paljon kerrottavaa. Mutta sitä ennen Tails meni esittelemään makuuhuonetilat vieraille, jonka aikana Amy ja Sally lähtivät hakemaan maan päältä hieman hedelmiä ja juotavaa. Ainakaan toistaiseksi päämajassa ei ollut minkäänlaista ruokaa, vaikka keittiö siellä sijaitsikin.

* * *

”Befirn teki virheen päästäessään minut niin helpolla”, Sally sanoi illalla heidän ruokaillessaan päämajassa. Päämajan oleskeluhuone oli todella avara ja mukava. Ihan kuin Tails olisi tiennyt, että pian siellä kokoontuisi entiset Vapaustaistelijat. Ehkä hän jotenkin aavisti, että pian historia palaisi takaisin, ”hän säästeli minua monia kuukausia, löytääkseen pienen vian minusta. Sillä Befirn tiesi, että jos minut teloitetaan syyttä, kansa kääntyy häntä vastaan”

  
”Tätä en ymmärrä, Sally”, Rotor sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”sinä olet koko kansan rakastama prinsessa. Ja me todella uskomme, ettet tappanut isääsi, mutta… miten kansalaiset voivat uskoa sen niin sinisilmäisesti?”

  
”Koska heille ei kerrottu totuutta. Mobotropolilaiset ovat aina uskoneet kuninkaan sanaa – istui valtaistuimella kuka tahansa”, Sally sanoi, ”lisäksi Befirn sai myös kansalaisten luottamuksen, kun hän otti Antoinen kenraalikseen. Näin kansa uskoi, että jos Antoine on kuninkaan puolella, niin myös heidän täytyy”

  
”_Je suis désolé pour ça_…” Antoine sanoi hieman surullisena, mutta Sally vain silitti tämän olkapäätä.

  
”Se ei ollut sinun vikasi, Antoine. Sinä toimitit minulle ruokaa ja vettä, kun meinasin kuolla. Lisäksi puhuit minulle pari viikkoa lisää elinaikaa”, Sally sanoi, ”ilman sinua, Nicolea tai Dulcya olisin kuollut…”

  
”Ja ilman Shadow’ta ja Rougea!” Amy hätkähti ja nosti katseensa, ”tehän sanoitte tavanneensa heidät. Minä menen heti kirjoittamaan heille kiitosviestin teiltä! Tails taisi unohtaa sen”. Amy nousi ylös ja katosi olohuoneesta kokoushuoneeseen tietokoneiden luokse. Sonic ei tosin halunnut enää muistella menneitä, vaan hän kysyi:

  
”Mitä aiotte tehdä nyt? Tai siis… nyt kun kaikki entiset Vapaustaistelijat ovat koolla, niin…” he olivat kaikki pitkään hiljaa ja vain katsoivat Sonicia.

  
”Tarkotatko sä siis, että meijän pitäs taas koota Vapaustaistelijat?” Bunnie kysyi, ”mut minkä vapaudesta me taistellaan?”

  
”Mobotropoliksen”, Sally sanoi yhtäkkiä ja nousi ylös, ”Mobotropoliksen ja sen kansan puolesta – aivan kuten silloin lapsena. Vaikka Befirn on muuttanut kansani kulttuuria ja elämäntapaa, hän ei tule koskaan viemään Acornin suvulta oikeutta valtaistuimeen. Ja jos emme saa kruunua laillisesti, meidän on tehtävä se väkivalloin” Antoine nielaisi, ”mutta me teimme sen jo kerran. Miksemme pystyisi siihen uudestaan?”

  
”Onko väkivalta todella tarpeellista?” Rotor kysyi ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ”tarkoitan vain, että… Sinähän puhuit veljestäsi Eliaksesta, mutta oletko koskaan todella etsinyt häntä?” Sally raapi hetken päätään ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa valtavaa Mobiuksen karttaa.

  
”Niin… en oikeastaan kunnolla. Heti, kun valtakunta oli vapautettu, Befirn nousi valtaan ja minä jouduin lukkojen taakse”, hän vastasi, ”voisiko siis olla, että Elias todella olisi jossain elossa?”

  
”En minä tiedä, mutta hän oli teini-ikäinen silloin, kun me olimme vielä lapsia”, Rotor sanoi, ”ehkä hän todella lähti jonnekin pakoon… toivoen parempaa elämää. Eikä ole kehdannut palata”

  
”Eli olisi käytännössä mahdollista, että Elias olisi elossa?” Sonic kysyi, ”koska jos niin on, silloin Befirn ei ole oikeutettu valtaistuimelle ja hänen on luovutettava se Eliakselle. Meidän pitää nyt vaan löytää hänet ja muutettava hänen mielensä paluusta"

  
”Mutta se ei tule olemaan helppoa”, Rotor huomautti ja vilkaisi Sonicia, ”me emme kukaan tiedä, missä Elias mahtaisi olla… jos hän siis on missään…” yhtäkkiä keittiöstä kuului askelia ja oleskeluhuoneeseen käveli Dulcy, joka näytti huomattavasti pirteämmältä, kuin hetki sitten. Hän oli näemmä kuullut porukan keskustelut.

  
”Mutta minä saatan tietää”, hän sanoi, ”kun prinssi lähti maanpakoon, hän jätti taakseen naisen, joka hoiti minua ja toimitti minulle ruokaa, kun en jostain syystä sitä saanut. Hänen nimensä oli Megan” Sally säpsähti, katsoen ihmeissään lohikäärmettä.

  
”Mitä tarkoitat sillä, että hän… jätti taakseen?” Sally kysyi ja käveli lähemmäs Dulcya, ”tarkoitatko, että Elias ja Megan…?” Dulcy nyökkäsi ja huokaisi pienesti.

  
”He olivat rakastuneita… Megan oli rahvas, joten se saattaa olla syy, miksei Elias koskaan kertonut rakkaudestaan”, hän sanoi, ”mutta Megan tiesi asioita Eliaksesta, joista me emme välttämättä tienneet mitään”

  
”Eli nyt sinä sanot, että ehkä Megan saattoi tietää, missä Elias tällä hetkellä on”, Rotor selvitti, ”mutta me emme voi palata Mobotropolikseen. Sanon nyt suoraan, että se vaihtoehto on pois laskuista. Viime kerralla Sally ja Antoine olivat vain hiuskarvan päässä varmasta kuolemasta, emmekä leikittele tuurillamme enää”

  
”Ei tarvitsekaan, koska Megan kertoi minulle Eliaksesta!” Dulcy hymyili ja istuin isoon nojatuoliin, ”kun Robotnik valtasi Mobotropoliksen, Elias oli kertonut Meganille lähtevänsä etsimään kaaossmaragdeja saarelta nimeltään Flicky Island. Legendojen mukaan siellä oli muitakin voimakkaita kiviä, joiden energialla Elias olisi voinut kasvattaa voimiaan ja tuhota Robotropoliksen, ennen kuin se edes syntyi”

  
”Hetki… siis Megan jäi Mobotropolikseen?” Sally kysyi, ”miksi emme sitten koskaan tavanneet häntä? Hän kuitenkin – sanojesi mukaan – oli Eliaksen rakastajatar”. Tähän Dulcy vain kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”En tiedä… mutta hän ei ainakaan piileksinyt meidän kanssamme, se on varmaa. Megan oli kuulemma kuitenkin kieltäytynyt lähtemästä Eliaksen matkaan. Hän sanoi odottavansa rakastaan kotona”, Dulcy vastasi. Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui oleskeluhuoneeseen. Megan oli kieltämättä erikoinen hahmo. Dulcy – kuten ei moni muukaan huoneessa – ei tiennyt tytöstä kauheasti, vaikka kyseessä tuntui olevan hyvin tärkeä henkilö Eliakselle. Sally puristi käsiään hieman kiihtyneenä nyrkkiin. Kuinka Elias pystyi piilottelemaan tyttöystäväänsä niin kauan? Kun Mobotropolis vallattiin, Elias oli hädin tuskin 16-vuotias. Lopulta Sally nousi ylös ja sanoi:

  
”Sitten me matkaamme Flicky Islandille. Ja toivomme, että Elias on siellä. Koska jos ei ole, en keksi muutakaan paikkaa, missä hän mahdollisesti voisi olla. Milloin voimme lähteä matkaan?” Tails oli kuunnellut keskustelua nurkasta ja oli vain pyöritellyt vesilasia kädessään, mutta nyt hän päätti osallistua keskusteluun:

  
”Emme kauhean nopeasti… meidän on ensin laadittava kartta, mitä kautta oikein matkaamme. Nimittäin esimerkiksi Mobius-vuoren läpi on riskialtista mennä. Eggman hallitsee sitä ja sen ohittaminen olisi… hulluutta”

  
”Mutta meidän on otettava se riski! Jos Elias on saarella-” Sally yritti, mutta Bunnie kosketti ystävänsä olkapäätä ja sanoi:

  
”Annetaan Tailsin työskennellä rauhassa. Me ei voida nyt muuta, kun levätä ja toivoo, et Elias tosiaan on sillä saarella. Mut nyt me kaikki tarvitaan lepoo – myös Sally ja Antoine”. Näin matkalaisemme pääsivät asettumaan levolle, mutta Sallya ei nukuttanut. Melkein koko yön hän vain tuijotti kattoa ja mietti asioita. Tulisiko Mobotropolis koskaan olemaan vapaa kaikelta siltä kauhulta? Entä Elias? Jos hän oli elossa, miksei hän koskaan palannut? Miksei hän tullut vapauttamaan Sallya ja vanhempiaan? Sally pelkäsi pahinta. Jos Elias oli sittenkin… kuollut


	6. Luku 6

Seuraavana aamuna Tails oli herännyt varhain tekemään Nicolen kanssa hieman laskelmia ja pienen esityksen Vapaustaistelijoille. Kun Antoine oli tehnyt Amyn kanssa erinomaisen aamupalan, joukkio asettui istumaan kokoushuoneeseen ja siirsivät katseensa taululle. Tails naksautti sormensa.

  
”Kuten tiedätte, me olemme nyt tässä, Station Squarella”, Tails osoitti karttakepillään karttaa, joka oli heijastettu ruudulle, ”Station Square on käytännössä ei-kenenkään maata. Sillä ei ole samanlaista omistajaa, kuten esimerkiksi Yhdistyneillä Liittovaltioilla, jotka hallitsevat esimerkiksi Westopolista ja Empire Cityä. YL on tiiviissä yhteistyössä myös Befirnin ja Uuden Mobotropoliksen kanssa, joten sinne alueelle me emme mene. Tosin suurin ongelma tässä on se, että Flicky Island, jolle yritätte päästä, on Eggmanin vallan alla”. Kankea ja pettynyt huokaisu täytti huoneen. Eggman ei saattanut olla yhtä paha vihollinen, kuin Befirn tai Robotnik ennen muinoin, mutta Eggmanistakin oli ollut riesaa enemmän, kuin tarpeeksi. Juuri nyt sitä riesaa ei kaivattu.

  
”Luuletko, että Elias voisi siis olla saarella, jonka Eggman käytännössä omistaa?” Rotor kysyi, ”eikö Eggman olisi jo vallannut koko saaren, jos sieltä kerran löytyy harvinaisia ja voimakkaita kiviä?”

  
”Ei Eggman tahdo mitä tahansa kiviä”, Sonic huomautti ja osoitti karttaa, ”hän haluaa kaaossmaragdit, eikä niitä enää ole tuolla saarella”

  
”Me menemme tuonne saarelle! Se on viimeinen toivomme!” Sally sanoi tiukasti. Hän ei aikonut kuunnella enää sekuntiakaan muiden höpötyksiä. Eggman saattoi olla jonkinlainen uhka, mutta ei koskaan niin iso uhka, että he sen takia luovuttaisivat Eliaksen suhteen.

  
”Uskon, että Eggman on hylännyt tuon saaren…” Tails hieroi niskaansa, ”koska Sonicilla on pointti; ei Eggman enää olisi tuolla saarella, ellei siellä olisi kaaossmaragdeja”

  
”Eli me menemme sinne?” Rotor kysyi, ”millä kyydillä ajattelitte?”

  
”Me menemme ensin autolla Mystisten raunioiden läpi ja pääsemme meren rantaan. Matkaan voi kulua useampi päivä, koska meidän on mentävä mantereen läpi”, Tails sanoi, ”sen jälkeen menemme saarelle veneellä. Älkää huoliko, minulla on kaikki kulkuvehkeet, mitä tarvitsemme. Auton pystyy muuttamaan veneeksi, kunhan seuraamme tarkasti ohjeitani”. Tails hymyili ja meni tietokoneensa luokse, ”Nicole, avaa vuorenrinteestä luukku 4L. Siellä on automme ja jos lähdemme jo nyt, meidän on-”

  
”Nyt?!” Amy hätkähti ja nousi ylös, ”meidän on ensin pakattava!”

  
”Hei, hei, hei! Nicole, älä vielä avaa sitä luukkua!” Sally sanoi ja nousi ylös, ”nyt rauhoitutaan! Me kaikki emme voi lähteä mukaan, se olisi turhan vaarallista. Ehdotan, että minä, Sonic ja Tails menemme”. Muut Vapaustaistelijat käänsivät yrmeät katseensa Sallyyn ja he pudistelivat päitään.

  
”Ai, että me jäätäis tänne? Ei käy, Sally-girl!” Bunnie vastusti, ”mä ainakin tulen mukaan! Te ette pärjää kolmestaan, jos siel on Eggmanin robottiarmeija vastassa!” silloin Nicole keskeytti heidän keskustelunsa:

  
”Tailsille on puhelu” Tails ryntäsi puhelimen luokse ja vastasi siihen, muiden jatkaessa riitelyä.

  
”Mutta kuten sanoin, ei siinä ole mitään järkeä, että me kaikki lähdemme!” Sally sanoi, ”me vain vaarannamme hyviä taistelijoita”

  
”Tässä ei oo ny kyse mistään strategioista vaan ihan vaan meijän ystävyydestä!” Bunnie väitti, ”me lähetään, ei vastaväitteitä”

  
”Tuota…” Tails keskeytti heidät ja painoi yhtä nappia. Se lähetti jonkinlaisen hissin yläkertaan, ”meillä on vieraita…” Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ihmeissään toisiaan. Eihän kukaan voinut tietää, missä heidän nykyinen päämajansa oli. Se oli kokonaan uusi ja vain pieni porukka tiesi, miten sinne päästään. Tailsin kasvoilla näkyi pieni huolestuneisuus, mutta tuskin hän olisi hissiä ylös lähettänyt, jos ovella olisi ollut Eggman tai joku muu vastaava. Ennen kuin kukaan kerkesi vastata tai kysyä, kuka ovella oli, hissi oli palannut, sen ovi aukesi ja Shadow ja Rouge kävelivät sisään.

  
”Heippa, kamut! Mukava nähdä taas”, Rouge virnisti. _Kamut_? He eivät nähneet niin usein, että voisivat olla ihan kamuja. Rouge kääntyi katsomaan Antoinea ja Sallya, ”kas… te! Miten menee?”

  
”_Nous allons bien_…” Antoine vastasi mutisten ja vilkaisi hieman epäillen Shadow’ta, ”olimme itseasiassa juuri lähdössä Flicky Islandille, joten _nous devons partir_”. Rouge vain naurahti ja käveli keskelle huonetta.

  
”Älkäähän nyt, vastahan me tulimme! Ja jos kyseessä on Eggmaniin liittyvä tehtävä, me tulemme mieluusti mukaan!” hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Sallyyn, kuin tietäen, että hän oli tehtävän johdossa. Sally vain pyöräytti silmiään.

  
”Itseasiassa…” Sonic sanoi, ”me voisimme ottaa ainakin Shadow’n mukaamme. Minä, Sally, Tails ja Shadow”

  
”Me halutaan mukaan!” Bunnie sanoi melkein jo vihaisena, mutta Sally meni hänen luokseen ja laittoi kätensä tämän olkapäille.

  
”Bunnie, tiedän, että te haluatte nyt pysyä yhdessä ja pitää huolta, että me kaikki selviämme. Mutta meillä on mukanamme Shadow ja mitä olen kuullut, niin Shadow on kuulemma erinomainen taistelija”, hän sanoi, ”nyt tämän kerran… jää tänne vahtimaan Antoinea ja Rotoria”. Pojat kääntyivät katsomaan Sallya tiukka ilme kasvoissaan, ”täällä varmasti riittää tekemistä. Ja jos ajattelimme oikeasti koota Vapaustaistelijat uudelleen, sinä tarvitset hieman lisätuunausta jaloillesi ja kädellesi, eikö totta, Bunnie? Ja me tarvitsemme uudet, tuunatut vaatteet” Sally hymyili tytölle niin lempeästi, että Bunnien oli pakko totella. Hän huokaisi ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Okei, okei… me jäädään tänne”

  
”Anteeksi, mutta missä vaiheessa olen luvannut tulevani mukaan?” Shadow kysyi tässä vaiheessa ja muut kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ”totta kai taistelen Eggmania vastaan, mutta en ole edes kuullut suunnitelmaa”

  
”Ei se haittaa, tule mukaamme”, Sally sanoi ja hän, Sonic, Tails ja Shadow lähtivät pois kokoushuoneesta. Rouge vilkaisi muita ja laittoi kädet puuskaan sanoen:

  
”Näemmä minun apuni ei sitten kelvannut…”

  
”Ei se haittaa, Rouge. Sä voit auttaa mua mun jalkojen suunnittelussa”, Bunnie virnisti.

* * *

Iltapäivällä Sonic, Tails, Sally ja Shadow olivat saaneet kaikki tarpeellisen pakattua autoon. Sally, Tails ja Sonic jättivät vielä hetkittäisiä jäähyväisiä, Shadow vain nojasi bussiin hieman turhautuneena. Hänen puolestaan he olisivat voineet jo lähteä… Mutta näemmä kaikilla oli jokin pakottava tarve jättää jäähyväisiä, vaikka he olivat varmoja paluustaan. Sally vilkaisi Shadow’ta ja hän näytti hieman epäilevän miestä.

  
”Tulkaa ehjinä takas, okei?” Bunnie varmisti ja halasi sitten parasta ystäväänsä. Sally rutisti tyttöä takaisin ja nyökytteli useaan otteeseen.

  
”Nicole on kanssamme koko ajan… Ja me olemme vain puhelinsoiton päässä. Ei hätää”, Sally lupasi, ”ja kun palaamme, Elias on kanssamme. Lupaan sen” Sally tiesi lupaavansa tyhmiä asioita, mutta hän halusi hieman myös lupauksillaan motivoida itseään. Hän löytäisi Eliaksen ja toisi tämän takaisin. Elias ottaisi taas vastuun valtakunnasta ja he saisivat takaisin sen, mikä todella Acornin suvulle kuului. Lopulta nelikko asettui autoon ja he lähtivät ajamaan mantereen lävitse. Matka kului rauhallisesti, Sallyn kertoessa, mitä hänelle oli tehty Mobotropoliksessa ja Tailsin kuunnellessa kauhistuneena vieressä. Lopulta keskustelu vaihtui vanhojen aikojen muistelemiseen, jolloin Sally ja Sonic olivat olleet vielä lähes lapsia. Vain Shadow istui takapenkillä hiljaa ja katseli maisemia, nojaten lasiin. Hän oli hyvin syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan. Sally vilkaisi varovasti takapenkin asukkia aina välillä, mutta keskittyi lopulta ajamiseen. Vuoret menivät ohitse, valtatie vaihtui hiekkatieksi ja lopulta taas asfalttiin. He menivät raunioiden ohitse, joutuivat välillä ajelemaan epämääräisessä viidakossa ja välillä joutuivat pysähtymään lammaslauman mentyä tien ylitse. Välillä he pysähtyivät jaloittelemaan pariksi kymmeneksi minuutiksi ja söivät eväitä. Lopulta aurinko laski ja ilta oli saapunut. Sally vilkaisi Tailsia, joka valtasi melkein koko takapenkin nukkuessaan. Shadow oli aluksi närkästynyt siitä, että Tails valtasi melkein koko takapenkin, mutta vaipui itsekin lopulta uneen. Sally ja Sonic pysyivät hereillä, vaikka Soniciakin alkoi hieman väsyttämään.

  
”Sinunkin pitäsi varmaan pitää taukoa, Sally. Ei parin tunnin torkut haittaa”, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. Sally vilkaisi matkakumppaniaan ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Minä ajan niin kauan, kunnes Tails herää ja hän voi sitten siirtyä rattiin. En ole väsynyt”, Sally sanoi. Sonic oli hetken aikaa hiljaa Sallyn vastaukselle, kunnes hän kysyi:

  
”Johtuuko se… kenties siitä, että-”

  
”Jouduin valvomaan useita öitä Mobotropoliksessa. Pelkäsin nukahtamista”, Sally sanoi suoraan. Tämä vastaus yllätti Sonicin, sillä yleensä Sally ei kertonut mitään omista tunteistaan – tai ainakin ennen hän piilotti tunteensa hyvin nopeasti. Silti Sonic oli ollut hyvin rakastunut häneen, vaikka välillä Sallyn ajatusmaailma olikin ollut pikkuinen mysteeri, varsinkin hänen tunnemaailmansa, ”tai sitten pelkäsin, että kun herään, Befirn on tappanut Nicolen tai Dulcyn tai Antoinen… ainoat kolme henkilöä maailmassa, jotka voisivat vielä edes jotenkin puolustaa valtakuntaa…”

  
”Sally…” Sonic aloitti, ”sinä ajattelet nyt koko ajan vain valtakuntaa, mutta et itseäsi. Pitäsikö sinun… nyt kerrankin ajatella itseäsi eikä valtakuntaa?” Sally vilkaisi ystäväänsä hieman hermostuneena ja puristi rattia kädessään. Hän avasi suunsa, kun huomasi yhtäkkiä taivaalla jotain loistavaa - kirkkaita, liikkuvia valoja.

  
”Mitä nuo ovat?” hän kysyi. Taivaalla tosissaan loisti pieniä lentäviä, olentoja. Ne lensivät metsän yllä, hyvin iloisenoloisina. Sonicin kasvoille ilmestyi hymy.

  
”Nuo ovat wispejä! Vanhoja kavereitani…” hän sanoi, ”wispit ovat eräänlaisia avaruusolentoja. Ne voivat antaa kantajalleen ties minkälaisia voimia. Niitä voi käyttää myös aseiden voimalähteenä. Tosi outoa, että ne pyörivät täällä…” yhtäkkiä Sally pysäytti auton todella lujaa tienreunaan. Tails tipahti lattialle ja Shadow säpsähti ääneen, ”mitä nyt, Sal?” Sally hyppäsi autosta ulos. He olivat ison pellon reunassa, jota koristi iso tähtitaivas ja täysikuu. Kauempana olevan metsän yläpuolella lentelevät wispit taisivat huomata auton. Sonic hyppäsi myös ulos autosta ja käveli Sallyn vierelle, samoin teki Shadow, joka näytti hieman närkästyneeltä yöunien vähäisyyden takia.

  
”Näettekö… ne muodostavat kirjaimia”, Sally sanoi ja siristi hieman silmiään, ”SOS, aivan varmana SOS. Joku on pulassa!”

  
”Meidän pitää mennä auttamaan! Ehkä joku wisp tarvitsee apua!” Sonic sanoi, ”Shadow ja Tails, jääkää autolle, palaamme mahdollisimman pian”

  
”Mitä- miksi me?” Shadow yritti, mutta Sonic oli jo napannut Sallyn syliinsä ja he kiisivät äänennopeudella metsään. Shadow huokaisi ja nojasi autoon, vilkaisten Tailsia, joka kurkisti ikkunasta.

  
”Mitä tapahtui?” Tails kysyi.

* * *

Sonic ja Sally tulivat pian metsään aukealle, jossa oli näemmä pidetty tulta ja yritetty leiriytyä. Wispit lensivät Sonicin luokse ja tervehtivät tätä, kuin vanhaa ystävää. Sonic naurahti ja laski Sallyn maahan.

  
”Heiii! Mukava nähdä taas!” Sonic hymyili, ”ihan kuin olisitte hälyttäneet apua”

  
”Niin he tekivätkin”, Sally sanoi ja juoksi äkkiä leiripaikan luo. Sen lähettyvillä makasi vaalea susityttö, joka näytti hengittävän, mutta oli pyörtynyt. Sally kumartui tytön luokse ja käänsi hänet selälleen. Hän kokeili pulssia ja tutki muutenkin tytön tilaa. Sonic käveli Sallyn vierelle ja katseli tyttöä. Hän oli näemmä hieman loukannut itseään poskesta, mutta kyseessä oli vain pieni naarmu. Muuten tyttö näytti olevan yllättävän hyvässä kunnossa.

  
”Onko hän ystävänne?” Sonic kysyi ja katsoi wispejä. Avaruusoliot nyökkäilivät ja pyörivät huolestuneina tytön ja Sallyn ympärillä, ”mitä hänelle sitten kävi? Äh… olisipa Tailsilla se kääntäjä mukana, mutta hän varmaan jätti sen kotiin. Emmehän me osanneet arvata, että törmäisimme wispeihin täällä”

  
”Ei ole mitään syytä huoleen”, Sally sanoi, ”ystävänne on syönyt oravanpajun marjoja. Ne tunnetaan myös nimellä unimarjat. Hän tarvitsee vain hieman lämpöä ja saattaa olla herätessään hyvin nälkäinen. Mutta hän on kunnossa ja nukkuu varmasti vielä hetken” Sally nousi ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia, ”emme voi jättää häntä tänne. Näyttää siltä, ettei hän tunne metsän marjoja eli hän tuskin on täältäpäin. Parempi, että otamme hänet mukaamme ja pidämme hänet lämpimänä”

  
”Olen samaa mieltä”, Sonic vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan wispejä, ”kuulkaa… me otamme ystävänne mukaan ja pidämme hänestä huolta. Hän varmasti puhuu, kun herää. Jos haluatte, voitte tulla mukaan” wispit vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kerääntyivät pieneen kasaan keskustellakseen asiasta. Hetken päästä wispit kuitenkin nyökkäilivät ja antoivat Sonicille ja Sallylle luvan ottaa tytön mukaansa. Niinpä Sally nosti tytön syliinsä ja he lähtivät kävelemään takaisin autolle. Autolle palattuaan Tails ja Shadow nostivat ihmeissään katseensa kolmanteen osapuoleen.

  
”Löysimme hänet metsästä. Hän on syönyt oravanpajun marjoja, jotka aiheuttavat äkkinäisen nukahtamistilan. Ajattelimme, että hän voisi tulla mukaamme ja pidämme hänestä huolta”, Sally sanoi. Shadow veti heti stopin tälle ja sanoi:

  
”Ehei, ei käy! Meillä on muutenkin autossa todella ahdasta, kun Tails vie kaiken tilan nukkuessaan!”

  
”E-ei minua enää väsytä”, Tails yritti puolustautua.

  
”Te voitte nukkua istualtaan. Otatte tytön syliinne ja annatte hänen nukkua”, Sally sanoi tiukasti, ”ette nyt valita. Meillä on vielä noin vuorokauden ajomatka edessä ja teidän on vain kestettävä se! Ja jos tyttö haluaa, hän voi hypätä missä tahansa kohtaa pois”. Shadow huokaisi ja vilkaisi Sonicia turhautuneena.

* * *

Niinpä kellon lähestyessä aamuyötä viisikko jatkoi matkaansa pitkin peltoisia maisemia. Tails oli vaihtunut rattiin ja Sally nukkui hänen vieressään nojaten lasiin. Takapenkillä myös Sonic oli nukahtanut nojaten lasiin. Shadow ei tosin saanut unta, sillä tyttö, jonka he olivat napanneet mukaansa, nukkui pää Shadow’n sylissä. Hänellä oli ollut erikoinen maski ja ase mukanaan, jonka Sally oli laittanut takakonttiin. Sinne oli päätynyt myös tytön hartioilla ollut harmaa viitta. Hän näytti nukkuvan varsin rauhallisesti, mutta se taisi johtua osittain marjasta, jota tyttö oli syönyt. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa olivat poninhännällä ja osa niistä laskeutui hänen toisen silmänsä tielle. Shadow katseli hetken tyttöä, ennen kuin siirsi katseensa taas maisemaan, jotka olivat vaihtuneet pellosta takaisin vuorimaisemaan. Upeat maisemat kieltämättä… Aamu alkoi lopulta nousta ja Sallykin heräili, venytellen. Hän vilkaisi Tailsia, joka ajoi edelleen yhtä pirteänä, kuin aina.

  
”Haluatko, että tulen rattiin?” Sally kysyi hymyillen, mutta Tails pudisti päätään. Hän loi pirteän hymyn myös Sallylle ja jatkoi ajamista. Yhtäkkiä takapenkiltä kuului pientä muminaa ja Shadow vilkaisi syliään melkein säikähtäneenä. Tyttö alkoi heräillä, tosin hän ei avannut silmiään. Yhtäkkiä hän nosti päänsä melkein hätääntyneenä ja katseli ympärilleen, kuin olisi joutunut vankilaan. Sally kääntyi heti etupenkillä, ”hei, ei hätää!” hän sanoi, ”olet ystävien kanssa”. Tyttö näytti silti pelästyneeltä, varsinkin kun huomasi nukkumakaverinsa tuiman katseen, ”wispisi viestittivät metsästä hätämerkillä. Me ajoimme ohi juuri silloin ja pysäytimme auton. Löysimme sinut tajuttomana leiripaikaltasi ja wispisi antoivat meille luvan, että voimme ottaa sinut mukaamme”. Sonic oli myös herännyt tähän puheeseen, ”me olemme matkalla mantereen toiselle puolelle Flicky Islandille”. Tyttö vain katseli pitkään Sallya – tai no… katseli ja katseli. Hän näytti pitävän silmiä kiinni koko ajan.

  
”Olet täysin kunnossa”, Tails sanoi ratista, ”söit oravanpajun marjoja, jotka aiheuttavat välittömän nukahtamisreaktion. Pidimme sinut lämpimänä ja wispisi lentävät tällä hetkellä auton yläpuolella eli hekin ovat luonasi” Kun tyttö kuuli tämän, hän painoi heti nappia, joka avasi Shadow’n ikkunan ja työnsi päänsä ulos. Siellä ne tosiaan lensivät ja alkoivat lennellä ja pyöriä riemusta nähdessään tytön. Tyttö hymyili hieman ja veti päänsä takaisin sisälle, sulkien ikkunan. Hän kietoi viltin paremmin ympärilleen ja kuiskasi pehmeällä äänellä:

  
”Kiitos…”

  
”Eipä mitään! Minä olen Sonic ja tuossa on kaverini Sally. Tässä ovat myös Shadow ja Tails”, Sonic esitteli joukkion hymyillen, ”ja sinä olet…?”

  
”Whisper”, tyttö kuiskasi taas. Hän vaikutti jotenkin niin pieneltä ja pelokkaalta autossa istuessaan. Mutta silti hän hymyili Sonicille ja muille mitä lämpimimmin.

  
”Olemme siis matkalla nyt mantereen toiselle puolelle, jossa otamme veneen ja matkaamme Flicky Islandille”, Sally sanoi, ”mikä sinun määränpääsi on?” Whisper oli pitkään hiljaa, kuin hän ei toisaalta taas haluaisi sanoa. Hän nosti varovasti päätään.

  
”Uusi Mobotropolis…” hän kuiskasi. Kaikki nostivat katseensa ihmeissään tyttöön, varsinkin Sally.

  
”Mitä tiedät uudesta Mobotropoliksesta?” Sally kysyi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi kauheaa vauhtia ja hän katseli tyttöä kiinnostuneena, ”tiedätkö mitään prinssi Elias Acornista? Mitään?” Whisper nyökkäsi pienesti ja tämä sai Sallyn vielä entistä kiinnostuneemmaksi.

  
”Befirn on matkalla Flicky Islandille”, hän sanoi, ”etsii prinssiä”. Sallyn silmät suurenivat ja hän katsoi Sonicia järkyttyneenä. Hän ei voinut uskoa tytön sanoja. Oli ensinnäkin tosi outoa, että tämä tyttö edes tiesi prinssistä tai Befirnistä tai yhtään mistään. Tällä puolella merta kun ei kauheasti puhuttu uudesta Mobotropoliksesta. Se vain… oli. Joten tämä sai Sallyn uskomaan, että tyttö tuskin valehteli. Ellei hän sitten ollut huijari…

  
”Mistä tiedät tämän? Mistä olet saanut tämän tiedon?” Sally kysyi. Whisper epäili sanojaan ja nosteli välillä hermostuneena katsettaan minne sattui. Ystävällinen pelastuspartio olikin muuttunut tiukaksi kuulusteluksi ja Sonic huomasi tämän. Sonic myös tajusi, että tämä tyttö voisi ehkä johdattaa heidät Eliaksen luokse. Ja jos he nyt pelottaisivat tytön karkuun, he eivät välttämättä löytäisi Eliasta koskaan.

  
”O-onko sillä niinkään väliä?” Sonic sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”tai siis… nythän osaamme odottaa Befirniä, kiitos Whisperin. Ja osaamme myös varautua siihen, että hän on jo Flicky Islandilla” Sally yritti niellä tämän vastauksen ja käänsi katseensa takaisin tiehen. Hänen piti vaihtaa pari sanaa Sonicin kanssa… Kun parin tunnin kuluttua he sitten pysäyttivät auton pienelle tauolle, Sally vei Sonicin erän puskan taakse juttelemaan.

  
”Mistä Befirn on saanut tietää, että Elias on Flicky Islandilla?” hän kysyi, ”ja ei, älä vastaa, että Megan on kielinyt. Miksi Megan olisi kielinyt nyt? Befirn on varmasti vaatinut häneltä ratkaisua uudelleen ja uudelleen kuoleman uhalla”

  
”Ehkä Befirnillä on käsissään ajatustenlukutekniikkaa, emme me voi koskaan tietää”, Sonic vastasi. Hän vilkaisi Whisperiä, joka oli noussut auton katolle katselemaan vuoria ja mutusti voileipää wispien pyöriessä tytön ympärillä, ”tuo tyttö tietää jotain Befirnistä. En usko, että hän on Befirnin vakooja. Wispit luottavat häneen eivätkä he luota, kuin oikeasti hyväsydämisiin henkilöihin. Minä tiedän sen. Joten jos haluamme todella valmistautua Befirnin kohtaamiseen Flicky Islandilla, me kuuntelemme tuota tyttöä emmekä kyseenalaista häntä, ennen kuin alamme oikeasti epäillä hänen sanomisiaan tai tekemisiään”

  
”Minä epäilen jo”, Sally vastasi hieman happamana ja palasi autolle. Hän katseli Whisperiä, joka edelleen vain söi voileipäänsä ja katseli vuoria. Shadow näytti myös katselevan tyttöä ja kun Whisper tajusi kaikki katseet itsessään, hän laski voileivän alas, laskien samalla myös maskin kasvoilleen hieman peloissaan. Sonic huokaisi ja hieroi niskaansa. Vain Tails ja Sonic tiesivät, että wispit olivat luotettavia avaruusolentoja ja niin olivat myös heidän ystävänsä. Mutta Shadow ja Sally jatkoivat epäilyksiensä kanssa. Sonic päätti palata takaisin auton luokse ja ottaa kupin kahvia. Juuri nyt voileipä ei maistunut…


	7. Luku 7

Vuorokauden kuluttua Sonic joukkoineen saapui autonsa kanssa merenrannalle. Sää oli ihanan aurinkoinen, mutta tunnelma autonkin ulkopuolella oli raskas. Sally auttoi Tailsia muuttamaan autosta venettä, se olikin yllättävän hankalaa. Muu joukko seisoskeli hiekkarannalla. Sonic oli pikkuisen hermostunut aaltojen paiskautuessa rantaan kovemmin ja kovemmin, mutta yritti rauhoittua. Oli hän ennenkin ollut meren äärellä ja oikeastaan nautti siitä rauhallisuudesta. Nytkin linnut lauloivat, aurinko paistoi ja meri näytti yllättävän houkuttelevalta. Ja mitä tuli Tailsin autoon, jonka pystyi muuttamaan veneeksi… Sonic luotti Tailsin keksintöihin ja hän sanoi testanneensa venettä aiemminkin. Sonic käveli Whisperin luokse. Vaikka Whisper vaikutti siltä, että hän oli mielellään yksin wispiensä kanssa, Sonic halusi saada hieman lisätietoja saaresta, jolle he olivat niin uhkarohkeina menossa.

  
”Oletko siis varma, että prinssi Elias todella on Flicky Islandilla?” hän varmasti ja Whisper nyökkäsi, ”mutta että Befirn on myös tulossa? Luuletko, että kerkeämme saada Eliaksen pois saarelta, ennen kuin hän tulee” taas nyökkäys. Tähän Sonic luotti, vaikka hänestäkin tuntui, että hän hyppäsi tyhjyyteen, tietämättä mitä oli alhaalla pimeydessä. Yhtäkkiä auto ponnahti ilmaan ja se muuttui silmänräpäyksessä veneeksi. Sally ja Tails olivat todella iloisia onnistuneesta kokoamisesta ja viittoivat muita lähemmäs.

"Tulkaa! Me emme voi hukata hetkeäkään, jos Befirn on kerran tulossa”, Sally huusi. Niinpä joukkio nousi veneen kyytiin ja he lähtivät matkaamaan kohti tuntematonta, pientä saarta.

* * *

Ilta oli jo tullut, kun Bunnie jatkoi Rotorin kanssa uusien jalkojensa suunnittelua. Antoine tuijotti heitä työhuoneen ovelta. Ulkona oli aikamoinen myrsky, mutta onneksi se ei kuulunut vedenalla sijaitsevaan päämajaan. Bunnie nosti katseensa Antoineen ovella ja hymyili hieman hänelle. Hän sai vastauksena hymyn takaisin ja pian Antoine istuikin kaksikon kanssa pöydän ääreen.

  
”Snottinghamissa siis? _Je me souviens que_… Kävimme siellä useaan otteeseen isäni kanssa. Pieni huvilamme sijaitsi siellä”, Antoine sanoi, ”kun olin siis aivan pieni, ennen kuin isäni edes oli kenraali…” Bunnie hymyili hieman kuullessaan Antoinen puhuvan isästään niin hennolla mielin. Tähän asti Antoine oli vältellyt ajatusta omasta isästään, joka tuntui olevan hänelle niin rakas. Mutta nyt hän taisi viimein saada toivoa, että ehkä, _ehkä _hän vielä tapaisi isänsä uudestaan.§

  
”Se oli kyl aika mukava paikka… mut mä ja Rotor muutettiin tosi useesti. Ei vaan löytyny töitä”, hän sanoi, ”me oltiin Merciassakin. Mä vähän kyselin, että tunteekos ne erästä pikkuista D’Coolettea ja siel oli yks mummo, joka sano, että sä kävit aina sen luona pienenä leikkimässä ja rakastit sen tekemää pullaa” Antoine nosti korvansa ja hymy nousi hänen huulilleen.

  
”_Ma grand-mère Audrey_!” Antoine henkäisi, ”hän oli kuin isoäiti minulle, _bons souvenirs_…” Bunnie naurahti heleästi ja vilkaisi Rotoria, joka vain näytti nauttivan kaksikon keskustelusta. Mutta hän halusi jostain syystä pysyä vaiti ja vain katsella heitä kahta.

  
”Me voitais joskus… lähteä käymään Merciassa. Kun kaikki tää on ohi”, Bunnie ehdotti hymyillen. Antoine ilahtui ajatuksesta niin paljon, että laski kätensä tytön kädelle, joka lepäsi pöydällä. Tämä toi vielä leveämmän hymyn Rotorin kasvoille ja hän päätti vaivihkaa nousta ja lähteä käytävälle. Nicole ilmestyi yllättäen hänen viereensä.

  
”Miksi jätit suunnittelun kesken?” hän kysyi yllättyneenä. Rotor naurahti ja vilkaisi ruokasaliin, jossa Bunnie ja Antoine juttelivat innoissaan keskenään.

  
”Siellä rakennetaan juuri nyt jotain ihan muuta, kuin Bunnien jalkaa”, hän vastasi hymyillen ja lähti kohti olohuonetta. Nicole jäi raapimaan päätään käytävään.

  
”Mitä muuta?” hän kysyi. Rotor oli kuitenkin jo hävinnyt omaan huoneeseensa. Nicolea mietitytti Vapaustaistelijoiden kohtalo tällä hetkellä enemmän, kuin Bunnien ja Antoinen suunnitelmat. Jos he ajattelivat, että Vapaustaistelijat todella kerääntyisivät yhteen ja jatkaisivat, silloin heillä täytyi olla myös kunnolliset varusteet. Hymy nousi Nicolen huulille. Hän voisi mennä pyytämään Amylta apua. Jos Amy vaikka osaisi hankkia hieman vaatteita heille.

* * *

Flicky Island koreili viisikon edessä. Se oli pikkuinen, pyöreä saari, jonka keskellä oli tulivuori. Muuten se oli lähes kokonaan viidakon peitossa. Sally vilkaisi muita, sillä hänestä tuntui, että saari oli autio. Ainakaan toistaiseksi ympäriltä ei löytynyt minkäänlaista merkkiä siitä, että Befirn olisi paikalla, kuten laivaa tai lentokonetta. Sally ei kuitenkaan halunnut vielä huokaista helpotuksesta, vaan hän piteli varmuuden vuoksi koko ajan kättään miekalla, joka lepäsi hänen vyöllään. He hidastivat tahtia saapuessaan lähemmäs saarta – ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Kun vene saapui rannalle, he päättivät jatkaa jalan. Veneen muuttaminen takaisin autoksi vei aikaa ja saattaisi olla, että heidän pitäisi lähteä saarelta hyvinkin äkkiä. Befirn saattaisi nimittäin olla paikalla hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Viisikko käveli noin tunnin ajan, yhä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs suurta tulivuorta keskellä viidakkoa. Pian he kuulivat erikoista ääntä puiden takana, joten Sally pisti vauhtia askeliinsa. Sonic yritti pysäyttää tyttöä, mutta Sally jatkoi määrätietoisesti eteenpäin. Hän pamautti veitsellään lehtiä pois tieltään ja kun viimeinen lehti oli katkaistu pois tieltä, hän hätkähti nähdessään, mitä edessä oli. Pikkuinen kylä… täynnä apinoita. Apinalapset juoksivat kiljuen sisälle ja aikuiset tarttuivat keihäisiinsä, katsoen uhkaavasti uusia vierailijoitaan. Ennen kuin Sonic kerkesi silmiään räpäyttää, aikuiset juoksivat heitä kohti keihäät tanassa.

  
”Odottakaa!” Sally huusi, ”etsin veljeäni, Eliasta! Nimeni on Sally Acorn!” kyläläiset pysähtyivät, kuin salamaniskusta kuullessaan nuo nimet. He kuiskivat keskenään jotain, pidellen edelleen keihäitään vieraita kohti. Sally vilkaisi epävarmana Sonicia ja muita. He selkeästi tunsivat Eliaksen, mutta heidän kielestään päätellen he eivät puhuneet samaa kieltä, kuin Sally ja muut. Pian yksi kyläläisistä viittoi vieraita mukaansa, joten viisikko lähti kyläläisten mukaan. Kylä ei ollut kovin iso; pari isompaa bambumajaa siellä täällä sekä pieniä asumuksia. Kyläläisiä oli runsaasti kylän kokoon nähden ja osa heistä nukkuikin puissa olevissa riippumatoissa. Lisäksi kyläläisillä tuntui olevan täysin oma kulttuurinsa ja elämänsä pienellä saarella. Siinä, missä Sonic, Tails ja Whisper olivat pitkälti kiinnostuneita kyläläisistä, Shadow ja Sally jatkoivat määrätietoisesti matkaa syvemmälle kylään. Lopulta he tulivat tulivuoren luokse ja kyläläinen huusi jotain vuoren sisälle vievään luolaan. Sieltä käveli mies, alkuasukasvaatteisiin pukeutunut oravamies, jonka punertavat hiukset olivat sotkuiset ja jonka kädet olivat täynnä arpia. Kenkiä hänellä ei ollut ja hän näytti ulkoapäin väsyneeltä, mutta ihan onnelliselta. Sally kuitenkin tunnisti tämän miehen, pitkistä hiuksista ja kärsineestä ulkomuodosta huolimatta. Se oli Elias, Elias Acorn, Sallyn isoveli, Mobotropoliksen oikea kruununperijä ja kuningas. Siinä hän nyt oli… Myös Sonic tunnisti miehen, vaikkei ollut nähnyt tätä sitten lapsuuden. Elias oli edelleen vahvan johtajan näköinen. Hänellä oli vahvan johtajan piirteen. Ennen kuin Sally kerkesi edes kysyä, oliko kyseessä todella Elias, hän ryntäsi halaamaan tätä. Vastauksesi hän ei saanut vastahalausta, ei edes pientä lämmintä kosketusta. Elias oli hämmentynyt, mutta ennen kaikkea helpottuneenoloinen. Sally irrotti varovasti otteensa ja katsoi Eliasta, ”Elias? Se olen minä! Sally”

  
”Si-sinä? Viimein!” Elias sanoi, ”tulkaa mukaani sisälle” tämän jälkeen Elias sanoi pari sanaa vieraalla kielellä kyläläisille ja lähti peremmälle luolaan. Sally vilkaisi hieman hermostuneena muita. Mitä jos tämä oli Befirnin ansa, hän pohti. Mutta vaikka olisikin, Sally lankeaisi siihen ansaan. Oli tuo hänen veljensä tai ei… Sally ei enää jaksanut valheiden ja peittelin verkkoja, hän halusi suoraan tietää, oliko hänen veljensä elossa. He tulivat yhä peremmälle ja peremmälle luolaan, tulivuoren uumeniin. Siellä heitä odotti kodikas tila, jonka keskellä oli nuotio. Heti, kun Sally pääsi sisälle Eliaksen ”asuntoon”, hän hämmästyi. Seinillä oli maalauksia, satoja – ei, _tuhansia _maalauksia! Ja ennen kaikkea ne käsittelevät Sallya. Niissä oli kuvia Sallysta, Sallyn isästä kuningas Maximillian Acornista sekä hänen äidistään Aliciasta. Osa kuvista käsitteli myös Megania, mutta kaikista eniten kuvissa ilmestyi Sally – sekä hänen nimensä; _Sally, Sally, Sally _luki kaikkialla, ”kuten näette, olen odottanut sinua. Jos sinä siis todella olet se Sally, jonka muistat”

  
”Minä _olen _se Sally. Olen pikkusiskosi”, Sally yritti, mutta Elias keskeytti hänet;

  
"Ymmärrät väärin, Sally. Sinä kohtelet minua, kuin isoveljeäsi, kuin muistaisin kaiken. Mutta totuus on se, etten muista _mitään_. Muistan vain sinut ja tämän erikoisen pariskunnan…” Elias käveli vanhempiensa luokse, koskettaen heidän maalaustaan, ”…sekä tämän kauniin naisen” Megan hymyili seinällä, mitä kauneimmin. Viimeiseksi Elias käveli ihan perälle, koskettaen luolan isointa maalausta ”Ja tietysti tämän miehen, josta näen painajaisia jatkuvasti”, kyseessä oli Robotnik ja hänen leveä, pahuutta täynnä oleva hymynsä täytti melkein koko luolan.

  
”Sinulla on siis… muistinmenetys?” Sonic kysyi ja katsoi Eliasta. Tämä nyökkäsi, ”mitä sitten tarkalleen ottaen muistat?”

  
”Heräsin rannalta… saarelaiset ottivat minut huostaansa. Muistin vain, että nimeni on Elias ja muistin, että hallitsen tämän kielen, mitä puhun. Kyläläisten kielen opin ajan saatossa”, Elias sanoi, ”ja sinusta, Sally, näin paljon unia ja hallusinaatioita. Kyläläiset sanoivat, ettei meren toisella puolella ole mitään”

  
”Mutta meren toisella puolella _on _mitään! Siellä on sinun perheesi! Sinun kotisi! Sinun… valtakuntasi”, Sally sanoi ja huokaisi. Hän tuijotti hiljaa seinämaalauksia, toivoen, että tämä kaikki olisi vain pahaa unta. Elias ei muistanut omaa pikkusiskoaan. Siskoaan, jonka kanssa hän oli viettänyt kaikki ukkosen täyttämät yöt, kaikki ikävät päivät, kun äiti ja isä olivat kiireisiä, kaikki ne hetket…

  
”Meillä ei ole aikaa kertoa koko tarinaa tässä, Sal. Befirn voi tulla minä hetkenä hyvänsä”, Sonic sanoi, ”meidän on otettava Elias mukaamme ja tutkittava enemmän hänen muistinmenetystään” Elias nosti ihmeissään päänsä ja kysyi:

  
”O-otatteko minut mukaan? Entäs kyläläiset? Kuka on Befirn?” Sally vilkaisi muita. Eliaksella oli siis todella paljon opittavaa… Sally tiesi, ettei Elias ollut se veli, jota hän oli rakastanut. Tuo ei ollut hänen Eliaksensa, mutta Sally tiesi myös, että jotenkin, jollain tapaa hän saisi vielä veljensä takaisin. Muistinmenetys oli nyt ainoa, joka seisoi Sallyn ja Eliaksen tiellä, mutta täällä keskellä ei-mitään sitä oli turha ruveta parantamaan. Nyt oli väärä aika verestää muisteja, Sonic oli oikeassa.

  
”Sillä ei ole nyt väliä, Elias. Me lähdemme kotiin ja sinä tulet mukaamme”, Sally sanoi ja Elias nyökkäsi. Hän lähti yllättävän mielellään pois kylästä, jossa hän oli asunut useamman vuoden. Edes kunnon hyvästeille ei ollut aikaa, sillä he arvelivat Befirnin olevan paikalla nopeammin, kuin kukaan osasi arvata. Kun sitten illalla he olivat Eliaksen kanssa palanneet veneen luokse ja valmistautuivat lähtöön, Sonic käveli Whisperin luokse.

  
”Mistä siis tiesit, että Elias todella on täällä?” hän kysyi. Whisper nosti taas varovaisesti katsettaan. Hän oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, kunnes kuiskasi pienellä äänellään:

  
”Megan lähetti minut” Sonicin silmät suurenivat ja hän halusi vain napata kiinni Whisperistä ja ravistella hänestä kaiken tiedon ulos, mutta hän tiesi, että se olisi ollut ikävää eikä Whisper pitänyt kosketuksesta, saati liiallisesta sosiaalisesta kontaktista.

  
”Eli sinä olit Mobotropoliksessa?” Sonic kysyi ja Whisperin nyökkäsi. Tämä todella avasi taas uusia ovia Whisperistä. Ennen kuin Sonic kuitenkin kerkesi kysyä tytöltä enempää, he huomasivat ison aluksen laskeutuvan pilvien lomasta. Se oli valtava, kyljessään Befirnin tuttu logo, ”nyt ei ole aikaa tälle! Äkkiä veneeseen!” hän tuuppasi Whisperin veneeseen ja hyppäsi itsekin kyytiin. Niinpä joukkio pakeni nopeasti saarelta, ennen kuin Befirn kerkesi laskeutua kätyreineen alas tulivuorta pitkin. Sonic katsoi huolissaan Sallya, joka jakoi saman huolen.

  
”Tiedän, mitä ajattelet. Toivotaan, ettei hän huomannut meitä”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi alusta, ”ainakin hän näyttää jäävän saarelle, joten meillä pitäisi olla aikamoinen etumatka” Sally laski katseensa Eliakseen, joka katseli huolestuneena saarta. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Befirn aikoi tehdä jotain pahaa kyläläisille, jos Eliasta ei löytyisi. Sally huokaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia, kuiskaten hänelle:

  
”Toivotaan, että Megan on edelleen elossa. Befirn on nimittäin saanut Eliaksen olinpaikan jostain selville ja osa minusta pelkää, että sen tiedon on antanut Megan – ehkä kidutuksen kautta” Sonic nielaisi ja vilkaisi myöskin Eliasta. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Loppumatkan he olivat kaikki hiljaa, tuijottaen sinistä merta ja vain odottaen, että maata näkyisi. Maalla he ainakin pystyisivät piiloutumaan.

* * *

Yö kului rauhallisesti auton kyydissä. Elias oli saanut päälleen vaihtovaatteet ja oli nukahtanut takapenkille. Sally ajoi ja Sonic istui etupenkillä, pidellen nukahtanutta Tailsia sylissään. Nyt jonkun oli koko ajan istuttava jonkun sylissä, sillä tilaa ei ollut kuin viidelle ja autossa oli nyt kuusi. Sally toivoi koko ajan, ettei poliisi pysäyttäisi heitä, sillä Befirn oli liikkeellä ja heidän autonsa väritys vastasi hyvin paljon veneen väritystä – olihan kyseessä sama vehje. Sally pelkäsi nimittäin, että Befirnin suuressa lentohärvelissä oli myös kamerat, joista Befirn voisi tarkistaa, oliko jotain jäänyt huomiotta – ja olihan häneltä. Whisper ja Shadow valvoivat vielä Sonicin ja Sallyn kanssa.

  
”Mitä me teemme nyt sitten?” Shadow yllättäen avasi suunsa ensimmäisenä, mitä ei tapahtunut usein, ”kun Elias on muistinsa menettäneenä täällä?” Sally veti henkeä ja vilkaisi Sonicia, joka nyökkäsi hänelle pienesti.

  
”Me menemme uuteen Mobotropolikseen… tai minä ja Antoine emme välttämättä… tai no kyllä me mukaan tulemme, mutta Elias ja te muut menette puhumaan kansalle ja entiselle Acornin neuvostolle, joka lienee nykyään Befirnin neuvosto”, Sally vastasi, ”kun Elias on palautettu valtaan, Befirn saa maksaa teoistaan” Sonicin naamalle nousi pieni virne ja hän vilkaisi takapenkille.

  
”Aika outoa, että olet näin kiinnostunut meistä, Shadow, vaikka aluksi et halunnut sekaantua Mobotropoliksen ongelmiin”, hän sanoi. Shadow tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Hän ei pitänyt nokittelusta, mutta eniten se ärsytti, kun nokittelu tuli Sonicilta. Hän ei toki ollut unohtanut sitä, että hän ja Sonic olivat kilpailijoita, joiden tarkoituksena oli aina olla parempi toistaan.

  
”Minun on helpompi jatkaa elämää, kun tiedän, että tuttuni ovat turvassa!” hän puolustautui ja Sonic naurahti, sanoen:

  
”Tuttusi? Myönnä pois, että olemme ystäviäsi” tähän Shadow ei vastannut enää mitään, vaan tuhahti uudestaan ja siirsi katseensa ulos metsikköön. Kello lähestyi kahta yöllä, kun hän vaipui rauhalliseen yöuneen vasten lasia, tuntien Whisperin pään olkapäätään vastaan. Whisperkin oli nukahtanut ja Sonic vaipui myös unen ja valvetilan rajamaille. Hänenkin päänsä lopulta painautui vasten ikkunaan ja kaikki autossa – Sallya lukuun ottamatta – olivat sikeässä unessa. Sallya ei ihme kyllä väsyttänyt yhtään, hän oli vaan hermostunut. Vasta nyt ajaessaan hän tajusi, minkälaisessa vaarassa hän koko ajan oli. Toki, kun Elias palasi valtaan, kaikki olisi hyvin, mutta mitä jos niin ei kävisi? Mitä jos Eliaksen vieminen neuvostolle ei muuttaisi asioita? Jos neuvostolle selviäisi, että hän oli menettänyt muistinsa, he saattaisivat vaatia taas Sallyn vangitsemista. Kenelle sotilaat olivat uskollisia? Kenraalille! Ja jos Befirnillä ei ollut sotilaita puolellaan, ei hän voinut Sallylle ja Eliakselle mitään. Mutta sotilaillakin oli oma johtajansa… Niin, kuka oli ottanut kenraalinpaikan Antoinen jälkeen? Sally säpsähti, kun auton rengas osui johonkin pieneen kiveen tiellä ja auto heilahti. Hän räpytteli hieman silmiään ja vilkaisi muita. Hekin olivat hieman heräilleet unestaan, mutta lopulta matkustajat olivat taas vaipuneet sikeään yöuneen. Niin… Nyt varmasti Befirn ottaisi kenraalikseen jonkun todella luotettavan. Siihen hommaan ei pääsisi kuka tahansa. Sallyn ajatukset harhailivat koko aamuyön, mutta vasta kellon lyötyä viisi ja Tailsin avatessa silmiä, Sallyn mieleen tupsahti yksi kysymys; _kuka edes oli Befirn_? Ennen kuin hän kerkesi vastata itselleen, Tails sanoi:

  
”Hei, Sal… pysähdytään, niin minä tulen rattiin. Olet ajanut koko yön” Sally oli asiasta samaa mieltä ja kun aurinko alkoi viimein nousta ja matkustajat alkoivat herätä, he päättivät pysähtyä erään joen rantaan nauttimaan aamupalaa. Elias meni kuitenkin istumaan kauemmas muista, pienelle kivelle, nauttien voileipäänsä. Sally ei halunnut veljensä olevan yksin, joten hän käveli tämän luokse ja sanoi:

  
”Hei… tiedän, että nyt tämä kaikki voi vaikuttaa todella merkilliseltä, mutta… sinä tajuat myöhemmin” Elias nosti katseensa siskoonsa ja oli pitkään hiljaa. Hän tuijotti vain voileipäänsä, kuunnelleen lintujen laulua kauempaa metsästä. Lopulta hän kysyi:

  
”Kuka minä olen, Sally? Ja… mitä oikein tapahtui? Miksi en muista mitään?” Sally huokaisi ja kohautti olkapäitään, sanoen:

  
”En tiedä… en tiedä, miksi sinulla on muistinmenetys”, Elias vaikutti todella murheelliselta kuullessaan tämän, joten Sally jatkoi; ”sinä synnyit kuulemma tosi kauniina aamuyönä, aamunkoitteessa. Kun ensimmäinen säde nousi vuorien takaa. Sinut nimettiin Eliakseksi isoisoisoisoisämme mukaan, joka oli ollut yksi parhaista kuninkaista, mitä maa kantoi. Olit niin rauhallinen ja määrätietoinen lapsi. Vain neljä vuotta syntymäsi jälkeen minä synnyin. Sinä leikit aina kanssani linnan puutarhassa ja opetit minut miekkailemaan. Loistavat miekkailutaitosi olit oppinut kenraali Armand D’Coolettelta. Hänen poikansa Antoinen tapaat myöhemmin, hänkin leikki usein kanssani. Tapasit teini-ikäisenä Megan-nimisen tytön. Me emme tiedä hänestä kauheasti, mutta uskomme, että te rakastuitte. Kuitenkin minun ollessa vasta 11-vuotias ja sinun ollessa 15, tohtori Ivo Robotnik petti isämme ja kaappasi valtakuntamme. Äiti ja isä eivät selvinneet… mutta minut vietiin turvaan ja sinä… lähdit maanpakoon, etsimään kaaossmaragdeja, jättäen tiedon olinpaikastasi vain Meganille”, Sally huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä, ”minä kaipasin sinua niin paljon, Elias… niin paljon. Me kaikki kaipasimme! Me kaikki vain odotimme, milloin tulisit kotiin ja voittaisit Mobotropoliksen takaisin”, Sally veti henkeä ja yritti jatkaa tarinaansa, purskahtamatta kyyneliin, ”minä kokosin Vapaustaistelijat ja me aloimme taistella Robotnikia vastaan. Kun viimein kukistimme hänet, olin liian nuori nousemaan kruunulle, joten Befirn – julma ja kamala Befirn – nousi kruunulle ja lopulta alisti meidät kaikki… kaikki, jotka kehtasivat jäädä Mobotropolikseen”. Elias katseli koko ajan Sallya, kun tämä kertoi. Hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan sitä kauheutta, sitä julmuutta, mutta hän pystyi kuvittelemaan sen… kauneuden. Sen kauneuden, mikä Mobotropolis oli ennen Robotnikia tai Befirniä. Elias ei tiennyt, mitä oikeastaan sanoa Sallylle enää. Hän oli kuullut nyt tarinan, jota hän ei muistanut ollenkaan. Ja silti jostain syystä… hän ei nähnyt mielessään tulta, tuhoa, verta tai kiljuvia mobiuslaisia. Hän näki vain itsensä ja pikkusiskonsa leikkimässä puutarhassa… ja kaikki se tuho oli… poissa. Elias käänsi päänsä pois ja haukkasi palan voileipäänsä.

* * *

Keittiössä soi rauhoittava jazzmusiikki, kun Bunnie käveli hakemaan aamupalaa. Hän hymyili hieman nähdessään Amyn ja Rotorin tekemässä aamupalaa.

  
”Missäs Antoine?” hän kysyi. Amy nosti katseensa uniseen Bunniehen.

  
”Hän meni haukkaamaan hieman happea nyt, kun päämaja nostettiin pinnalle täksi päiväksi. Taitaa harjoitella hieman miekkailua yksikseen”, Amy vastasi ja ojensi Bunnielle kahvikupin. Silloin he kuulivat pientä piippausta kokoushuoneesta. Yleensä se tarkoitti sitä, että Nicole oli muuttumassa jälleen fyysiseen muotoonsa. Pian hän kävelikin pirteänä keittiöön, suorastaan iloisena ja sanoi:

  
”Sally ilmoitti minulle juuri, että Elias on löytynyt, mutta hän kärsii muistinmenetyksestä. He ovat juuri tulossa tänne ja ovat perillä iltaan mennessä”. He kaikki huokaisivat helpotuksesta, ”sain tehtäväkseni hieman tutkia muistinmenetystä. Katsotaan, mitä saan selville” ja niin Nicole palasi takaisin kokoushuoneeseen tietokoneen kimppuun. Bunnie nojasi keittiötasoihin ja hörppäsi kahviaan.

  
”Nicole tekee välillä vähän liikaa töitä…” hän mutisi. Rotor istui pöydälle ja söi voileipäänsä, sanoen:

  
”Nicole on tietokoneohjelma. Ei hän _voi _työskennellä liikaa” Amy naurahti ja jatkoi munien paistamista, jatkaen juttuhetkeä Rotorin kanssa. Heillä oli selkeästi omat juttunsa, joten Bunnie päätti lähteä ylös katsomaan, miten Antoinen harjoitukset menivät. Hän nousi kahvikuppinsa kanssa kannelle, tuntien meriviiman kasvoillaan, joka heilutti hänen vaaleita hiuksiaan. Siellä Antoine tosiaan oli, harjoittelemassa miekkailua näkymättömän vihollisen kanssa. Bunnie laski kahvikuppinsa pienelle pöydälle, jonka kolahduksen Antoine kuuli ja hän kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä. Vasta silloin Bunnie tajusi, miten pitkät Antoinen hiukset todella olivat. Ne olivat kasvaneet jo yli olkapäiden, mutta nykyään hän piti niitä aika usein kiinni. Mutta nyt ne heiluivat vapaasti tuulessa, hieman kiharaisina. Niin teki myös Antoinen vaalea kauluspaita. Vau… hän tosiaan oli komeampi, kuin Bunnie muisti. Tosin silloin Antoine oli ollut hölmö lapsi, joka oli osittain myös hieman itsepäinen ja omahyväinen. Mutta nyt hän oli täysin erilainen – ja ennen kaikkea tuplasti komeampi. Bunnie hymyili hieman ajatuksilleen. Aika röyhkeästi hän loppujen lopuksi ajatteli.

  
”Moi, sugah… sä olit täällä näemmä harjoittelemassa”, Bunnie sanoi ja laskeutui alas päämajan alemmalle tasolle, kävellen Antoinen luokse. Mies nyökkäsi ja tökkäsi miekkansa takaisin tuppiin, sanoen:

  
”_Tu as raison_… En ole harjoitellut hetkeen, joten pieni sessio teki hyvää” vasta silloin Bunnie muisti, mitä hänellä oli mukanaan! Eikä hän ollut vielä antanut sitä Antoinelle, vaikka he olivat olleet yhdessä jo useita päiviä!

  
”He-hei… mulla on sulle jotain”, Bunnie kaivoi taskujaan ja nosti sieltä kultaisen korun, ”mä löysin tän metsästä… Uuden Mobotropoliksen läheisestä metsästä, kun mä ja Rotor oltiin pelastamassa Dulcyy ja Nicolea” Antoinen silmät suurenivat ja hän otti korun varovasti käsiinsä. Se oli edelleen hieman multainen, mutta hän pyyhki loput mullat nopeasti pois.

  
”_Me-Merci_… Avasitko sen?” hän kysyi ja nosti varovasti katseensa Bunnien silmiin. Bunnie pohti sanojaan. Antoine vaikutti hieman pelokkaalta. Ikään kuin hän ei olisi halunnut Bunnien avaavan korua. Olihan se aika outoa – ei, ei outoa vaan herttaista – että Antoinella oli kuva vanhasta ystävästään korussa. Bunnie olisi heti ensimmäisenä ajatellut, että jos jonkun kuva korussa täytyi olla, sen täytyi olla Sally. Mutta ehkä Antoine oli päässyt yli tunteistaan Sallyyn. Toisaalta taas…

  
”Avasin… mä vähän… yllätyin”, Bunnie sanoi, ”miksi… miksi sulla on mun kuva siinä?” Antoine etsi sanoja, kuin ne olisivat takertuneet hänen kurkkuunsa.

  
”Mi-minä… _je vous ai manqué_… o-olit ystäväni ja… ja sinä inspiroit minua”, hän yritti, ”_je ne suis pas sûr_… se vain-”

  
”Hei…” Bunnie kosketti Antoinen käsiä ja hymyili hieman, ”musta on kiva kuulla, että mä inspiroin sua. Ja… se, että mä autoin sua niiden hankalien aikojen läpi, vaikka olinkin vaan kuva sun korussa” hymy nousi myös Antoinen kasvoille ja hän nyökkäsi.

  
”Niin… sinä autoit minua olemaan rohkea,” hän sanoi hymyillen, ”_vous êtes tellement courageux_” Bunnie vain naurahti tälle, vaikkei tiennyt yhtään, mitä Antoine oikein sanoi. Hän päätti vain nyökätä ja auttaa korun takaisin Antoinen kaulaan.

  
”Yksin on aika ikävä treenata, joten… saanko mä liittyy seuraan?” Bunnie pyysi. Antoine hymyili entistä enemmän ja vetäisi upean, sinisen kahvan omaavan miekkansa esille, sanoen:

  
”_Commençons_!”

* * *

Illalla sitten tuttu auto ajoi pihaan. Sallya joukkoineen oltiinkin jo vastassa kallion luona. Kun Elias astui ulos autosta, hämmennys valtasi kaikki. Siinä hän tosiaan oli… Rouge ei miestä tunnistanut, mutta Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie ja Nicole tunnistivat liiankin hyvin. Elias oli aina ollut todella ylvään näköinen, upeassa prinssin univormussaan, mutta nyt, kun hän oli likainen, väsyneennäköinen, riutunut mies normaaleissa vaatteissa, oli näky suorastaan… omituinen. Whisper astui myös varovasti ulos autosta ja katseet kääntyivät häneen. Tyttö laski hitaasti maskin naamalleen.

  
”Tämä on muuten Whisper. Hän auttoi meidät Eliaksen jäljille ja kertoi Befirnin tulevan perässä”, Sonic sanoi. Whisper heilautti pienesti kättään. Elias käveli siskonsa kanssa muiden luokse, tarkastellen jokaista _uutta _tuttuaan hieman ihmeissään. Antoine vilkaisi myös muita, kunnes hän painautui maahan yhdelle polvelle ja laski päänsä alas. Eliaksesta tämä oli erittäin outoa, kunnes hän muisti olevansa oikeasti kuningas. Antoinen jälkeen kunniaa tekivät Rotor, sitten Bunnie ja lopulta myös Nicole. Tätä seurasivat myös Amy, Rouge, Tails ja Sonic. Pian kaikki olivat kumartuneet kunnioittamaan kuningastaan. Elias kääntyi katsomaan hämmentyneenä Sallya. Hän oli odottanut tällaista reaktiota kuullessaan Antoinen olevan isänsä entisen kenraalin poika, mutta kun kaikki kumarsivat häntä – Shadow’ta myöten – oli Elias todella hämmästynyt. Hän ei tuntenut näitä henkilöitä, hän ei tiennyt, miksi häntä kumarrettiin. Hän ei tiennyt edes, missä hänen mahdollinen valtakuntansa sijaitsi. Mutta kun Sally kosketti hänen kättään ja myös hän kumartui maahan, Elias tunsi erikoisen voiman virtaavan hänen lävitseen. Hän katsoi kumartujia itsevarmana ja sanoi:

  
”Me vapautamme Mobotropoliksen… ja palautamme sinne rauhan. Sukuni nouskoon taas valtaistuimelle ja korjatkoon ne virheet, jotka Befirn on tehnyt. Eläköön Mobotropolis, Mobius ja Vapaustaistelijat!” muut vilkaisivat toisiaan hymyillen ja huusivat:

  
”Eläköön kuningas Elias!”


	8. Luku 8

Befirn löi nyrkkinsä vihaisena pöytään ja katseli sotilaitaan pettyneenä, mutta ennen kaikkea kiihtyneenä ja vihaisena. Hän mittaili katseellaan jokaista sotilasta, kunnes puhui:

  
”Te siis _ette _löytäneet prinsessaa ettekä kenraaliani mistään. Te _ette _estäneet heitä matkaamasta pois mantereelta. Te _ette _löytäneet prinssiä saarelta, johon Megan-neiti meidät johdatti ja te _ette _onnistuneet edes lukemaan hänen kirjoituksiaan?!” sotilaat painoivat päitään alas, peloissaan. Befirn nappasi vihoissaan pöydästä kiinni ja heilautti sen kumoon. Kirjeet, kirjat, paperit ja sotasuunnitelmat vain lentelivät ympäri huonetta, ”minä annoin teille yhden, yksinkertaisen tehtävän! Ja te munaatte sen! Nyt te lähdette heti etsimään prinsessaa! Minua ei kiinnosta, vaikka teidän pitäisi matkata Mobiuksen toiselle puolelle, te löydätte hänet! Ja surmaatte! Surmaatte prinssin! Surmaatte kenraalin! Surmaatte _joka ikisen,_ joka uhkaa minun valtaani! Menkää!” sotilaat poistuivat huokaisten helpotuksesta. He eivät joutuneet hirteen. Befirn huokaisi myös, itse enemmänkin turhautuneena ja käveli istumaan takaisin valtaistuimelleen. Hän nojasi käteensä ja katseli linnansa ovea.

  
”Tiedät, mitä tapahtuu, jos he ovat löytäneet prinssi Eliaksen”, sanoi tumma ääni varjoista, ”he tuovat hänet tänne… ja silloin neuvosto ja koko valtakunta kääntyy prinssin puolelle. Sinut syöstään vallasta”. Befirn puristi käsiään nyrkkiin ja pamautti ne vasten valtaistuimensa käsinojia, ”nyt sinun on otettava rauhallisesti. Prinsessaa et enää löydä, tuskin löydät prinssiäkään. Mutta meillä on vielä tilaisuus hankkia kansan luottamus puolellemme. Nimittäin… meidän on istuettava kateuden ja ennen kaikkea vihan siemen heihin. Patoutunut viha, kaivamme esiin kaikki kamalat teot, mitä Acornin suvun hallitessa ilmeni” Befirn nosti katseensa ihmeissään ääntä kohti.

  
”Mutta eikö kansa ole muka jo puolellani?” hän kysyi. Miesääni nurkassa naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”He voivat kääntää kelkkansa ja prinsessa tietää sen. He ovat ehkä juuri ja juuri puolellanne, mutta jos edes pienikin huhu prinssin olemassaolosta leviää, koko kaupunki on valmis kumartamaan häntä. He eivät ole tyhmiä, majesteetti, he tietävät kyllä, kenelle valtaistuin oikeutetusti kuuluu. He eivät ole unohtaneet, että te olette vain tuuraamassa oikeaa kuningasta, kuten olette olleet jo usean vuoden. Mutta älkää huoliko, majesteetti. Minä hoidan tämän” vaaleat hiukset heilahtivat, kun määrätietoinen sakaali käveli ovelle ja pamautti ne auki. Hän katseli Mobotropolista, jota runteli sade ja ukkonen. Sakaali laittoi kädet lantiolleen, ”Acornin suku on tehnyt pahoja asioita, majesteetti. Nyt on parempi nostaa valoon ne virheet, joita kuningas Maximillian aikoinaan teki. Sillä kuinka hänen poikansa voisi olla yhtään isäänsä parempi?”

* * *

Sally tutki Mobiuksen karttaa kiinnostuneena. Hän ympyröi sieltä kohtia, jotka olivat hänen mielestään tärkeitä. Samalla Elias tutki ihmeissään päämajaa, pysähtyen aina välillä katsomaan ikkunasta ohi uiskentelevia kaloja. Oli uskomatonta, että päämaja sijaitsi vedenpinnan alla ja miten teknologisesti se oli hyvin edistynyt. Amy käveli Sallyn vierelle ja katseli karttaa kiinnostuneena.

  
”Mitä pohdit?” hän kysyi.

  
”Sitä, että kuinka palaamme Mobotropolikseen”, Sally sanoi. Rotor nosti heti katseensa. Hän oli heti alusta lähtien ollut ideaa vastaan eikä missään olosuhteissa halunnut palata Mobotropolikseen. Mutta toisaalta taas sinne heidän tiensä johtivat ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Rotor huokaisi ja keskittyi korjaamaan tabletteja, joita hänelle oli tuotu aimo kasa, ”Elias on saatava Mobotropolikseen. Ei hän täällä tule muistamaan yhtään mitään, koska hänen kaikki muistonsa sijaitsevat siellä”

  
”Oikeastaan eivät siellä”, Sonic huomautti tullessaan kokoushuoneeseen, ”vaan enemmänkin vanhassa Mobotropoliksessa. Mutta se on nykyään vain tiheää metsää”

  
”Mutta kaikki sukukorumme, taulumme, arkistomme ja muut sijaitsevat uudessa Mobotropoliksessa”, Sally huomautti, ”ei Elias muista mitään, jos katselemme vain tiheää metsää. Meidän on nyt vain otettava riski ja matkustettava uuteen Mobotropolikseen silläkin uhalla, että jäämme kiinni ja joudumme hirteen” Sally oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, ennen kuin painoi pientä nappia rannelaitteessaan. Se kutsui kaikki laitteen omaavat kokoushuoneeseen. Vau… heidän teknologiansa oli paljon kehittyneempää, kuin silloin alkuaikoina. Silloin he pitivät kokouksia aina tietyn väliajoin ja hätätilanteessa piti juosta jokaisen taloon erikseen kertomaan, mikä hätä oli. Mutta nyt vain viiden minuutin sisällä kaikki Vapaustaistelijat olivat tulleet kokoushuoneeseen, valmiina kokoustamaan, ”eli, meidän on nyt jotenkin päästävä huomaamattomasti Mobotropolikseen. Voimme myös olettaa, että Befirn vaanii kaikkia mahdollisia kulkureittejä sinne, eli satamat ovat poissa pelistä”, Sally sanoi. Tails hieroi päätään ja kysyi:

  
”Entäs lentäminen? Olisiko meillä mahdollisuutta lentää Mobotropolikseen? Voisin hieman kehitellä konetta niin, että sen kyytiin mahtuu useampi tai sitten voimme vain rakentaa lisää lentokoneita”

  
”_Ce n'est pas possible_, Befirnin voimavara on ilmavoimissa. Hänen joukkojaan lentää kaikkialla, ei vain Mobotropoliksen rajalla”, Antoine vastasi, ”joka Tuhansien valojen maassa – mikä tunnetusti on ollut neutraalia aluetta – lentelee tuhansia Befirnin miehiä. Niitä lentelee jopa silloin, kun he eivät etsi ketään, joten en ihmettelisi, jos siellä odottelisi nyt _miljoonia _lentokoneita”

  
”Antoine on oikeassa. Me emme mitenkään pääse enää takaisin sille mantereelle – emme laivalla, emmekä liioin lentämälläkään”, Sally sanoi huokaisten ja kääntyi taas katsomaan karttaa, ”ainoa vaihtoehtomme on kulkea mantereen poikki lahdelle, jonka yli menemme laivalla Leonuksen valtakuntaan” Rotor vain pudisteli päätään ja suoristi silmälasinsa.

  
”En usko, että sekään on mahdollista, Sally. Ei ainakaan yleisellä laivalla, sillä Leonuksen valtakunta on niin lähellä Mobotropolista, että sen satamia vahditaan hyvin tarkasti”, hän sanoi, ”ja ellen vallan erehdy, _jokainen _alus tutkitaan, joka sen satamaan yrittää – polkuveneestä isoihin rahtialuksiin”. Sally näytti maansa myyneeltä ja vilkaisi veljeään, joka myöskin katseli pettyneenä ulos mereen. Heidän vaihtoehtonsa alkoivat käydä väliin, ”toisaalta taas sinä ja Antoine pääsitte tänne helposti, joten kyllä meilläkin on joku tapa palata Mobotropolikseen – vaikka sitten tarinanne mukaisesti ilmastointiputkissa” silloin he kuulivat ison räjähdyksen ulkoa ja koko päämaja heilahti. Mitä oikein tapahtui? Meni pari sekuntia, kunnes kuului toinen räjähdys ja sen perään kolmas. Koko päämaja vain heilui räjähdysten voimasta. Sally juoksi ihmeissään ikkunaan ja näki pinnalla laivan, joka tiputteli joitakin syvyyspommeja lähemmäs päämajaa.

  
”Mikä tuo on?!” hän kysyi kiihtyneenä. Sonic ja muut juoksivat myöskin ikkunaan ja painautuivat lasiin nähdäkseen pinnalla olevan laivan. Sonic puristi käsiään nyrkkiin vihaisena.

  
”Eggman…” hän mutisi ja oli jo lähtemässä ulos, mutta Amy pysäytti hänet sanomalla:

  
”Tuo ei ole Eggmanin alus! Tuo alus on tehty puusta ja tunnetusti Eggmanin alukset on tehty metallista! Mutta miksi se pommittaa meitä, jos se on perinteinen puulaiva?” Tails juoksi tietokoneen luokse ja alkoi nostaa päämajaa pinnalle.

  
”Kenen alus lieneekään, se tietää, että olemme täällä ja yrittää tuhota meidät”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi Tailsia, joka oli ollut askeleen edellä nostaessaan päämajaa pinnalle, ”parempi tosiaan nousta pintaan. Niin he ehkä haluavat”. Päämajan alle ilmestyivät moottorit, jotka nostivat päämajan alle minuutissa pintaan. Vapaustaistelijat juoksivat ulos menevälle luukulle ja kun päämaja viimein saavutti pinnan, he nousivat ulos. Heidän edessään komeili iso merirosvolaiva, jonka kannelta kuului voittoisia huutoja. Antoine oli jo nappaamassa miekkansa, mutta Sally kosketti hänen kättään, ”nyt ei ruveta riehumaan. Otetaan selvää, mitä he haluavat”

* * *

Merirosvot nostivat Vapaustaistelijat laivaansa. Pian heidän eteensä käveli turkoosi saukko, joka pyöritteli miekkaansa miehistönsä edessä. Hän katseli pitkään laivan kannelle tulleita vieraita ja kysyi:

  
”Kuka teistä on Whisper?” tätä kysymystä kukaan ei osannut odottaa ja he kääntyivät katsomaan Whisperiä, joka ei muiden yllätykseksi vaikuttanut ollenkaan yllättyneeltä. Hän vain puristi asettaan ja käveli muiden eteen, kuiskaten:

  
”Minä olen…” oletetun kapteenin huulille nousi leveä virne.

  
”Löysimme hänet! Nostakaa purjeet ja heittäkää tämä roskasakki takaisin lentävään lautaseensa”, hän sanoi. Shadow käveli Whisperin eteen ja sanoi tiukasti:

  
”Te ette vie häntä mihinkään” Whisper yllättyi hieman tämän epämääräisen tuttunsa suojelevasta luonteesta, ”hän lähtee vain, jos haluaa lähteä” Kapteeni repesi nauruun ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Hän tarkasti Shadow’n päästä varpaisiin ja sanoi:

  
”Shadow the Hedgehog? Ellen vallan erehdy… maineesi kiirii edelläsi! Sinut tunnetaan seitsemän meren halki miehenä, joka antoi elämänsä Mobiuksen puolesta. Aikamoista…” Shadow vain tuhahti ja vilkaisi muita.

  
”Et halua siis ruveta tappelemaan kanssani”, hän sanoi, johon kapteeni taas nauroi.

  
”En sanonut, että Mobiuksen pelastamisessa olisi jotain superhienoa. Se oli itseasiassa vähän tyhmää. Tämä planeetta, kun on näet aika surkea pikkuinen kivi”, hän sanoi. Shadow ei halunnut enää kuunnella tämän kapteenin sanoja, vaan hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun. Antoinekin antoi itselleen luvan vetäistä miekkansa esille ja pian laivan kannella alkoi aikamoinen tappelu. Kukaan heistä kuitenkaan ei huomannut liikettä laivan lähettyvillä. Silmät kurkistivat veden alta, ennen kuin ne painuivat takaisin uumeniin. Hän päätti seurailla tilannetta, sillä hän tiesi, että salaisen ainesosan takia Vapaustaistelijoilla ei ollut mahdollisuuksia piraatteja vastaan. Pian he kaikki tosiaan makasivat laivan kannella, kuin kaatuneet patsaat. Kapteeni taputti tyytyväisiä käsiään ja heitti oudolta tuoksuvan merilevän yhdelle miehistön jäsenistä, ”tuo on merenpohjasta hankittua erittäin harvinaista merilevää, joka vie liikkumiskyvyn vahvimmaltakin mieheltä – ja naiselta”. He kaikki makasivat liikkumattomina, mutta kuitenkin tajuissaan, laivan kannella, yrittäen liikutella jäseniään.

  
”Mitä tehdään niille, kapteeni?” yksi miehistön jäsen kysyi. Kapteeni nappasi Whisperin kädestä kiinni ja työnsi hänet miehistön luo.

  
”Viekää prinsessa selliin. Aineen vaikutus lakkaa pian”, hän sanoi.

  
”Prinsessa?!” Vapaustaistelijat kysyivät ihmeissään ja katselivat kohmettunutta Whisperiä, joka raahattiin sisälle laivaan. Kapteeni kääntyi sitten katsomaan Vapaustaistelijoita virnistellen ja nyökkäsi miehistölleen, sanoen:

  
”Heittäkää laidan yli! He kerkeävät hukkua, ennen kuin merilevän vaikutus lakkaa. Hyvästi siis, Sonic the Hedgehog sekä Shadow the Hedgehog, Mobiuksen suojelija” miehistö otti jokaisen Vapaustaistelijan yksi kerrallaan ja heitti heidät laidan yli. Jokainen heistä upposi pohjaan, kuin kivi. Kapteeni vilkaisi Eliasta, joka heitettiin viimeisenä laidan yli. Jotain tuttua hänessä oli… Miehistö katsoi hetken kapteenia, kuin aistien, että jokin ei ollut kohdillaan. Kapteeni tuhahti ja huusi: ”mitä te vielä siinä tölläätte? Kurssi kohti Adabatia! Meillä on kallisarvoinen saalis messissä!”

* * *

Vapaustaistelijat katsoivat hädissään toisiaan upotessaan kohti pohjaa. He tiesivät, etteivät voisi pidätellä hengitystä pitkään ja kun viimeinenkin – eli Elias – tipahti merenpohjalle, he tajusivat tarunsa olevan ohi. Sallya se harmitti. Hän olisi mieluummin kuollut Befirnin kädestä, kuin alhaisten merirosvojen, jotka eivät edes tunteneet heitä tai heidän agendaansa. Bunnie vilkaisi hädissään Antoinea, yrittäen kurottaa kättään miestä kohti, mutta se oli mahdotonta. He olivat aivan jumissa. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin heidän luonaan ui jokin, jokin isompi kala. Kauempaa se näytti itseasiassa hailta, joten kaikki Vapaustaistelijat alkoivat panikoida. Heillä oli nyt kaksi tapaa kuolla; hain syötävänä tai hukkumalla. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin heidän yläpuolelleen ui joku tyttö vihreässä mekossa. Hän hymyili Vapaustaistelijoilla, pidellen joitakin koruja käsissään. Tyttö kietoi korun jokaisen Vapaustaistelijan ylle. Kun Sonic avasi suunsa, hän hämmästyi. Hän pystyi hengittämään veden alla! Ja hänen näkönsä selveni ja pian hän huomasi, että pystyi vaivatta sekä hengittämään, näkemään että puhumaan veden alla.

  
”He ovat kunnossa, Razor. He tarvitsevat vain hieman simpukkavoidetta”, tyttö sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan olevaa haimiestä, joka ui myös Vapaustaistelijoiden yläpuolelle, ”mistä ihmeestä piraatit ovat saaneet syvänmerenlevää? Eivät ainakaan uimalla”

  
”Joukossamme saattaa olla välittäjä… asiasta täytyy raportoida kuningattarelle”, mies sanoi ja lähti sitten uimaan pois. Tyttö väläytti taas hymyn Vapaustaistelijoille ja sanoi:

  
”Ei hätää, pian pystytte taas liikkumaan. Kiitos noiden korujen, pystytte myös hengittämään, näkemään ja puhumaan vedessä” pian mies palasi simpukkavoiteen kanssa ja he alkoivat levittää sitä Vapaustaistelijoiden kohmeisille raajoille. Pian jokainen heistä pystyi taas liikkumaan ja heidän jäsenensä naksahtelivat, kun ne palasivat takaisin normaaleihin asentoihin. Ennen kuin kukaan kerkesi edes kiittää, Shadow lähti uimaan laivan perään.

  
”Älä turhaan, et saa sitä laivaa kiinni”, mies sanoi, ”piraatit veivät prinsessa Whisperin” Shadow tuhahti ja katsoi miestä. Sallylla alkoi mennä hermot Shadow’hin, joka jälleen kerran yritti sooloilla, joten hän loi hymyn pelastajilleen ja sanoi:

  
”Kiitos… ilman teitä me olisimme jo hukkuneet. Olen prinsessa Sally ja tässä on veljeni Elias, sekä ystävämme Sonic, Amy, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Rouge ja… Shadow” tyttö niiasi pienesti.

  
”Nimeni Coral ja tässä on ystäväni Razor. Te jouduitte näemmä Aamunkoiton piraattien uhriksi”, Coral sanoi, ”he ovat riesa, mutta yleensä he liikkuvat vain lahden toisella puolella. Ihmettelimme, mitä he täällä tekivät, joten päätimme Razorin kanssa tutkia” Sally katsoi pitkään tyttöä. He olivat siis jonkinlaista meriväkeä. Toki Sally oli pienenä kuullut taruja meren alla asuvista olennoista, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa hän pääsi todella tapaamaan sellaisen, ”kapteeni Shellbreaker näemmä halusi vain prinsessan ja sen takia poistui tuttavallisilta vesiltä”

  
”A-aloittakaahan ihan alusta”, Sonic pyysi ja ui kaksikon luokse. Hän tärisi edelleen hieman, kädet vapisten hullun lailla. Lähellä ollut hukkuminen ja varsinkin vedessä oleskelu sai hänet hermostuneeksi ja hän oli melkein napsahtamispisteessä, mutta yritti kestää, ”ke-keitä te olette ja… mitä nämä korut ovat?” Sonic piteli kädessään sinertävää, pyöreää kivenkaltaista korua.

  
”Nuo kivet auttavat teitä veden alla. Kuten sanoin, kapteeni Shellbreaker on häädettävä pois täältä”, Coral sanoi. Hänen äänessäänsä kaikui pieni huolestuneisuus, joten Razor kosketti hänen olkapäätään ja sanoi:

  
”Kapteeni matkustaa lahden kautta takaisin vesillemme, jos hän kerran aikoo myydä prinsessan Adabatissa”

  
”Mistä te tiedätte, että Whisper on prinsessa?” Amy kysyi, ”ta-tai siis… me emme tienneet. Me emme tiedä hänestä _yhtään mitään_!” Coral säpsähti ja vilkaisi ystäväänsä hieman ihmeissään. Miten he eivät tienneet?

  
”Whisper? Siis… hän on susiklaanin prinsessa, kuningatar Lupen tytär”, Coral sanoi ja Sally säpsähti. Lupe! _Lupe_! Lupella oli tytär! Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Sonic ja Tails muistivat Lupen hyvin. Lupe oli ollut usein heidän apunaan Robotropoliksen ollessa vielä olemassa, sillä myös sen toiminnat vaikuttivat susiklaanin toimintaan.

  
”Lupe lähetti Whisperin! Lupe lähetti Whisperin auttamaan meitä!” Sally sanoi innoissaan, ”sen takia Whisper tiesi niin paljon meistä! Kohtaamisemme ei voinut olla sattumaa. Lupe siis oli varta vasten käskenyt Whisperin lähteä etsimään Eliasta ja siinä samassa myös meitä”

  
”Mutta mistä Lupe tiesi, että Elias oli Flicky Islandilla?” Amy kysyi, ”siitähän tiesi vain Megan” Sally vilkaisi pintaa ja kosketti korua kaulassaan.

  
”Eli Lupe tunsi Meganin… eli Lupe saattaa tällä hetkellä olla Mobotropoliksessa”, hän sanoi. Samassa hätä valtasi Sallyn ja hän alkoi katsella hermostuneena ympärilleen, ”meidän on heti vapautettava Whisper ja matkustettava Mobotropolikseen! Ties kuinka monta liittolaistamme on siellä vankina!” Sonic laittoi kätensä tytön olkapäille ja yritti rauhoitella tätä, vaikka oli itsekin hermoromahduksen partaalla – pitkälti veden takia.

  
”Me voimme auttaa teitä prinsessan vapauttamisessa”, Coral sanoi, ”mekin matkaamme lahden toiselle puolelle, jossa Meropis – meidän kotimme – sijaitsee. Mutta meidän on pidettävä kiirettä” Coral avasi suunsa ja alkoi yhtäkkiä laulaa todella kaunista melodiaa. Se täytti merenpohjan ja kaikki merikasvit pohjassa alkoivat huojua hennosti musiikin tahtiin. Sally katsoi yllättyneenä muita ja huomasi sivusilmällään, miten Razor katsoi lumoutuneena ystäväänsä. Pian paikalle kiirehti delfiineitä, jotka tervehtivät Coralia innoissaan, ”Razor, tekisitkö meille suitset?” Razor nyökkäsi ja ui pohjaan, hakien sieltä merilevää sekä vanhoja laivoista irronneita naruja. Hän oli yllättävän kätevä käsistään.

  
”Pi-pitääkö meidän ratsastaa näillä?” Rouge kysyi ja kosketti varovasti delfiinejä. Ne katsoivat iloisina Rougea ja pyörivät tämän ympärillä. Coral naurahti ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Uimalla menisi useampi päivä, mutta delfiinit ovat nopeita ja niiden avulla saamme piraatit kiinni heti lahden jälkeen”, hän sanoi. Sally ui varovasti Coralin luokse ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni, sanoen:

  
”Kiitos tästä… emme tiedä, kuinka kiittää teitä” Coral vilkaisi Razoria hieman huolestuneena.

  
”Me tiedämme kyllä, kuka sinä olet, Sally. Olemme vierailleet aina aika-ajoin rannikoilla ja nähneet etsintäkuulutukset. Mutta me emme usko mihinkään, mitä Befirn sanoo”, hän sanoi, ”Befirn on huijari! Ja ennen kaikkea hän saastuttaa koko ajan rantojaan! Hän heittää kaiken jätteen mereen! Me emme voi enää edes kunnolla uida lähellä rannikkoa. Voi, se oli ennen minun ja muiden meropislaisten lempipaikka, kun olimme lapsia” Razor sitoi vihaisena suitsia.

  
”Befirn on kirottu kuningas! Silloin, kun koko manner tunnettiin vain nimellä _Miljoonien valojen maa_, rannikko oli ihanan siisti ja sitä koristivat kimaltavat hiekkarannat”, hän sanoi vihaisena, ”me viihdyimme siellä, mutta kun Befirn nousi valtaan ja päätti, että koko manner on hänen, me jouduimme lähtemään. Nyt niitä hiekkarantoja koristavat muovijäte sekä muut vettä saastuttavat kemikaalit” Sally katsoi surullisena Razoria ja Coralia. Hän pystyi päättelemään kaksikon puheista, että he asuivat aika lähellä manteretta meren alla, joten varmasti jätteet olivat ajautuneet myös Meropikseen.

  
”Mutta… te tunnette rannikon? Onko siellä minkäänlaista vartiointia?” Sally kysyi. Coral vilkaisi Razoria ja kohautti olkapäitään, sanoen:

  
”Emme ole käyneet siellä aikoihin. Miksi kysytte?”

  
”Meidän on ehdottomasti päästävä Mobotropolikseen. Ja mitkään viralliset satamat eivät käy”, Sally vilkaisi delfiinejä, ”voisimmekohan me ehkä… päästä näiden kyydissä edes lähelle rannikkoa, kun olemme pelastaneet Whisperin? Tiedän, että tämä on iso pyyntö, mutta me olemme menossa valtaamaan Mobotropolista takaisin” Razor ja Coral hätkähtivät ja katsoivat toisiaan hymyillen, ”heti, kun minun sukuni on palannut valtaan, ensimmäinen asia, mitä teemme, on rannan putsaus. Kiitoksena teille. Pidän huolta, että jokainen metri rantaa ja vesialueet putsataan piirujaan myöten” tämä sai kaksikon ihan suunnilleen ja Razor tiputti suitset kädestään. Hän nappasi Coralista kiinni ja pyöritti tätä ilmassa, hymyillen ja vetäen tämän sitten halaukseen. Coral kikatti ja rutisti Razoria innoissaan.

  
”Me saamme rantamme takaisin, Razor!” hän sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi miestä melkein lumoutuneena silmiin. Virne nousi Sonicin huulille. Vai sellaista… Coral kääntyi katsomaan Vapaustaistelijoita hymyillen innostuneena, ”me lupaamme viedä teidät huomaamattomasti rannikolle, jos te todella tuhoaisitte Befirnin vallan ja siistisitte rannikon”, hän sanoi, ”mitä vain! Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa kuhnia! Meidän on mentävä pelastamaan prinsessa Whisper” hän ja Razor laittoivat suitset delfiineille ja hyppäsivät niiden selkään. Muutkin nousivat hieman epävarmoina delfiinien selkään. Razor vilkaisi hymyillen vieraitaan ja sanoi:

  
”Pidelkää tiukasti suitsista kiinni. Nämä olennot saattavat mennä todella lujaa” pieni virne käväisi hänen huulillaan.

  
”Me johdatamme ja ohjaamme delfiinejä, teidän delfiininne seuraavat. Eli pitäkää vain kiinni”, Coral sanoi hymyillen ja nyökkäsi Razorille. He lähtivät liikkeelle ja delfiinit tosiaan liikkuivat hurjaa vauhtia. Tails joutui ihan tosissaan puristamaan itse delfiiniä, jotta pysyi kyydissä. Hän vilkaisi hieman huolissaan muita, mutta kun sai paremman istuma-asennon, delfiinillä ratsastaminen ei ollut oikeastaan sen hullumpaa. Sally katsoi huolestuneena edessä avautuvaa merta. Hänen oli pakko pelastaa Whisper… sen hän oli Lupelle velkaa. Hän oli niin monelle ihmiselle velkaa… mutta Befirnin vallan tuhoaminen maksaisi sen velan moniksi, moniksi vuosiksi. Hän tiesi sen…


	9. Luku 9

Vapaustaistelijat nousivat uusien ystäviensä kanssa pintaan. He olivat matkustaneet pari tuntia delfiinien selässä, mutta nyt viimein heidän edessään näkyi tuttu merirosvolaiva öisessä kuutamossa. Laivassa näemmä juhlittiin, sillä sieltä kuului melua, musiikkia ja astioiden kolinaa. Lisäksi kaikki laivan valot oli sytytetty ja he näkivät, kuinka varjot veden pinnassa tanssvat ja huojuivat musiikin tahtiin. Sally vilkaisi Coralia ja Razoria, kysyen:

  
”Mitäs nyt? Hyökkäämmekö?”

  
”Niin kauan, kun heillä on syvänmerenlevää, me emme voi asialle mitään. Pelkästään sen koskettaminen ilman hansikkaita saa kenet tahansa patsaaksi”, Coral sanoi, ”veikkaan, että levää säilytetään jossain ruumassa. Meidän on jotenkin päästävä sinne”

  
”Mitä jos poraisimme reiän laivan pohjaan ja menisimme sen kautta sisään? Reikä on vain tukittava mennessämme”, Razor sanoi. Hän vaikutti jotenkin hermostuneelta. Ennen tätä matkaa Razor oli hyvin rauhallisen oloinen, eikä näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan peloissaan merirosvoista, mutta nyt, kun laiva tosiaan oli heidän edessään, hän pyöritteli hermostuneesti päätään ja hiveli sormiaan, jotka tärisivät hieman, ”emmehän me halua, että laiva uppoaa ennen aikojaan. Whisper on saatava turvaan ennen sitä”

  
”Voimme hakea korallitahnaa pohjasta. Se toimii liiman tavoin ja voisimme sillä peittää reiän”, Coral ehdotti ja muut suostuivat tähän. Amysta oli ihmeellistä, miten paljon vedenpinnan alta löytyi kaikkea kätevää, kuten juuri tuota edellä mainittua tahnaa. Ja tämän takia hän myös osittain ymmärsi, miksi piraatit olivat myös kiinnostuneet veden pinnan alla tapahtuvista asioista.

  
”Coral, Amy, Tails ja Rouge, menkää te hakemaan tahna. Rotor, Bunnie ja Razor, menkää te poraamaan reikä pohjaan ja etsikää kaikki levä, mitä löydätte”, Sally sanoi, ”minä, Sonic, Antoine, Elias ja Shadow hiivimme laivan edustalle ja katsomme, onko kannella ketään, jos sen kautta voisi hyökätä. Tavataan keulassa” kaikki nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät omille teilleen, osa pinnan alle, osa laivan kylkeen. Amy, Tails ja Rouge sukelsivat Coralin perässä kohti pohjaa. Coral ja Razor näyttivät molemmat hyväksyvän Sallyn suunnitelman, vaikka he tiesivät tästä tehtävästä huomattavasti enemmän.

  
”Etsikää lilaa korallia. Sitä pitää puristaa, jonka jälkeen se alkaa valuttaa tahnaa”, Coral sanoi ja otti pienen pullon esille tummanvihreästä laukustaan, ”laitetaan tahna tähän. Se on saatavat mahdollisimman nopeasti liimautuvaan paikkaan” Amy, Tails ja Rouge nyökkäsivät ja alkoivat haravoida merenpohjaa, toivon, että koralli löytyisi nopeasti. Amy vilkaisi aina välillä Coralia. Hän ja Coral olivat aika samanlaisia. Tai ainakin Amysta tuntui, että he olivat aika samanlaisia. Coral vaikutti yhtä huolettomalta tytöltä, kuin Amy. Amylle tuli mieleen ajat, kun hän oli täysin avuton, eikä pystynyt tekemään mitään ilman Sonicin apua. Ehkä Coral oli ennen ollut samanlainen... tai oli nyt, sillä hän näytti koko ajan vilkuilevan Razoria, kuin toivoen saavansa hieman apua. Amy meni varovasti lähemmäs Coralia ja kysyi:

  
”Kuule… mitä sinun ja Razorin välillä oikein on?” Coral säpsähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Amya, pieni puna poskillaan.

  
”E-ei mitään… kai…” hän sanoi, ”tai siis… minä pelastin aikoinaan Razorin, mutta en tiedä, haluaako hän minun kertovan sitä tarinaa. Oli miten oli, hän on suojelijani ja suojelee minua, koska olen pelastanut hänen henkensä niin monesti. Enkä tiedä olisiko minulla aikaa parisuhteelle elämässäni. Olenhan sentään papitar ja minun on pidettävä huolta temppelistäni”. Tätä tarinaa Amy ei ollut kuullut…

  
”Mutta sinä viihdyt hänen kanssaan, etkö?” hän kysyi hymyillen. Pieni hymy nousi myös Coralin poskille ja hän nyökkäsi pienesti.

  
”Razor on… mitä herttaisin”

* * *

Samaan aikaan Razor, Bunnie ja Rotor porasivat reikää laivan pohjaan. He rukoilivat, että he osuivat juuri johonkin varastoon, eivätkä paikkaan, missä olisi paljon merirosvoja tai vartijoita. Kuitenkin Razorin onneksi he osuivat tosiaan varastohuoneeseen. Razor nousi varovasti sisään pienestä reiästä, jonka Bunnie tukki robottikädellään, kun Razor tutki varastohuonetta. Razor käveli pari askelta eteenpäin, ennen kuin huomasi huoneen perällä olevat korit täynnä merilevää. Siinä! Razor oli ottamassa hanskoja, jotka lojuivat käyttämättöminä lattialla, kunnes hän tunsi veitsenterän alaselällään. Razor jähmettyi, eikä uskaltanut vilkaista taakseen. Hän nimittäin tunnisti tuon veitsenterän. Hän oli tuntenut sen ennenkin selkärankansa kohdilla, painaen terävästä sitä vasten.

  
”Sinun ei kuuluisi olla täällä, veli”, naisääni sanoi hänen takaansa. Razor veti henkeä ja kääntyi ympäri, katsoen isosiskoaan Bladea suoraan silmiin, ”tyttö on meidän. Luovuta ja mene kotiin, ettei välillemme tule taas samanlaisia riitoja”

  
”Tässä on kyse paljon isommista asioista, Blade”, Razor yritti, ”Befirn ja Mobotropolis… kaikki konfliktit siellä vaikuttavat myös teidän elämäänne. Lisäksi olette näemmä varastaneet meiltä syvänmerenlevää”

  
”Emme suinkaan varastaneet. Kaikki merenpohjassa kuuluu kaikille, se on ei kenenkään maata”, Blade vastasi ja käveli lähemmäs veljeään, tökäten häntä taas miekan kärjellä.

  
”Te ette pääse pohjaan ilman apuja. Joku on salakuljettanut teille levää! Lisäksi syvänmerenlevää löytää vain Meropiksen alueelta, joka sattuu kuulumaan kuningasparille ja Meropiksen asukkaille”, Razor sanoi, ”mutta nyt ei ole aika miettiä, kuka on salakuljettanut levää. Sinä olet jo pettänyt minut. Minua ei kiinnosta oletko piraatti, mutta olet häirinnyt elämäämme hyväksymällä tämän varastelun-”

  
”Kyseessä ei ole varastelu! Sitä paitsi ennen kuin sinä petit meidät, sinäkin olit yksi meistä” Blade sanoi tiukasti, ”kuten sanoin, merenpohja on ei-kenenkään maata!”

  
”Se kuuluu valtakunnallemme!” Razor yritti, mutta alkoi samalla tajuta, että tämä keskustelu Bladen kanssa oli turhaa. Hän ei koskaan antaisi periksi… Razorin täytyi keksiä jotain, jotta saisi levät heitettyä takaisin merenpohjaan. Nyt ei nimittäin ollut aikaa etsiä petturia. Sally ja muut oli saatavat matkaan kohti Mobotropolista, jotta he voisivat kukistaa Befirnin, ”mitä ajattelit nyt siis tehdä? Vangita veljesi ja antaa merirosvoille, jotta he voivat myydä minutkin laittomilla ihmiskaupoillaan? Tai pahempaa; laittaa minut kunnolla maksamaan petoksistani?” Blade oli pitkään hiljaa ja vilkaisi miekkaansa. Silloin Razor näki tilaisuutensa ja potkaisi Bladea mahaan, kaataen hänet. Razor nappasi hanskat nopeasti lattialta ja nosti koreista nyrkillisen merilevää. Blade nousi ylös, yrittäen lyödä veljeään, mutta Razor sai merilevällä kosketettua Bladen käsivartta. Hän meni aivan kankeaksi ja kaatui lopulta, kuin kivi varaston lattialle. Razor huokaisi ja laski merilevän koriin, ”olen pahoillani, Blade, mutta sinä valitsit seurasi. Olisit valinnut tarkemmin”. Hän koputti reiän luokse ja sanoi: ”Bunnie, siirrä kätesi. Valutan merilevät nyt ulos”. Niin Bunnie teki ja Razor kaatoi reiästä ulos monta korillista merilevää. Ne valuivat pohjaan ja kun viimeinenkin merilevänpala oli uponnut pohjaan, Razor astui itsekin reiälle, jonka välistä pursusi vettä laivaan. Hän vilkaisi vielä pienesti siskoaan, joka makasi jäykkänä nurkassa, ennen kuin sukelsi reiän läpi. Coral, Tails, Amy ja Rouge olivat juuri tulleet paikalle ja Coral sulki reiän tahnalla. Hän huomasi, miten mietteliäältä Razor vaikutti, mutta antoi asian olla. _Hän oli varmasti tavannut isosiskonsa_… Tällä välin laivan kannella juhlittiin, mutta todelliset juhlat olivat hytissä. Siellä oli korea pöytä täynnä herkkuja, jonka ääressä kapteeni ja Whisper istuivat.

  
”Olette pukeutuneet erittäin erikoisesti, prinsessa. Aivan, kuin sotilas”, kapteeni sanoi, ”yllättävää… mutta oletinkin teidän olevan jonkinlaisella tehtävällä”. Kapteeni nousi ylös ja käveli Whisperin taakse, ”teillä ei ollut arvokkaita susikoruja mukananne… tiedän kyllä, että äitinne omistaa suunnattomat arvometalliesiintymät ja niiden maat. Nyt toki mietitte, että mitä me teemme teillä. Hullu vain luulisi, että myisimme teidät markkinoilla. Ehei… me viemme teidät piraattien kokoukseen, jossa vangitsemme teidät kunnolla” Whisper kohotti hieman katsettaan, mutta piti sen silti tyhjällä lautasellaan, johon hän ei ollut hankkinut pientäkään purtavaa, ”sitten matkaamme susiklaanin luokse, kaikki tämän meren piraatit, ja vaadimme, että äitinne luopuu kruunusta ja ojentaa kaikki salaiset hopea – ja kultavarastonne meille. Koska mitäpä hän ei tekisi rakkaan tyttärensä tähden”, kapteeni kävi takaisin istumaan ja hörppäsi lasillisen viiniä, ”mutta sitä ennen… syö toki. Nimittäin, kun olette maanpaossa, te tuskin saatte ruokaa niin paljon, kuin nyt” yhtäkkiä kannelta alkoi kuulua ihmeellistä melua. Ihan kuin siellä tapeltaisiin… Kapteeni nousi ylös huokaisten ja huusi: ”Mitä nyt taas?!” yhtäkkiä ovi aukesi ja siellä seisoi Shadow. Hänen takanaan oli menossa kunnon tappelu. Whisper näytti vallan ilahtuneelta huomatessaan ystävänsä (tai no, enemmänkin tuttavansa) ja hänkin nousi ylös.

  
”Tulimme hakemaan Whisperin”, Shadow ilmoitti ja käveli lähemmäs. Kapteeni oli kuitenkin nopeampi ja nappasi Whisperin otteeseensa, laittaen miekkansa tytön kaulalle. Sekä hän, että Whisper olivat todella hämmentyneitä siitä, että Shadow ja muut olivat vielä elossa. Miten?! Hehän olivat uponneet pohjaan kuin kivi ja kaiken logiikan mukaan heidän olisi pitänyt hukkua! Paitsi jos meropislaiset...

  
”Älkää olko tyhmiä… niin kauan, kun minulla on prinsessa otteessani, minä-” kapteeni aloitti, mutta silloin Whisper tökkäsi kyynärpäällään kapteenia kovaa mahaan. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ja potkaisi kapteenin maahan, ottaen tämän miekan ja asettaen tämän miehen kaulalle. Shadow katsoi yllättyneenä Whisperiä ja käveli tämän vierelle.

  
”Me lähdemme nyt, kiitos tästä”, Shadow sanoi ja vilkaisi Whisperiä, nyökäten tälle. He juoksivat ulos hytistä, jättäen kuninkaan maahan makaamaan. Whisper yllättyi, kun huomasi, minkälainen sotatanner laivan kannesta oli tullut. Merirosvot miekkailivat tai tappelivat Vapaustaistelijoita vastaan ja osa heistä näytti etsivän epätoivoisena syvänmerenlevää, jota ei valitettavasti juuri nyt ollut saatavilla sattuneesta syystä. Whisper tiputti miekan matkalla kannelle ja juoksi Shadow’n kanssa laivan reunalle, ”Whisper on mukanamme!” Shadow huusi muille.

  
”Selvä, me lopetellaan täällä!” Bunnie vastasi ja lensi mastoon ampumaan pari merirosvoa. Tämän jälkeen he yksitellen hyppäsivät veteen. Coral ui heti Whisperin luokse, asettaen korun hänen kaulaansa, jotta hänkin pystyisi hengittämään veden alla.

  
”On kunnia tavata teidät, prinsessa”, hän sanoi heidän sukeltaessaan syvemmälle. Whisper vain nyökkäsi hymyillen.

* * *

Aamu oli alkanut nousta, kun Vapaustaistelijat uusine ystävineen saapuivat viimein rannikolle – Mobotropoliksen rannikolle. He nousivat pintaan, hyvästellen delfiinikyytinsä ja siirsivät katseensa rannalle. Se tosiaan oli aivan roskan ja muovin peitossa. Vapaustaistelijat riisuivat korunsa ja ojensivat ne Coralille ja Razorille.

  
”Kiitos kaikesta tästä… me emme olisi selvinneet tänne asti ilman teitä”, Sally sanoi, ”me lupaamme yrittää parhaamme Befirnin kanssa ja pitää huolta, että tämä ranta-alue saadaan taas puhtaaksi” Coral nyökkäsi hymyillen ja sanoi:

  
”Me luotamme teihin… Ja muistakaa, että teillä, prinsessa, on aina Meropiksen joukot puolellanne”

  
”Mitä te aiotte tehdä nyt?” Amy kysyi ja ui Coralin luokse, ”lähdettekö merirosvojahtiin?”

  
”Tuskin…” Razor vastasi ja siirsi katseensa avomerelle, ”emme ainakaan nyt toistaiseksi. Meidän on ilmoitettava Meropikseen, että piraateilla on joku sisäpiirin henkilö, joka toimittaa heille laittomasti syvänmerenlevää. Se on jo aikamoinen soppa kerrakseen. Mutta jos pahempi sota syttyy Mobotropoliksen lähellä, me lupaamme liittyä mukaan taisteluun” Sonic kätteli Razoria, samoin Sally, ennen kuin he uivat rantaveteen. Tosin Rotorin oli pidettävä Sonic olkapäillään, sillä tämä ei osannut uida. He yrittivät nousta varovaisesti muoviroskan ylitse rantaan ja näkivät edessään heti metsää. Antoine ja Sally huokaisivat samaan aikaan. Juuri tuollainen pimeä mäntymetsä oli ollut heidän pakopaikkansa vähän aikaa sitten. Ja nyt se oli siinä… Jälleen.

  
”Parempi, että leiriydymme hetkeksi”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi rannelaitettaan, joka oli sammunut kokonaan, ”Nicole-parka… minun on korjattava tämä, koska ilman Nicolea meidän on turha yrittää lähteä kohti Mobotropolista” silloin Rotorin rannetietokone alkoi soida. Se yllättäen toimi vielä, vaikka oli juuri ollut hyvän tovin veden alla. Rotor oli tosin parannellut rannelaitettaan todella ahkeraan, joten ei olisi ihme, jos hän olisi tehnyt siitä vedenkestävän.

  
”Rotor! Missä te oikein olette?!” kuului hätääntynyt ääni rannelaitteesta. Se oli Dulcy!

  
”Et uskokaan, mitä meille tapahtui, Dulcy”, Rotor vastasi ja vilkaisi muita, ”nyt ei kuitenkaan ole aikaa käydä sitä läpi"

”Kä-kävin vain hieman hakemassa kaupungista tarvikkeita ja sillä välin te katositte!” Dulcy sanoi hätääntyneenä rannelaitteessa. Sally käveli Rotorin luokse ja kosketti märkää laitetta.

  
”Dulcy, Sally täällä. Minun rannelaitteeni on mennyt rikki, mutta jostain syystä Rotorin-” Sally aloitti, mutta Rotor vastasi heti:

  
”Parantelin tätä. Se on nykyään vedenkestävä. Dulcy, me olemme Mobotropoliksen lähellä, itseasiassa sen rannikolla. Tästä on noin päivän matka Mobotropolikseen jalan. Mutta meillä ei ole minkäänlaisia aseita, joilla hyökkäisimme Befirnin kimppuun”. Toisessa päässä oli pari sekuntia kestävä hiljaisuus, ennen kuin Dulcy kysyi ihmeissään:

  
”...Te… olette Mobotropoliksessa?”

  
”Niin! Mutta me emme hyökkää nyt hetkeen. Yritämme löytää suojaisan paikan, missä kuivatella. Saatan lähettää osan meistä takaisin luoksesi”, Sally sanoi, ”mutta joka tapauksessa tämä on nyt tilaisuutemme”, hän nosti katsettaan muihin, kuin puhuen myös heille, ”me emme voi nyt kääntyä takaisin kotiin. Me olemme päässeet Mobotropolikseen ilman ongelmia, joten nyt meidän on hyödynnettävä tämä ja todella mentävä hakemaan valtaistuin, joka meille myös kuuluu”. Dulcy oli edelleen hyvin hämmentynyt yllättävästä hyökkäyssuunnitelmasta, mutta myöntyi lopulta.

* * *

Myöhemmin illalla Vapaustaistelijat olivat löytäneet sopivan luolan, jonne he sytyttivät ison nuotion. Vedestä astuttuaan he olivat olleet läpimärkiä ja toki kylmissään, joten nuotio oli hyvä idea. Sally nousi ylös ja vilkaisi veljeään, joka oli koko reissun ajan ollut kovin hiljainen. Tosin eihän hän muistanut mitään, joten oli aivan ymmärrettävää, että juuri nyt hän halusi pysyä hiljaa. Mutta silti tuntui oudolta, ettei hän sanonut sanaakaan edes Razorille ja Coralille. Oikea Elias olisi ystävällisesti yrittänyt edes jonkinlaista small talkia, mutta tämä muistinmenetyksen runtelema Elias oli vaiti. Sally katsoi taas muita ja sanoi:

  
”Olen luonut suunnitelman. Osan teistä on matkattava takaisin Station Squarelle ja Dulcyn luo. Te olette kyllä korvaamaton apu, mutta Dulcy tarvitsee teitä enemmän. Hän nimittäin on linjan toisessa päässä, jos jotain käy huonosti. _Te _olette siinä vaiheessa suuri apu – se apu, joka voi mahdollisesti pelastaa meidät muut” Bunnie ei kuitenkaan halunnut kuunnella tätä enää hetkeäkään, koska hän tiesi, mitä Sally aikoi tehdä, joten hän avasi suunsa:

  
”Aiot taas rynnätä sinne yksin, etkö niin?” Sally oli pitkään hiljaa, katsellen vain Bunnien pettynyttä ilmettä. Viime kerralla Bunnie oli ollut vihainen, kun Sally oli uhannut jättää heidät taakseen, mutta nyt hän ei ollut vihainen asiasta. Hän oli pettynyt mutta myös surullinen siitä, ettei Sally vieläkään ollut oppinut läksyään. He olivat jakaneet tuhannet ja taas tuhannet seikkailut ja taistelut keskenään. Mutta edelleen Sally ei luottanut tarpeeksi entisiin tiimiläisiinsä, jotka pikkuhiljaa alkoivat olla itseasiassa hänen nykyisiä tiimiläisiään, ”mitä meijän pitäs tehdä, että me saatais taas sun luottamus?” Sally katsoi tyttöä ihmeissään ja vilkaisi sitten muita. _Luottamus_?

  
”Kyse ei ole siitä, ettenkö luottaisi teihin. Minä vain...” hän tunsi jonkinlaista painetta sisällään. Kyynelkanavat alkoivat pikkuhiljaa murtua, joten Sally käveli nopeasti ulos luolasta, yrittäen taas peittää tunteitaan, joita hän oli peitellyt useammat vuodet. Sally oli sellainen... Bunnie olisi halunnut mennä perään, mutta yllättäen Elias pysäytti hänet ja lähti itse siskonsa perään. Hän löysi Sallyn istumassa ison kiven päällä, katsellen pilkkopimeää metsää. Elias huokaisi ja käveli hänen luokseen, istuen samaiselle kivelle ja siirtäen myöskin katseensa metsään.

  
”He haluavat auttaa, tiedäthän sen?” hän varmisti ja Sally nyökkäsi, ”minä en tunne uhkaa, jonka pian tapaamme. Minä en tunne hänen metodejaan tai hyökkäystaktiikoitaan. Minä en tunne sinua, enkä ketään noista, jotka istuvat tuolla luolassa. Mutta yhdestä asiasta olen varma”, Elias otti kiinni Sallyn kädestä, ”minä _haluan _tuntea. Haluan tuntea sinut, haluan oppia ystävistäsi, haluan oppia vihollisistani, suvustani… aivan kaikesta. Ja Sally… nyt sinä et voi toimia yksin. Sinun on toimittava sen mukaan, mikä on viisainta. Minä nimittäin tiedän, mitä sinä pelkäät”, Sally nosti ihmeissään katseensa veljeensä ja avasi hieman suutaan, ”sinä pelkäät, että menetät heidät. Että he joutuvat käymään läpi saman helvetin, minkä sinä jouduit. Mutta Sally… he tietävät sen. Ja he ovat valmiita kohtaamaan sen. He ovat valmistautuneet tulevaan sotaan Befirniä vastaan vuosia”, Sally ei silti ollut kauhean vakuuttunut siitä, mitä Elias sanoi. Sally nimittäin aisti, ettei tuo mies voinut olla hänen veljensä, ennen kuin hän saisi muistinsa takaisin.

  
”He riskeeraavat niin paljon minun vuokseni...” Sally kuiskasi melkein ääneti. Elias pohti hetken, katsellen siskoaan miettiväisenä. Sallyn kasvot olivat surun täyttämät, mutta edelleenkään hänen poskelleen ei ollut vierähtänyt kyyneliä. Sally oli loppujen lopuksi kokenut vuosien varrella niin paljon, mutta näiden vuosien aikana, oliko hän kertaakaan… itkenyt? Elias katseli hiljaa metsää, kunnes sanoi:

  
”Sally… mieti tätä eräänlaisena… kolikkopurkkina. Meistä jokainen on laittanut sinne kolikoita vuosien varrella. Panostanut ja antanut pois omaansa yhteisen hyvän eteen. Ja nyt… se purkki on täynnä. Me emme tiedä, riittävätkö ne kolikot saavuttamaan unelmamme, mutta meidän on yritettävä. Ja jos käykin niin, ettei kolikoita ole tarpeeksi, niin… Sitten ei ole. Sitten meidän on aloitettava alusta kolikoiden kerääminen. Mutta me emme voi jättää tätä tähän nyt. Meidän on vielä kerran annettava kaikkemme, jotta me saamme sen, mikä meille oikeutetusti kuuluu” Elias puristi siskonsa kättä, ”sinä olet vahva, sinä pystyisit siihen, mutta sinun ei tarvitse pystyä. Sinun ei tarvitse olla enää yksin Sal” Sally nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Hänen lempinimensä… Mistä Elias oli sen kuullut? Muilta? Se toki vakuutti hieman Sallya, mutta eniten häntä vakuutti ajatus siitä, että yhdessä he olivat jo kerran päihittäneet niin suuren uhan, kuin Robotnikin. Nyt heitä oli triplasti enemmän mukana, joten miten he eivät pystyisi päihittämään yhtä vaivaista kuningasta? Vaikka se saattaisi vaatia uhrauksia, Sally oli aina uskonut parempaan huomiseen ja halusi paremman huomisen hinnalla, millä hyvänsä._ Niin hänen isänsä oli ajatellut… _Hymy nousi Sallyn huulille ja hän pyyhki poskiaan.

  
”Kiitos, Elias. Me pystymme tähän… ja heti, kun Mobotropolis on meidän, me autamme sinua ja muistat taas kaiken,” hän sanoi hymyillen ja puristi takaisin veljensä kättä. Hetken he istuivat siinä vaiti, Sally tuijotellen edelleen metsää, Elias tuijotellen upeaa tähtitaivasta, joka aukesi puiden yllä. Pian Sally käveli Eliaksen kanssa takaisin luolaan ja katsoi muita päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Bunnie olisi halunnut mennä halaamaan ystäväänsä, mutta tajusi, että nyt oli hieman huono hetki. Myös Elias meni istumaan ja Sally yskäisi kerran, ”no niin! Olen jakanut meidät niin, että osa meistä lähtee takaisin Dulcyn luokse. Tails, sinun on palattava takaisin Dulcyn luokse. Nicole on saatava toimimaan, ennen kuin saavumme Mobotropolikseen tai muuten meillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta kytkeä linnan turvajärjestelyjä pois. Siksi sinun on oltava Station Squaren päässä ja pidettävä huolta, että linjat pysyvät auki silloinkin, kun saatat menettää kontaktin. Tee mahdollisimman monta varalinjaa, mutta tee päälinjastamme mahdollisimman kestävä. Turvaudumme hätälinjoihin vain, jos Befirn onnistuu sulkemaan yhteyden”

  
”Lupaan hoitaa asian, Sally. Nicole on ekspertti tässä ja myös Dulcylla on paljon kokemusta viestinnän toimimisesta”, Tails lupasi. Hän olisi mieluusti lähtenyt mukaan sotimaan, mutta Sallyn sana oli laki nyt. Olihan hän johtaja.

  
”Myös Rougen on palattava Station Squarelle. Nyt, Rouge… aion pyytää sinulta aika paljon”, Sally sanoi, ”mutta sinun on hakkeroitava GUNin järjestelmä ja estettävä Mobotropoliksesta mahdolliset hätäkutsut. Me pystymme päihittämään Befirnin sotilasjoukot, mutta jos GUN rientää Befirnin pyynnöstä apuun, me emme mahda enää mitään. GUN on niin kehittynyt enkä epäile yhtään, etteivätkö he ottaisi mukaan laajaa sotakoneistoa”

  
”Kai tajuat, että minä voin saada potkut siitä hyvästä?” Rouge kysyi hieman happamana. Hän oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, tuijottaen Sallya, kunnes antoi katseensa rentoutua ja virnisti, ”mahtavaa! Olen mukana”. Hymy käväisi Sallyn kasvoilla ja hän vilkaisi Shadow’ta samalla. Tämä ei näyttänyt yhtä riemastuneelta Sallyn ideasta, mutta päätti vain hymähtää sovinnon merkiksi ja käänsi katseensa pois.

  
”Amy, sinun on myös mentävä Station Squarelle-” Sally aloitti, mutta Amy keskeytti hänet hyvin nopeasti:

  
”Ei käy! Ei tosiaankaan! Minä olen Sonicin kanssa!” Sonic laski katseensa alas hieman hermostuneena. Myös muut hieroivat niskojaan kiusaantuneina. Kaikki tiesivät kyllä, että Amy halusi olla Sonicin kanssa, mutta Sally tiesi, ettei hän voisi asettaa Amya vaaraan, ”tiedän, mitä ajattelet! Sinun silmissäsi olen vain pikkuinen tyttö, Sally, mutta minä olen kokenut vaikka mitä! Olen ollut mukana avaruusasemalla, joka syöksyi kohti maata ja uhkasin henkeäni siinä samalla! Minä pystyn tähän!” Rotor tiesi, ettei Sally osaisi puhua Amya ympäri, joten hän yritti:

  
”Kuule, Amy… kyse ei ole siitä, että sinä olisit jotenkin… _huonompi _tai _kykenemätön_. Mutta meitä on nyt jo lähdössä Mobotropolikseen iso sakki. Meidän on helpompi pitää huolta toisistamme, jos menemme pienellä porukalla-”

  
”Tuo on vain tekosyy! Tiedätte kaikki ihan hyvin, että meitä kaikkia tarvitaan paikan päällä!” Amy valitti. Rotor huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Sallyyn, kuin anoen, että hän ottaisi ohjat nyt. Sonic kuitenkin nousi ylös ja meni yllättäen istumaan Amyn viereen. Kun hän otti kiinni Amyn kädestä, tytön henki salpaantui hetkeksi.

  
”Amy… _minä _haluan pitää sinut turvassa. Minä tiedän, että pystyt tähän. Minä tiedän, että sinulla on, mitä se vaatii, mutta en kestäisi, jos menettäisin minulle tärkeän henkilön”, Sonic sanoi, ”ihan oman turvallisuutesi kannalta… mene Station Squarelle Rougen ja Tailsin kanssa. En pyydä mitään muuta” Amy tuijotti vain Sonicia, suu hieman auki. Hän ei osannut sanoa yhtään mitään. _Minä haluan pitää sinut turvassa, _kaikui Amyn korvissa. Silloin Rotor avasi suunsa:

  
”Sally, ajattelitko ottaa Eliaksen mukaan Mobotropolikseen?” Sally nyökkäsi, ”se ei ole fiksua. Jos… tämä ikävämpi vaihtoehto tapahtuu, eli te kaikki jäätte kiinni, Elias ei saa olla kiinnijääneiden joukossa. Hän on edelleen salainen aseemme. Joten miten olisi kompromissi; minä, Elias ja Amy jäämme metsään, lähelle Mobotropolista. Minä pidän huolta, että yhteydet minun, teidän ja Station Squaren välillä toimivat. Kun aika on oikea ja Befirn kukistettu, lähetätte meille viestin ja minä, Amy ja Elias tulemme Mobotropolikseen ja Elias kruunataan” Sallyn silmät suurenivat ja hän laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Ei… lainkaan huono idea, Rotor. Minä kannatan tätä!” hän sanoi, ”mitä sinä tuumit, Elias? Amy?” Amy ja Elias tyytyivät kohtaloihinsa. Mitä järkeä oli tosissaan viedä Elias sodan keskelle. Tuskin hän vielä osasi taistella samalla tavalla, kuin ennen. Hän oli varmasti unohtanut tämän taidon. Niinpä Rotor, Amy ja Elias päättivät asettua samaiseen luolaan, jossa Rotor ja Bunnie olivat olleet pelastaessaan Nicolea ja Dulcya. Sally kääntyi katsomaan sitten muita, ”minä, Bunnie, Sonic, Antoine, Whisper ja Shadow lähdemme Mobotropolikseen. Me menemme kaikki yhdessä kaupunkiin, mutta meidän on aluksi naamioiduttava normaaleiksi kaupunkilaisiksi”

  
”_Attendez un moment_… Uskon, että ideasi, Sally, on aivan _incroyable_, mutta meidän on mietittävä Befirnin heikkouksia ensin”, Antoine sanoi, ”kansa. Hänen heikkoutensa on kansa. Kansa, joka on satoja vuosia vannonut uskollisuutta Acornin suvulle ei vieläkään luota Befirniin. Ensimmäinen tehtävämme lienee siis lietsoa vihaa Befirniä kohtaan kansan keskuudessa. Se ei tosin liene hankalaa”

  
”Totta, Antoine… hyvä, kun huomautit! Meidän on leviteltävä juoruja, juoruja siitä, että oikea kuningas tulee pian takaisin. Sillä kun Elias palaa takaisin, kansa on hänen puolellaan”, Sally sanoi. Sonic nojasi käteensä ja katseli Eliasta, joka tökki kepillä nuotiota, yrittäen hieman kohentaa sitä, lisäten välillä puita.

  
”Miksi meidän kuuluisi edes tapella? Miksemme vain aloittaisi juoruja ja sitten lopulta kävelemme linnaan itsevarmana Eliaksen kanssa. Befirnin on pakko luovuttaa kruunu”, Sonic sanoi, ”silloin myös mahdollisten vartijoiden on asetuttava meidän puolellemme”

  
”Se oli alkuperäinen suunnitelma…” Rotor huomautti ohimennen ja muut nyökkäilivät. Se oli riskialtis suunnitelma, mutta Sally tiesi, että Mobotropoliksen kansaan kuului luottaa. Ei hän voisi olla pätevä prinsessa, jos hän ei luottaisi omaan kansaansa.

  
”Okei, uusi suunnitelma!” hän sanoi pian ja nousi ylös. Sally alkoi selittää suunnitelmaansa Vapaustaistelijoille. Hän tiesi, että he ottivat suuren riskin, mutta hänen täytyi vain luottaa, että tämä riski kannatti. Ilta alkoi kääntyä keskiyöksi, kun suunnitelma oli valmis. Huomenna se alkaisi…


	10. Luku 10

Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, Shadow ja Whisper seisoivat ison kallion päällä ja katselivat alas laaksoon. Siellä avautui Mobotropolis; upea kaupunki, joka kuitenkin huokui pelottavaa tunnelmaa. Sally huokaisi syvään ja vilkaisi muita, kysyen:

”Onko suunnitelma nyt selvä? Ei tarvitse kerrata?” he kaikki nyökkäsivät. Silloin Sallyn rannelaite alkoi välkkyä ja hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi ilahtunut hymy, ”se on Nicole!” Sally kytki nopeasti Nicolen päälle ja pian tyttö seisoi heidän edessään. Sally ja Nicole halasivat nopeasti toisiaan, ”onko kaikki hyvin?”

”Tietenkin on, Sally! Mutta entäs sinä? En kuullut teistä mitään _päiviin _ja minua alkoi huolestuttaa”, Nicole sanoi, pieni huolestuneisuus edelleen kummuten hänen sisältään.

”Kaikki hyvin, Nicole. Selitän sinulle myöhemmin. Olemme nyt Mobotropoliksessa aivan sattuman kautta ja tänään aloitamme operaatiomme. Olethan mukana, vai?” Sally kysyi ja virnisti pienesti. Nicolea ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa kysyä. Hän siirtyi takaisin Sallyn rannelaitteeseen, ”nyt tarvitsemme Sonicin kanssa sopivat valeasut. Hoidatko sen, Nicole?” Nicole teki työtä käskettyä ja skannasi molemmat, muuttaen heidät leijonamieheksi ja mursunaiseksi. Pelkkä normaali valeasu ei riittänyt, heidän täytyi näyttää kokonaan erilaisilta. Sally katsoi onnistunutta hologrammia yllään ylpeänä. Nyt kukaan ei tunnistaisi häntä. Bunnie ja Antoine tosin katsoivat hyvin ihmeissään kaksikkoa. Sally naurahti, ”kyse on nanoteknologiasta. Käytännössä tämä on hologrammi”

”Entä jos se menee pois päältä?” Bunnie kysyi, edelleen hieman hämillään.

”Me selviämme kyllä”, Sonic vakuutteli. Seuraavaksi he siirsivät katseensa takaisin Mobotropolikseen. Pikaisten jäähyväisten jälkeen Sonic ja Sally lähtivät kohti kaupunkia. Ihme kyllä heidän tullessa kaupungin rajalle, heitä odotti eräänlainen turvatarkastus. Sally oli unohtanut tämän täysin, hän ei osannut olettaa, että Mobotropoliksen rajoilla olisi _näin _mittava tarkastus. Sonic vilkaisi hieman huolissaan Sallya, mutta koetti pitää itsevarman ilmeen kasvoillaan. _Nicole hoitaisi tämän_…

”Millä asialla liikutte kaupunkiin, arvon pariskunta?” vartija kysyi.

”Tulimme tekemään kauppaa. Olemme Zalasta asti tulleet kauppiaat ja tuomme mukanamme koruja ja kankaita”, Sally vastasi. Vartija katsoi pusseja, joita kaksikko piti mukanaan, päättäen olla tarkistamatta niitä. Vartija avasi ovensa heille. Sonic katsoi yllättyneenä Sallya ja heidän päästessään kaupungin kaduille, Sonic kysyi:

”Osasitko aavistaa tätä?”

”Käytännössä… En arvannut, että kaupungin portit olisivat _noin _tiukat, mutta jonkinlaista turvatarkastusta ajattelin”, Sally sanoi, ”Zala on aika köyhä maa, eikä siellä ole käytössä minkäänlaisia henkilöpapereita tai muita. Vartija tiesi tämän, jonka takia hän päästi meidät, arvatenkin heti, ettei meillä ole minkäänlaisia papereita” Sonic räpytteli silmiään ja siirsi katseensa vilkkaalle kadulle.

”Hän siis uskoi sanaamme täysin…” Sonic päivitteli.

”Kyse on säädöksestä. Antoinen mukaan Befirn on käskenyt päästää kaupparatsut kaupunkiin. Hän haluaa pitää huolta, että diplomaattiset suhteet säilyvät ja että kaupunki saa tarvitsemansa tuotot”, Sally kuiskasi. Hän ei halunnut kauheasti huudella Antoinen nimeä täällä. Mutta kaikista suurin järkytys heitä odotti, kun he pääsivät pois vilkkaalta kauppakadulta ja tulivat pienemmille kujille. Ne olivat täynnä kerjäläisiä – niin lapsia, kuin vanhuksia. Kaikenikäisiä kerjäämässä huonoissa, kuluneissa vaatteissa. Sally oli pitkään pidellyt kyyneliä sisällään, hän oli pitkään tuhonnut kaikki ne tunteet, jotka voisivat saada hänet itkemään, mutta nyt Sally tunsi kyynelkanaviensa aukeavan hullun lailla ja pian kyyneleitä karkasi hänen poskilleen, rikkoen hieman hologrammia kasvoilta.

”Sally!” Sonic kuiskasi nopeasti ja vetäisi hänet tyhjälle kujalle, ”tiedän, että tuo satuttaa. Tiedän, että mitään tuollaista ei kuuluisi olla Mobotropoliksessa. Mutta me olemme täällä muuttamassa sitä, okei? Me muutamme noiden mobiuslaisten elämän, kunhan vain suunnitelma onnistuu. Ja se ei onnistu, jos nyt alat miettiä liikaa heitä” Sonic veti henkeä ja silitti Sallyn poskea, ”kaikki järjestyy, Sal. Luota minuun”. Sally yritti kerätä itsensä ja nyökkäsi lopulta. Sonic oli oikeassa. Nuo kerjäläiset olivat täysin Befirnin vika ja jos Sally nyt päättäisi luovuttaa ja antaa kyynelien valua, hän luovuttaisi myös valtakuntansa suhteen, ”älä käsitä väärin, Sal”, Sonic sanoi yhtäkkiä ja loi pienen hymyn, ”itkeminen on ihan hyvä juttu. Joskus pitää itkeä, koska ei ole mitään muuta keinoa ulos. Sinä voit itkeä, voit itkeä vaikka koko elämäsi tästä eteenpäin, mutta nyt… keskitytään tähän”  
  
”Ei… minä en itke koko loppuelämääni”, Sally sanoi, ”vaan minä nauran ja olen iloinen. Olen iloinen siitä, että viimein kansani vapautuu tästä hulluudesta” he molemmat hymyilivät ja katsoivat sitten vilkasta torialuetta. Sieltä kuului paljon askelia, ihmisten keskustelua, sekä jopa jonkinlaista musiikkia. Tosin se ei ollut mukavaa tai iloista musiikkia, jonka tahdissa tanssia, vaan surullisen haikeaa, hiljaista kitaramusiikkia, jota soitti todennäköisesti joku koditon, kerjäten edes hieman rahaa soittotaidoillaan. Tämä ajatus suretti Sallya, mutta nyt ei ollut aikaa itkeä. Ensiksi heidän oli löydettävä majatalo, jossa oleskella. He päättivät valita mahdollisimman pienen, joka ei herättäisi huomiota. Kaupungin laidalta, joen varresta löytyikin _Majavaherran majatalo_. He astuivat sisälle kotoisaan majataloon ja aistivat heti lämpimän olemuksen. Takassa paloi tuli ja tiskin takana odotti herttaisen hymyn omaava majavaherra.

”Hyvää päivää, arvon herrasväki. Miten voin palvella?” hän kysyi. Tuossa miehessä oli sitä mobotropolilaista positiivisuutta, jota majavaherra todella yritti vaalia.

”Tarvitsisimme huoneen kahdelle”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi Sonicia, joka alkoi kaivaa taskustaan sormuksia. Majavaherra kuitenkin pysäytti hänet, sanoen:

”Suokaa anteeksi, mutta me emme maksa tässä kaupungissa sormuksilla. Meillä on oma valuutta” Sally säpsähti. Mistä lähtien Mobotropoliksessa oli oma valuutta? Melkein kaikki maat Mobiuksella käyttivät sormuksia, jopa Meropiksen kansa, ”tulette siis jostain kauempaa. Noin kuukausi sitten kuningas Befirn määräsi meidän käyttävän hopeakolikoita” majavaherra näytti yhden hopeakolikon, jossa oli Befirnin inhottava naama. Sallyn teki mieli tuhahtaa, mutta nielaisi sen.

”Pystymmekö vaihtamaan hopeakolikoita missään?” Sonic kysyi, mutta majavaherra pudisti päätään.

”Ette valitettavasti. Tämä on… aika uusi systeemi, joten käytännön asiat ovat vielä vähän kesken…” hän sanoi, naurahtaen hieman häpeissään. Sally huomasi, miten majavaherra häpesi omaa kaupunkiaan ja Befirnin sääntöjä. Silloin Sally tajusi, että tässä oli heidän tilaisuutensa! Majavaherra vaikutti juuri sellaiselta henkilöltä, joka tapasi useita henkilöitä päivän aikana. Ehkäpä…

”Noo… tuskin tämä uusi systeemi kauhean kauaa kestää, kun valta vaihtuu”, Sally sanoi ja Sonic kääntyi katsomaan tätä ihmeissään. Myös majavaherra vaikutti kovin kiinnostuneelta.

”Kuinka… niin?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Ettekö ole kuulleet?” Sally kysyi ja naurahti pienesti, ”voi hyvänen aika, siitähän puhutaan _kaikkialla_. Selkeästi juorut eivät ole vielä päätyneet Mobotropolikseen asti…”

”Kertokaa, neiti hyvä, minähän ihan pakahdun!” majavaherra vaati, kumartuen pöytänsä yli kohti Sallya.  
  
”Prinssi Elias palaa takaisin Mobotropolikseen! Hänet on nähty matkaavan mantereiden ja merten halki ja on tällä hetkellä palaamassa takaisin ottamaan haltuun kruunun, joka häneltä niin monia, monia vuosia sitten vietiin”, Sally sanoi hieman hiljempaa, kuin kyseessä olisi suuri salaisuus, ”hän kuulemma aikoo laittaa asiat paremmalle mallille, lupasi antaa töitä kaikille ja paaaaljon veronalennuksia. Hän on kuulemma kyllästynyt valtakunnan ainaiseen diktatuuriin ja aikoo tehdä asialle muutoksia. Joten en usko, että tämä kolikkovillitys kauaa jatkuu, jos tuleva kuningas Elias on palaamassa ihan lähiviikkoina” majavaherra näytti siltä, kuin olisi voittanut lotossa. Hänen hymynsä nousi melkein korviin asti ja hän näytti siltä, kuin haluaisi tanssia riemusta. Sonic vilkaisi hymyillen Sallya.

”Voi hyvä ihme… prinssi Elias on palaamassa! Acornin suku jatkaa vallassa! Voi, kuinka paljon olemmekaan vaimon kanssa odottaneet tätä päivää!” majavaherra iloitsi. Hän kuitenkin hiljeni nopeasti ja kuiskasi: ”älkää sitten… kauheasti huudelko, että olen täällä iloinnut uutta kuningasta… majesteetti tuskin pitäisi siitä…”  
  
”Hyvä on, mutta sillä ehdolla, että pidätte tämän salaisuuden itsellänne”, Sally kuiskasi hymyillen ja tunsi vieressään Sonicin kyseenalaistavan katseen, ”niin… mites se huone? Kuinka voisimme korvata viikon tai parin yöpymisen?”

”Te toitte niin hyviä uutisia, että voitte maksaa sormuksilla!” majavaherra lupasi ja otti avaimen takana olevasta taulusta, ”kuitenkin jos arvon prinssi on palaamassa, sormuksille tulee taas pian käyttöä” majavaherra ojensi avaimen Sonicille ja Sonic laittoi sormukset tiskiin, ”toinen kerros, kolmas ovi oikealla. Nauttikaa vierailustanne”, majavaherra hymyili, kuin viimeistä päivää. Sonic ja Sally kiittelivät useasti herraa ja lähtivät yläkertaan. Heti, kun he olivat päässeet huoneeseen, Sonic kysyi ihmeissään:  
  
”Miksi sinä käskit sitä isäntää pitämään salaisuuden itsellään? Eikö ideana ole se, että tämä juoru kiertää kaupungissa ja luo sen asukkaille toivoa paremmasta huomisesta?”  
  
”Voi, Sonic, sinä et sitten ymmärrä. Olen tehnyt tällaista valehtelua ja juonittelua jo vuosia Befirniä vastaan. Kun henkilölle sanoo, että _älä kerro kenellekään_, hän taatusti pistää juorun eteenpäin”, Sally lupasi ja sulki varmuuden vuoksi heidän huoneensa verhot. Vasta silloin Sonic kiinnitti huomiota pieneen, mutta mukavaan majatalohuoneeseen. Yksi parisänky, pöytä, tuoli, kylpyhuone… Täällä kelpasi oleskella pari viikkoa. Sonic hyppäsi sängylle ja rentoutui, katsellen kattoa.

”Mitäs nyt? Elelemme täällä herroiksi seuraavat kaksi viikkoa?” hän virnisti.  
  
”Eii… me laittaudumme hieman ja lähdemme lähipubiin”, Sally sanoi. Sonic nosti katseensa ihmeissään, ”majatalon isäntä varmasti siirtää juorua eteenpäin, mutta se ei riitä. Juorun on tultava muualtakin, muuten ihmiset alkavat epäilemään. Eli nyt lähdemme levittämään juorua ympäri Mobotropolista kahviloihin, baareihin, kirjastoihin… ihan missä vain tapaamme ihmisiä. Ja saamme paljon enemmän aikaiseksi, jos lähdemme molemmat erisuuntiin”

”Tuohan on… aika nerokas idea”, Sonic myönsi yllättyneenä, ”okei! Mutta sillä ehdolla, että palaamme majataloon joka päivä viimeistään kello 20. En halua mitään ikäviä yllätyksiä nyt” Sally nyökkäsi ja asetti rannelaitteensa avulla hologramminsa paremmin. Yhtäkkiä Sonic koputti hänen olkapäätään ja Sally kääntyi. Hän näki edessään Sonicin, joka näytti tytölle nyrkkiä, ”fist bump! Niin kuin vanhoina aikoina” Sonic virnisti. Pieni lämpö valtasi Sallyn sydämen ja hän tunsi hymyn kasvoillaan, vastaten Sonicin nyrkkitervehdykseen. _Niin kuin vanhoina aikoina_…

* * *

Shadow ja Whisper kävelivät seuraavana päivänä portille, tosin he eivät käyttäneet hologrammia piiloutumiseen, he tulivat paikalle omana itsenään. Whisperiä pelotti, sen näki jo hänestä, mutta Shadow’n huutava itsevarmuus peitti Whisperin pelokkuuden. He saapuivat portille.

”Tulimme kuningas Befirnin syystanssiaisiin”, Shadow ilmoitti. Vartija katsoi heitä pitkään, hieman kohottaen kulmakarvaansa. Shadow ojensin kutsun kännykästään vartijalle. Tämä oli ollut suorastaan loistava idea. Koska Sally ja Sonic eivät mitenkään päässeet sisälle linnaan, jonkun muun oli päästävä sinne. Vasta silloin Shadow ja Rouge muistivat, että GUNille oli lähetetty kutsu Befirnin syystanssiaisiin. Tosin kutsu oli tarkoitettu vain GUNin johtajalle Abraham Towerille, mutta Rouge oli pienellä hakkeroinnilla onnistunut haalimaan kutsun Shadow’n kännykkään. Lisäksi johtaja Tower oli jo kieltäytynyt kutsusta, tosin sitähän vartija ei tiennyt.

”Ahaa… entäs onko tällä naisella kutsu?” vartija kysyi. Shadow tuhahti ja vetäisi Whisperin lantiosta kiinni itseensä.  
  
”Naisella? _Naisella_?! Hän on vaimoni!” Shadow huudahti vihaisena ja vartija hypähti, ”häntä puhutellaan _rouvaksi_! Hän on avecini, joten olkaa hyvä ja avatkaa portti meille, ennen kuin palaamme takaisin Westopolikseen ja lopetamme diplomaattisuhteet valtakuntanne kanssa! Minua suorastaan _järkyttää_, ettette te osaa kohdella vieraitanne kunnioittavasti”. Vartija näytti maansa myyneeltä, kuin hän joutuisi suoraan mestauslavalle. Whisper katsoi hyvin ihmeissään Shadow’ta. _Miten hän pystyi sanomaan tuollaisia asioita lipsauttamatta yhtään totuutta_? Toisaalta taas Shadow oli ammatiltaan agentti, hänellä oli koulutus tällaiseen patologiseen valehteluun. Vartija pahoitteli Whisperin laskujen mukaan ainakin 20 kertaa samalla, kun avasi portin heille kahdelle. Kun he pääsivät Mobotropoliksen kaduille, Whisper olisi halunnut kiittää Shadow’ta tuosta… aika erikoisesta esityksestä, mutta päätti pysyä vaiti. Shadow yllättäen ojensi kyynärpäänsä Whisperille, ”ota siitä kiinni. Muuten emme vaikuta tarpeeksi pariskunnalta” Whisper nosti katsettaan hieman yllättyneenä, mutta tarttui lopulta Shadow’n kyynärpäähän. Heidän ohitseen marssi Befirnin sotilaita, joten Whisper painautui lähemmäs Shadow’ta, yrittäen välttää sotilaiden katseet, ”tuo portti oli vielä helppo… mutta kun tapaamme itse kuninkaan ja hänen vartijansa…” Shadow huokaisi. Hän siirsi katseensa kujille ja huomasi siellä Sonicin – tosin hologrammivaleasussa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Shadow nyökkäsi. Myös Sonic näytti peukkua ja katosi sitten varjoihin. _Miten Sonic pystyi katoamaan varjoihin_, Shadow pohti. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut paljon aikaa pohtia sitä, sillä pian he seisoivat ison linnan porteilla. Shadow veti saman show’n myös linnan vartijoille, mutta tällä kertaa he eivät päässeet sisään niin helposti, vaan vartijat tulivat tutkimaan heidät, tarkistaen jokaisen korun ja vaatteen heidän päällään. Whisper tärisi ja vartija huomasi sen.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin, rouva?” vartija kysyi, yrittäen hieman kuulostaa ymmärtäväiseltä.  
  
”Vaimoni on raskaana”, Shadow sanoi yhtäkkiä ja he kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ”alkuraskaus, hyvin hankalaa aikaa…” Whisper hymyili hieman. Shadow se keksi kaiken… He lähtivät erään vartijan mukaan sisälle linnaan, jossa he olettivat tapaavansa itse kuninkaan. Oli ihmeellistä, miten ulkona oli ollut oikein aurinkoinen sää, mutta sisällä linnassa vaani joka puolella ahdistava pimeys. Ihan kuin siellä kummittelisi… Whisper painautui taas huomaamattaan lähemmäs Shadow’ta.  
  
”Anteeksi… joudumme vaikeuksiin minun takiani”, Whisper kuiskasi Shadow’le ja säpsähti, kun huomasi, miten pahasti hänen pieni kuiskauksensakin kaikui käytävillä. Vartija vilkaisi heitä hieman epäillen, miettien, mitä rouva oli juuri sanonut.  
  
”Ehkä juuri siksi voisit pitää suusi kiinni”, Shadow kuiskasi hieman ärtyneenä. Pian he saapuivat suureen kuningassaliin, jonka valtaistuimella istui itse paholainen. Niin… minkä näköinen oli tämä Befirn? Suuri kuningas, joka oli _melkein _tuhonnut koko Acornien suvun? Hän oli iso mies, lajiltaan koira. Hänen mustat, pitkät ja osittain myös hyvin rasvaiset hiukset laskeutuivat hänen syliinsä ja niitä koristi vain hopeinen kruunu vihreillä smaragdeilla. Hänen kulmahampaansa lepäsivät hänen huulillaan ja hänen tummanvihreät silmänsä tarkkailivat jokaista liikettä, jonka pariskunta teki lähestyessään kuningasta. Kun Shadow ja Whisper pääsivät kuninkaan eteen, Shadow kumarsi, Whisper niiasi. _Ainakin nyt hän teki jotain oikein_.  
  
”Westopoliksesta, suojelujärjestö GUNin edustajat agentti Shadow the Hedgehog ja hänen vaimonsa”, vartija sanoi. Befirnin huulille syntyi virnistävä hymy.  
  
”Tämä on oikea kunnia, agentti. Tosin… johtaja Tower oli kutsuttu tänne, ei teitä, agentti”, hän sanoi. Whisper tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän kurkkuun.  
  
”Johtaja Tower on liikematkalla. Minut pyydettiin hänen sijaisekseen”, Shadow vastasi nopeasti, ”hän ei halua menettää diplomaattisuhteita niin vahvaan valtakuntaan, kuin mitä teillä on, kuningas” Befirn tuntui pitävän näistä sanoista, hänen katseensa kirkastui ja virnistys vain kasvoi torahampaiden alla.  
  
”Mukavaa kuulla, että suojelujärjestö haluaa pitää niin hyvät suhteet valtakuntaan. Ihailtavaa…” hän sanoi, ”mutta minä tiedän, kuka _te _olette, agentti. Ja olosuhteiden takia, minun on pyydettävä jotain erittäin ikävää, joka suorastaan _särkee _sydämeni” Befirn taputti pari kertaa käsiään ja kaksi, tummiin pukeutunutta miestä käveli Shadow’n ja Whisperin luokse. Heidän korviensa taakse kiinnitettiin jonkinlainen laite, ampumalla. Shadow värähti pienesti kipua ja sanoi nopeasti:  
  
”Hetki!” hän käveli Whisperin luokse ja silitti tämän poskea, ”vaimoni on raskaana. Kipu hänen korvassaan saattaa aiheuttaa jonkinlaista stressiä tulevalle vauvallemme” Befirn kohotti katsettaan ihmeissään, ”emmehän me halua tuhota tulevaisuuden lupauksia, vai mitä?” Befirn pohti hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten.  
  
”Olkoon, olkoon! Jättäkää rouva rauhaan”, hän sanoi, ”olen yllättynyt, agentti. Luulin tuntevanne teidät ja luulin, ettei teidän sydämessänne ole tilaa rakkaudelle, mutta selkeästi olette tämän neidin kanssa tehneet poikkeuksen”, Shadow ei vastannut tähän mitään, vaan otti askeleen taaksepäin Whisperistä ja kääntyi taas katsomaan kuningasta. Korvassa oleva laite tosiaan kivisti edelleen, ”kyseessä on kuuntelulaite. Taustanne Sonic the Hedgehog-nimiseen henkilöön on ongelma, jonka takia meidän on toimittava näin. Tehän ymmärrätte, vai mitä?” Shadow nyökkäsi hitaasti, ”tuskin vaimonne mitään tärkeää kuitenkaan sanoo, vaikka naisethan ovat Mobiuksen tulevaisuus, vai kuinka?” pieni viha täytti Whisperin, mutta hän päätti olla hiljaa. Pian pari palvelijaa tuli saattamaan Shadow’n ja Whisperin heidän huoneeseensa. Vai kuuntelulaite… Shadow pysäytti palvelijat, ennen kuin he kerkesivät poistua makuuhuoneesta.  
  
”Voisitteko toimittaa meille kyniä ja paperia? Vaimoni on intohimoinen taiteilija”, hän sanoi. Palvelijat suostuivat tähän pyyntöön ja lähtivät heti hakemaan paperia. Shadow nyökkäsi Whisperille. Heidän aikansa täällä tulisi olemaan hyvin hiljaista, mutta onneksi Shadow ja Whisper olivat matkalla huoneeseensa keksineet, että paperin ja kynän avulla he voisivat keskustella. Shadow ja Whisper tiesivät olevansa sudenpesässä, mutta toisaalta taas he tiesivät, että suurimmassa vaarassa olivat tällä hetkellä Bunnie ja Antoine. Sen takia Whisper juoksikin melkein heti parvekkeelle ja katseli kaupungin rajojen ulkopuolelle. Lähellä kaupunkia sijaitsi nimittäin sotilaiden koulutuskeskus. Antoinella ja Bunniella ei ollut minkäänlaisia suojia, ei minkäänlaista hologrammia, jonka taakse kätkeytyä. He menivät omina itsenään koulutuskeskukseen ja saattoivat molemmat kuolla. Whisper huokaisi ja kosketti varovasti parvekkeen kivikaidetta. Hän oli tunnistanut ne palvelijat, jotka saattoivat heidät huoneeseen. Susiklaanilaisia… Whisperistä tuntui myös, että palvelijat olivat tunnistaneet Whisperin, mutta päättivät pysyä vaiti – pitkälti kuulolaitteen takia. Shadow käveli Whisperin vierelle ja katseli kaupunkia.  
  
”Kiitos… kaikesta, mitä olet tehnyt minulle”, Whisper kuiskasi yhtäkkiä. Shadow tiesi, että heidän molempien kuului varoa sanojaan, joten hän sanoi vain:  
  
”Mitä vain sinulle”


	11. Luku 11

Bunnie ja Antoine katselivat puiden takaa edessä olevaa koulutuskeskusta, joka oli vain iso, harmaa rakennus pienen mäen lähellä. Sen aidatulla pihalla oli joitakin sotilaita harjoittelemassa marssimista ja loput vaikuttivat olevan rakennuksen sisällä.

  
”Miksei tää oo Mobotropoliksessa?” Bunnie kysyi, ”vaan täällä ulkona, kaukana linnasta?”

  
”Se oli minun ideani, _réellement_. Halusin ensinnäkin olla mahdollisimman kaukana Befirnistä ja hänen inhottavista kätyreistään ja sitä paitsi mieheni nauttivat ulkoilmasta. He halusivat tulla juoksemaan lenkkiä metsiin tai halusivat mennä lähellä olevan järvenrantaan uimaan kuumana päivänä…” pieni hymy käväisi Antoinen huulilla, tosin hän pyyhki sen nopeasti pois, kuin olettaen, että niiden aikojen muistelu oli väärin. Bunnie katseli ystäväänsä pitkään ja kosketti sitten tämän käsivartta.

  
”Ant… Sä todella välität noista pojista. Nyt katsotaan, välittääkö nekin susta”, hän sanoi hymyillen, ”mikä osasto oli sulle kaikkein rakkain?”

  
”C23, _absolument_. He olivat minulle, kuin omia poikia”, Antoine sanoi. Hän kosketti miekkaansa ja lähti hiipimään kohti rakennusta, silloin hän kuuli ääniä takanaan ja kääntyi hämmästyneenä. _Bunnie seurasi häntä_! ”_q__ue faites-vous_?” Bunnie ymmärsi heti, mitä Antoine kysyi ja vastasi itsekin hämmentyneenä:

  
”Ömm… tuun sun mukaan?” Antoine hätkähti ja työnsi tytön takaisin metsän uumeniin.

  
”_Non, non, non_, minä en altista sinua tuollaiselle vaaralle! Jos C23 päättää kääntyä minua vastaan, _sinun _on oltava turvassa!” hän sanoi ja nappasi Bunnien käsistä kiinni, ”en riskeeraa sinua”

  
”Me ollaan tässä yhdessä, sugah! Sun pitää vaan luottaa muhun”, Bunnie sanoi ja puristi Antoinen käsiä, katsoen tätä syvälle silmiin, ”jos niin käy, et sun joukot kääntyy sua vastaan, mä voin ainakin yrittää saada meidät ulos. Ant, kiltti… mä…” Bunnie oli pitkään hiljaa, pohtien sanojaan, pohtien, voisiko hän sanoa ääneen kaikkea sitä, mitä hän halusi, ”mä en halua päästää sua taas yksin” heidän katseensa kohtasivat uudestaan. Antoine tunsi samanlaista lämpöä ja itsevarmuutta sisällään, kuin mitä hän tunsi katsoessaan Bunnien kuvaa. Mutta tällä kertaa se lämpö levisi laajemmalle ja täytti koko Antoinen kehon. Bunnien hellä kosketus hänen kädessään, hänen lempeä katseensa ja pieni hymy… Voi, kuinka paljon hän olikaan menettänyt vuosien varrella. Kuinka useasti hän oli katsonut Bunnien ohi ja pitänyt häntä vain ystävänä. Ja voi, miten hän katui sitä nyt. Miten paljon hän halusi pyytää anteeksi, että hän sivuutti Bunnien elämässään. Mutta samalla… Antoine tunsi Bunnien. Hän tiesi, ettei Bunnie itkenyt menetetyn rakkauden perään. Hän jatkoi matkaansa, hän oli vahva nainen. Vahva ja itsenäinen, hän pystyi siihenkin, mihin Antoine ei pystynyt. Jotenkin ihmeellisesti Antoine aisti sen, että Bunnie tunsi samoin. Että Bunnie oli tuntenut niin _kaikki nämä vuodet_. He heräsivät molemmat todellisuuteen, kun yhtäkkiä rakennuksen kello soi. Sotilaat juoksivat sisälle. Antoine huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Bunniehen.

  
”Okei, _allons-y ensemble_, mutta ole varovainen!” hän vaati.

  
”Millon mä muka viimeeks oisin ottanu tarpeettomii riskejä?” Bunnie virnisti. Antoine naurahti tälle ja he lähtivät yhdessä kohti rakennusta, ”mistä sä tiedät, mitä kautta meidän kanttii mennä?” Antoine osoitti yhtä ikkunaa, se oli toisessa kerroksessa.

  
”Phil, C23:n sotilas, avaa aina tähän aikaan ikkunan. On lounasaika ja hän on käynyt ruoan jälkeen ruokalevolle, jättäen ikkunan auki tuulettaakseen huonetta. Menemme siitä sisään”, Antoine sanoi. Kun he saapuivat rakennuksen luo, he menivät nopeasti piiloon kulman taakse, hiipien vasten seinämää. Kun he tulivat auki olevan ikkunan alle. Bunnie nappasi Antoinen syliinsä ja he lensivät ikkunalle. Bunnie katseli huolissaan miestä sylissään.

  
”Mä ootan tässä… Hyppää alas hätätilantees, mä otan sut kiinni”, hän lupasi. Antoine luotti täysin Bunniehen, joten hän kiipesi sisälle ja löysi heti Philipin, joka oli asettumassa ruokalevolle.

  
”Voi hyvä patruuna ja pyssy! Sehän on kenraali!” Philip huudahti. Muutkin osaston miehet alkoivat puhua ihmeissään ja kysellä, missä kenraali oli oikein viipynyt. Ainakaan toistaiseksi kukaan ei halunnut hälyttää muita paikalle.

  
”_Juste un moment_, laittakaa ovi nopeasti kiinni. Onko koko ryhmä tässä?” Antoine kysyi.

  
”Derek ja Hannah puuttuvat, mutta menen hakemaan heidät nopeasti ruokalasta”, yksi sotilas sanoi ja katosi. Antoine luotti sotilaan sanaan ja katsoi sitten muita. Hän oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, ennen kuin kysyi:

  
”Te ette siis… aio tehdä hälytystä tai pidättää minua?” sotilaat katsoivat pitkään toisiaan, vaiti. Lopulta Phil, porukan nukkuja sanoi:

  
”Sinä olit paras kenraali ikinä. Tämä uusi kenraali ei hallitse tehtäviään. Sinä osasit rohkaista ja teit meistä kunnon sotilaita, mutta tämä uusi haluaa vain kehuja ja yrittää saada meidät kääntymään toisiamme vastaan. Hän teettää meillä ihan turhia töitä arvovaltansa vuoksi!” Heillä siis todella oli uusi kenraali. Pian Derek ja Hannah liittyivät seuraan ja yllättäen he kaikki kävivät riviin ja ottivat kunnia-asennon.

  
”Hyvää päivää, kenraali D’Coolette!” he sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Antoine näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta ennen kaikkea lohdulliselta. Hän oli helpottunut, että kaikki oli mennyt näin sujuvasti.

  
”Selvä… ennen kuin voin kertoa teille mitään, pitäkää huolta, että kukaan ei saa kuulla keskusteluamme. Tässähän huoneessa ei ollut valvontakameroita, _non_?” Antoine kysyi ja sotilaat nyökkäsivät, ”selvä, lepo. Voitte käydä istumaan” Antoine käveli ikkunalle ja ojensi kättään Bunnielle, joka lensi ikkunan luokse. Hän päästi Bunnien sisälle.

  
”Moi, oon Bunnie”, Bunnie sanoi ja heilautti pienesti kättään. Sotilaat vilkuilivat virnistellen toisiaan.

  
”Ai _tämä _on se Bunnie… juu, juu…” he virnistelivät ja Antoine tunsi punastuvansa. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa tällaiselle. Antoine kävi Bunnien kanssa istumaan ja he kertoivat koko tarinan alusta loppuun. Puolen tunnin selittämisen ja hieman dramaattisen kertomuksen jälkeen, Antoine oli lopettanut.

  
”…ja näin minä olen tässä”, hän sanoi, ”mutta kuningas Elias on palaamassa ja meidän on oltava valmiita siihen. Vaikuttaa siltä, että tämä kenraali Jackal, josta puhutte paljon, on _täysin _Befirnin puolella”

  
”Eikä mikään ihme! Befirn valitsi kenraalin tosi tarkkaan tajuttuaan, että te petitte hänet”, Hannah sanoi, ”hän oli raivona! Hän tenttasi meistä jokaisen läpi ja piti huolta, ettei meistä kukaan enää vanno uskollisuutta teille… paitsi me valehtelimme aika upeasti” kaikki naurahtivat, ”mutta me emme ole ainoita, kenraali. Me tiedämme, että suurin osa täällä olevista vartijoista _vihaa _kenraali Jackalia ja odottaa vain päivää, kun kuningas Befirnin valta päättyy. Mutta on huojentavaa kuulla, että se päivä voi olla aivan pian!”

  
”Se päivä on heti syystanssiaisten jälkeen. Ovatko jotkut teistä silloin vartiossa?” Antoine kysyi. Pari sotilasta nosti kätensä ylös, ”_g__énial_, te pidätte huolen, että minä, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy ja prinssi Elias pääsemme sisälle linnaan. Se voi olla riskialtista, mutta teidät palkitaan aivan varmasti siitä. Prinssi Eliaksella on suvun oikeus astua linnaan, sillä Befirn on edelleen vain varakuningas”

  
”Me lupaamme auttaa teitä niin paljon, kuin mahdollista, kenraali”, Derek lupasi, ”sanokaa vain, mitä meidän tarvitsee tehdä”

* * *

Dulcy ja Rouge lukivat pari päivää tämän jälkeen Mobotropoliksesta tullutta raporttia. Dulcy katseli samalla Station Squaren hohtavia valoja, jotka loistivat upeasti meren yli Tailsin pajalle. Hän oli toisaalta taas hyvin huolissaan.

  
”Hei, tulkaa ulos!” Tails huusi hymyillen pajansa ovelta. Dulcy ja Rouge juoksivat nopeasti ulos ja seurasivat Tailsia merenrantaan. Siellä odottivat Razor ja Coral. He näyttivät voivan varsin hyvin, ”he olivat täällä hoitamassa merirosvotilannetta, kun päättivät tulla käymään ja kysymään, miten Sally ja muut voivat”

  
”Onko heistä kuulunut mitään?” Razor kysyi. Dulcy nyökkäsi ja avasi kannettavansa, lukien raportin ääneen:

> _Hei, tässä Rotor. Asiat ovat sujuneet yllättävän rauhallisesti täällä Mobotropoliksessa. Minä, Elias ja Amy olemme oleskelleet läheisessä kallioluolassa ja pitäneet yhteyttä. Sonic ja Sally ovat levitelleet juoruja Mobotropoliksessa ja kansa on alkanut jo valmistella kuningas Eliaksen paluuta. Naiset käyvät kampaajalla ja ostavat upeita mekkoja tulevia kruunajaisia varten. Eliasta siis todella odotetaan kotiin ja kun hän palaa, kansa on ainakin hänen puolellaan, sekä osa sotilaista. Antoine ja Bunnie saivat yhden osaston luottamuksen ja yrittävät nyt onkia myös muiden sotilaiden ja vartijoiden luottamusta. Se on aika riskialtista, mutta onneksi Antoine oli kenraaliaikanaan hyvin pidetty alaistensa keskuudessa. Shadow ja Whisper taas ovat pienissä ongelmissa. Befirn on epäillyt Shadow’ta paljon ja siksi hänen korvaansa on laitettu kuuntelulaite. Tämän takia Whisperin on löydettävä Megan yksin, ilman Shadow’n apua. Jos heillä on jotain tärkeää asiaa, he kirjoittavat, eivät puhu. Kuitenkin syystanssiaiset ovat aivan pian, jonka jälkeisenä päivänä Elias saapuu takaisin valtakuntaan, ottaa takaisin kruununsa ja oikeutensa, sekä armahtaa Sallyn ja Antoinen kaikista syytteistä heitä vastaan. Matka on siis sujunut ilman suurempia ongelmia ja me odotamme innolla vallankumouspäivää. Pitäkää linjat auki ja paljon terveisiä muille._
> 
> _-Rotor_

”Ettekö pelkää, että Befirn kaappaa tuo viestin?” Razorin kysyi hieman epäillen. Rouge naurahti melkein imarreltuna.

  
”Minä loin suojalinjan välillemme, jota kukaan ei voi kaapata – paitsi ehkä GUN, mutta koska en ole töissä, sen kaappaaminen on lähes mahdotonta”, hän virnisti. Razor vaikutti silti hieman epäilevältä, joten Coral kosketti hänen olkapäätään ja sanoi:

  
”Meitä vain… vähän huolettaa, kun asiat ovat menneet noin hyvin… Mitä jos oikeasti tapahtuu jotain ikävää? Mitä jos Befirn tietää, että te aiotte jotain?” Dulcy kohautti olkapäitään ja vilkaisi Rougea, joka oli itsekin hieman huolissaan. Mutta kaikista eniten huolta kantoi Tails. Hän ei ollut kertonut muille, mutta oli hädin tuskin pystynyt öisin nukkumaan. Hän oli niin hermona ja pelkäsi joka päivä skanneria, joka tulosti hänelle Rotorin raportin. Mitä jos joku päivä siinä lukisikin:

> _Me hävisimme. Onnea matkaan, Tails_.

Tails pakotti tämän ajatuksen pois päästään ja hymyili sitten Coralille ja Razorille.

  
”Minä luotan Soniciin! Sonic on paras ja varmasti voittaa Befirnin! Samoin Sally!” hän sanoi hymyillen. Tailsin optimistisuus toi hymyn Coralin huulille, mutta Razor oli vakavana. Mitä tahansa Mobotropoliksessa sitten tapahtuikin, hän toivoi, että heidän uudet ystävänsä selviäisivät siitä.

* * *

Whisper ja Shadow kulkivat epävarmoina pitkin pimeitä linnan käytäviä. Kaikkialla oli jo niin pimeää, vaikka kello oli vasta kahdeksan illalla. Jostain syystä Whisper ei ollut niin peloissaan, kuin aiemmin. Tosin vasta silloin Shadow muisti, että Whisper oli ollut täällä aikaisemmin. Shadow oli myös pohtinut, miten Befirn tai vartijat eivät olleet tunnistaneet Whisperiä, vaikka hän oli vankina. Ehkä Befirniä ei niinkään kiinnostanut susiklaanilaiset. He saapuivat ison puuoven luokse pohjoissiivessä. Oven yläpuolella luki metallisessa laatassa _Tyrmä_. Whisper nyökkäsi Shadow’le ja he avasivat oven. Shadow huomasi jalkojensa alla jyrkät kiviraput, joita pitkin he lähtivät laskeutumaan alas tyrmiin. Täälläkö Megan siis oleskeli? Shadow ja Whisper olivat sopineet, että he menisivät tapaamaan Megania tänä iltana ja että Megan osaisi poistaa tai ainakin sammuttaa kuuntelulaitteen Shadow’n korvassa, jotta he voisivat keskustella kunnolla. Kuitenkin keskellä rappuja Whisper yhtäkkiä pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan kiviseinää. Hän työnsi yhtä seinästä eroavaa kiveä ja se avasi salaoven, jonka takana olivat toiset kivirappuset – entistä jyrkemmät. Whisper nyökkäsi Shadow’le ja he astuivat rappusia alas kohti suurta pimeyttä. Yhtäkkiä tuli niin pimeää, ettei Shadow nähnyt edes rappusia. Hänen täytyi ottaa jokainen askel varoen, peläten sitä, että hän kompastuisi Whisperin päälle. Yhtäkkiä rappuset loppuivat ja kuului kolme koputusta ja sana: _Tammenterho_. Puinen ovi avautui ja Shadow näki taas eteensä. Oven takana seisoi Megan… Tämä Megan, josta oli puhuttu niin paljon viime viikkoina. Megan laski kaksikon sisälle ja sulki nopeasti oven, lukiten sen.

  
”Hyvä, että pääsitte. Pelkäsin jo, että jäisitte kiinni”, hän sanoi. Shadow katsoi ympärilleen. Olipa varsin pieni, mutta kotoisa paikka, jossa Megan asui. Makuuhuone, keittiö ja olohuone sijaitsivat kaikki yhdessä huoneessa. Kotoisa takka, jossa tanssivat liekit, nojatuoli, pöytä, tuoli… Tämähän vaikutti yllättävän hyvältä. Vasemmalla oli kaksi ovea, joista toinen taisi olla varastotila, toinen kylpyhuone. Megan pyysi heidät istumaan. Linnan pelottava ja kylmä viima olivat poissa ja tilalla oli nyt lämmin ja kotoisa pikkuinen asunto, jossa Megan oli näemmä viettänyt useammat päivät - ehkä jopa vuosia. Hän näytti kalpealta, kuin ei olisi nähnyt auringonvaloa tosiaankaan vuosiin. Silloin vasta Megan muisti Shadow’n kuuntelulaitteen ja kiirehti hakemaan kaapista jotain. Hän nappasi hieman pumpulia ja pienen ruuvimeisselin ja riensi sitten Shadow’n luokse, kopeloiden hieman kuuntelulaitetta, kunnes se pamahti pienesti, kuin mennen rikki, ”noin… nyt voimme taas puhua. Kuuntelulaitteesta kuuluu nyt kuorsausta eli linnan väki olettaa sinun nukkuvan, Shadow” Shadow katseli ihmeissään Megania, joka oli pukeutunut harmaaseen, kulahtaneeseen mekkoon ja kietonut vaaleahkon huivin hiuksiinsa.

  
”Mistä te tunnette minut?” Shadow kysyi.

  
”Whisper kertoi. Olen ollut Whisperin kanssa yhteyksissä palvelijoiden kautta siitä lähtien, kun te tulitte tänne”, Megan sanoi ja kattoi teekupit pöytään. Hän käveli hellan luokse ja alkoi keittää teetä vierailleen, ”sinulla on varmasti paljon kysymyksiä, mutta niin on minullakin”

  
”Kieltämättä. Mitä oikein tapahtui?” Shadow kysyi, ”voisitko mielellään aloittaa ihan alusta? Olet ollut mysteeri meille kaikille, jopa Eliakselle, koska hän kärsii muistinmenetyksestä” Megan naurahti ja otti kaapista vanhalta näyttäviä keksejä.

  
”Tietenkin hän kärsii muistinmenetyksestä, minähän sen hänelle aiheutin”, hän sanoi ja Shadow säpsähti. Hän huomasi kuitenkin, että Whisper ei reagoinut mitenkään. _Hän tiesi_! Whisper tiesi koko ajan, mitä Megan puuhasi, eikä kehdannut edes suutaan avata! Ennen kuin Shadow kerkesi laukaista vihaiset sanansa kohti tyttöä, Megan puhui; ”minulla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa” Shadow tuijotti ihmeissään Megania.

  
”Prinssi ei olisi ikinä suostunut muistinmenetykseen” hän kysyi hieman kiihtyneenä. Megan vaikutti silti rauhalliselta ja hymyili vain miehelle. Kuitenkin hänen palatessa takaisin aikaan ennen muistinmenetystä, hänen hymynsä hyytyi.

  
”Minä ja Elias tapasimme, kun olimme vasta tyhmiä nuoria. Ja rakastuimme… melkein heti. Tapasimme Mobotropoliksen puistossa, jossa minä olin kasvattamassa kukkia ja Elias oli kävelyllä isänsä kanssa. Jo ennen tätä Elias oli aavistanut, että jotain pahaa tulee tapahtumaan. Hän näki painajaisia verestä ja roboteista ja pimeydestä… Niinpä minä opettelin toimivan muistinmenetysjuoman reseptin. Ja pyysin apua velholta. Hän loitsi juoman niin, että sen juoja muistaa kaiken, kun hän näkee juoman sekoittajan eli minut. Aluksi laitoin juoman Eliaksen huoneen kassakaappiin, olettaen, etten kuitenkaan tarvitse sitä. Ne painajaiset olivat vain… painajaisia”, Megan vakavoitui entisestään, ”sitten se tapahtui. Hyvin nopeasti… Robotnik saapui, hän alkoi käydä läpi linnan asukkaita ja käski jokaisen muodostaa rivi. Kaikki robotisoidaan… Elias oli silloin matkalla pohjoisessa, mutta hän sai pian kuulla linnan tapahtumista. Minä ryntäsin Eliaksen huoneeseen ja sain mukaani vain muistinmenetysjuoman. Ja juoksin… juoksin karkuun niin nopeasti, kuin pystyin. Olisin halunnut jäädä auttamaan Sallya ja muita pakenemaan, mutta Rosie – heidän kaitsijansa – vaati, että minun on lähdettävä. Hän varmaankin aavisti, että minulla oli tärkeämpi tehtävä. Niinpä pakenin, ties kuinka monen robotin otteesta linnan salakäytäviä pitkin” Meganin ääni muuttui raskaaksi, hänen liikkeensä muuttuivat raskaiksi. Hän käveli teekannun kanssa pöydän ääreen ja alkoi kaataa vettä laseihin tärisevällä kädellä. Whisper kosketti hänen kättään ja kuiskasi:

  
”Ei hätää, Megan” Megan katsoi Whisperiä ja nyökkäsi, laskien kannun tytölle, jotta hän voisi kaataa. Megan kävi istumaan pöydän ääreen.

  
”Te ette olleet siellä… monet aliarvioivat niitä kauheuksia, mutta minä näin ne. Sally ja muut sentään pakenivat ajallaan, mutta minä jäin linnaan. Näin robotisoinnin… kuulin ne kauhunhuudot… ihmiset huusivat silkasta kivusta, viiltävästä kivusta… kukaan ei ollut turvassa ja ennen kuin edes huomasin, upeat metsät, vihreät laaksot ja kauniit punertavat kukat olivat muuttuneet – joko kadonneet tai muuttuneet osaksi metallista imperiumia. Kun viimein pääsin ulos Robotropoliksesta, minä törmäsin sen rajoilla Eliakseen. Hän halusi palata, hän halusi pelastaa Sallyn ja vanhempansa, mutta minä kielsin. Sanoin, että Sally on turvassa, mutta hänen vanhempansa ja kenraali D’Coolette olivat… menetettyjä. He olivat robotisoituja… tai tapettu… tai vangittu… Elias purskahti itkuun ja hän itki monta tuntia, katsellen tuhoutuneen valtakunnan raunioita. Ainoa toivonpilke oli Sally, joka oli jossain turvassa – jossain kaukana, jonne Robotnikin metallinen käsi ei yltäisi”, Megan veti henkeä, ”kun Elias oli kerännyt itsensä, me matkasimme rannalle. Elias kertoi suunnitelmastaan etsiä kaaossmaragdeja tai muita vahvoja kiviä, joilla voittaa Robotnik. Minä luotin häneen, mutta tiesin, että hän ei voinut palata. Hän tiesi sen myös… Mutta minä tiesin enemmän, kuin hän. Tiesin, että vaikka kieltäisin paluun, hän palaisi silti. Ja, kun sanoin, että aioin jäädä Mobotropolikseen, se oli viimeinen tikki. Hän kieltäytyi lähtemästä, vaikka käskin hänen mennä. Sanoin hänelle, että hänen kuuluisi palata, kun aika on oikea, mutta hän kieltäytyi. Niinpä me riitelimme ja sen riidan lopuksi minä kolkkasin hänet…” Shadow katsoi järkyttyneenä Megania ja melkein huudahti:

  
”Sinä kolkkasit tulevan kuninkaan-?!”

  
”Anna Meganin kertoa”, Whisper pyysi kuiskaten ja kosketti Shadow’n kättä, joka kuitenkin vetäisi kätensä nopeasti pois.

  
”Laskin hänet automaattiveneeseen, joka veisi hänet Flicky Islandille. Tiesin, että siellä oleva alkuasukaskansa pitäisi hänet huolta. Ennen, kuin hän lähti, juotin hänelle muistinmenetysjuomaa, suutelin häntä ja annoin hänen mennä…” silloin Meganin ääni murtui ja hän purskahti itkuun, ”e-en ajatellut, että… että en enää näkisi häntä… o-otin kauhean riskin! Mutta halusin vain pitää hänet turvassa! Hän on elämäni rakkaus enkä halua, että hän kokee isänsä kaltaisen kamalan kohtalon… Eliaksen on tarkoitus olla vapaa!” Whisper silitti ystävänsä olkapäätä, vilkaisten Shadow’ta. Hänen katseensa oli hieman pehmentynyt, mutta silti häneltä ei huokunut myötätuntoa. Hän vain mutisi jotain ja käänsi katseensa pois. Megan alkoi pikkuhiljaa rauhoittua ja jatkoi: ”sitten minä elin Robotropoliksen rajoilla hiljakseen. Kun Robotnik oli kukistettu, kuvittelin, että nyt Elias voi tulla kotiin, mutta… kun Befirn tuli ja kaikki tuhoutui, niin… ei, en voinut sallia sitä. Matkasin kuitenkin muun palvelusväen mukana huomaamatta tänne pitämään asioita silmällä sisältä päin. Ja… sitten löysin tämän piilohuoneen ja olen asunut täällä nyt vuosia ja miettinyt, miten Befirn saadaan kukistettua” Megan pyyhki kyyneleitä ja vilkaisi teekuppiaan, hörpäten hieman teetä ja jatkaen tarinaansa, ”sitten eräänä päivänä löysin tyrmistä Whisperin. En tunnistanut häntä prinsessaksi, mutta tiesin, että hän oli taistelijaluonne. Lupasin vapauttaa hänet, jos hän suostuisi hakemaan Eliaksen takaisin kotiin. Kuitenkin eräs vartija kuuli keskustelumme, joten hän juoksi heti kertomaan Befirnille, missä Elias oli. Whisperillä alkoi aikajuoksu Befirniä vastaan kohti Flicky Islandia. Kun Befirn palasi saarelta tyhjin käsin, tiesin, että Whisper oli onnistunut. Joten… Whisper, missä Elias?”

  
”Sallylla on uusi suunnitelma”, Shadow sanoi ja Meganin katse kirkastui, ”Elias saapuu tänne, syystanssiaisten jälkeisenä päivänä. Antoine ja Bunnie ovat puhuneet vartijoita ympäri ja muukin kansa juoruaa Eliaksen paluusta. Meillä on kansa, sekä sotajoukot puolellamme, joten ainoana esteenä on Befirn” Megan katsoi miestä ihmeissään, jopa halveksivasti ja naurahti sitten.

  
”Oletteko tosissanne? Ajattelitte vain kävellä tänne Eliaksen kanssa ja olettaa, että Befirn luopuu kruunusta noin vain?” hän kysyi, ”älkää viitsikö…”

  
”Hänen on pakko”, Whisper kuiskasi yhtäkkiä, ääni hieman kovempaa, ”Befirn on vain varakuningas. Kun Elias saapuu, hänen on pakko luovuttaa kruunu”

  
”Befirnilläkin on suunnitelmansa”, Megan muistutti ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli kirjoituspöytänsä luokse, jossa oli paljon karttoja, kirjeitä, uutisia… ties mitä, ”hän aikoo etsiä Sallyn käsiinsä ja vaatii tätä luovuttamaan kruunun Befirnille. Befirn ei lukenut niin tarkkaan kuninkaallisia sääntöjä kauan sitten, hän oletti, että jos kuningas häädetään tai kuolee, kruunu on hänen. Mutta tosiasiassa hän tarvitsee Acornin suvun siunauksen”

  
”Jota hän ei saa”, Whisper kuiskasi itsevarmasti, mutta Megan taas hymähti huvittuneena. Hän ei näemmä uskonut tähän suunnitelmaan pätkääkään. Shadow huokaisi ja nousi myöskin ylös.

  
”Keneen sinä et nyt tässä usko? Minuun? Whisperiin? Sallyyn?” hän kysyi, ”koska tässä vaiheessa meillä ei ole muutakaan tekemistä. Sillä välin, kun sinä odottelit oikeaa hetkeä täällä piilohuoneessa, _me _toimimme” silloin Megan paiskasi karttansa kirjoituspöydälle ja kääntyi katsomaan vihoissaan Shadow’ta.

  
”Luuletko tosissasi, etten minä tehnyt mitään?! Ilman minua Dulcy tai Sally ei olisi edes elossa!” hän sanoi vihaisena, ”saati Antoine! Minä hoidin asioita kulisseista ja joka päivä – tälläkin hetkellä – pelkään jääväni kiinni! Mutta toki, voittehan te yrittää suunnitelmaa, mutta silloin heitätte vain roskiin kaiken sen, mitä _minä _olen suunnitellut” Whisper oli koko ajan vain hiljaa ja tuijotti teekuppiaan. Pian hän kuitenkin nosti katseensa Meganiin ja kysyi:

  
”Miksi sitten pyysit minua hakemaan Eliaksen, jos et usko voittoon?” Megan oli pitkään hiljaa ja siveli kirjeitä pöydällä. Niin… Elias… Megan huokaisi ja sanoi:

  
”Koska minä olen itsekäs. Ajattelin elää loppuelämäni Eliaksen kanssa turvassa. En lähettänyt sinua hakemaan Eliasta siksi, että hän voisi ottaa valtakunnan takaisin. Lähetin sinut omien, itsekkäiden syideni vuoksi ja nyt te luulette, että olen mukana jossain vallankumouksessa. En ole!” Megan kiihtyi taas ja kävi istumaan kirjoituspöydän ääreen rauhoittaakseen itsensä, ”ei tätä valtakuntaa voi vallata takaisin… ei mitenkään. Vaikka kuinka meillä olisi oikeuksia siihen ja oikeuksia tähän, niin… ei Befirn välitä oikeuksista. Hän on voittamaton…”

  
”Noin sinä sanoit Robotnikistakin”, Whisper kuiskasi, ”mutta silti hänet voitettiin”

  
”_Sonic _voitti hänet. Mutta ilman Sonicia tämä on turhaa. Ilman alkuperäisiä Vapaustaistelijoita, ei teillä kahdella tai edes Sallylla ole mitään mahdollisuuksia”, Megan voivotteli. Whisper ja Shadow katsoivat ihmeissään toisiaan. _Anteeksi mitä_?? He käänsivät katseensa takaisin Meganiin.

  
”Mutta… Sonic lähetti meidät”, Shadow sanoi, ”Vapaustaistelijat lähettivät meidät. Heistä osa on jo kaupungissa” Megan nosti katseensa heihin ja nousi ylös melkein hämmentyneenä.

  
”Mistä sinä puhut?” hän kysyi. Eikö Megan oikeasti tiennyt? Mitä hän oletti? Että Shadow, Sally, Whisper ja Dulcy neljästään ajattelivat voittaa Befirnin.

  
”Ni-niin? Sally ja Sonic ovat tällä hetkellä valeasuissa kaupungilla, Antoine ja Bunnie ovat kaupungin rajalla puhumassa sotilaille ja Rotor ja Elias päivystävät lähellä kaupunkia metsässä”, Shadow sanoi. Meganin katse kirkastui ja hän juoksi innoissaan Whisperin ja Shadow’n luokse, halaten näitä. Kumpikaan ei kauheasti innostunut halauksista, vaan he katsoivat toisiaan hieman ahdistuneina.

  
”Miksette heti sanoneet?” Megan naurahti, ”sittenhän teitä on vaikka kuinka! Minä kun luulin-”

  
”Megan…” Whisper aloitti ja nousi ylös, kun tämä oli irrottanut otteensa Whisperistä. Hän otti kiinni Meganin käsistä ja katsoi häntä silmiin, ”sinä et ole enää yksin”. Meganin hymy hänen kasvoillaan vaan leveni levenemistään ja hän juoksi nopeasti varastoon, napaten sieltä ties mitä esineitä.

  
”Siinä tapauksessa meidän on valmistauduttava! Minä pidän huolta, että syystanssiaisten jälkeisenä päivänä vartijoita on mahdollisimman vähän, jotta Elias voi astella omaan valtakuntaansa itsevarmana!” Megan lupasi ja alkoi kirjoittaa jotain kalenteriinsa, hääräten ympäri pientä huonetta. Shadow nousi myös ylös ja hän ja Whisper yrittivät pysyä naisen perässä, kun hän ryntäili ympäri huonetta. Osittain Shadow oli aika loukkaantunut siitä, ettei Megan luottanut muihin, kuin Soniciin ja alkuperäisiin Vapaustaistelijoihin, mutta päätti olla vaiti. Ehkä Meganilla oli syynsä…

  
”Entäs, kun Elias palaa? Miten hoidamme muistinmenetysongelman?” Shadow kysyi. Megan pysähtyi ja naurahti pienesti, lävistäen hiuksensa.

  
”Elias muistaa heti, kun näkee minut. Niin se juoma on loitsittu, joten ei hätää”, hän sanoi hymyillen ja jatkoi hommiaan. Shadow vilkaisi Whisperiä ihmeissään. Heistä tuntui, että mitä enemmän he viettivät aikaa Mobotropoliksessa, sitä enemmän he saivat liittolaisia. Ehkä lopulta he olisivat tilanteessa, missä koko Mobotropolis olisi Befirniä vastaan. Se tietysti olisi ihannetilanne.


End file.
